


What lies unseen

by Glossamyre



Series: What Lies in Life [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Conspiracy, M/M, Monster Slaying, Political Intrigue, Post canon, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-07-18 06:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 61,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glossamyre/pseuds/Glossamyre
Summary: 5 years after the events of blood and wine Ciri has taken over as Empress of Nilfgaard along with her Emperor Consort Morvran Voorhis.  When the Regent of Toussaint almost bankrupts the Province Ciri needs her father to be the new regent until Anna Henrietta’s heir comes of age. Geralt comes home after a year on the Path to find a certain former Emperor as the lands new ruler and runs into trouble with a new tale of monsters and political intrigue.Edit: Ive changed the rating to explicit.Also edited to fix spelling errors and grammar..





	1. Back on the Path

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, long time reader and first time Fan fiction writer. Please don’t hesitate to inform me where I’m going wrong I love feedback and constructive criticism.  
> So a little bit about this story I’m basing this idea on my first play through of Blood and wine... yeah everyone died... but I saw the beginning of a plot line, however I liked detlaff too much so he survives his battle with Geralt and Regis takes him away to heal...  
> By the way, this is completely unbeted any and all mistakes are mine so feel free to point them out.
> 
> Edit: I’ve completely re-edited this, it should have fewer spelling and grammatical errors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 years after the events of blood and wine Ciri has taken over as Empress of Nilfgaard along with her Emperor Consort Morvran Voorhis. The Regent of Toussaint has failed and Ciri needs her father to be the new regent until Anna Henrietta’s heir comes of age. Geralt comes home after a year on the Path to find a certain former Emperor as the lands new ruler and runs into trouble with a new tale of monsters and political intrigue.  
> Edit: Ive changed the rating to explicit.  
> Also Edited to have few spelling and grammatical errors

Chapter 1: Back on the Path

  
Five years after Blood And Wine

  
Velen

Geralt sat hunched into his cloak as Roach plodded his way down the village path, a storm was blowing up, nothing unusual in Velen but he scowled at the cold wind blowing down hard, he was a days ride from Gors Velen the capital of the Provence and it couldn’t be farther he thought in dismay.

He glanced sideways as a disheveled villager spat in front of him muttering ‘freak’ as he scurried past, no chance of a warm welcome here he thought. He sighed not in disappointment but in resignation, his first year back on the Path and while it had been great to sink his teeth into battling monsters and the filth of world he had almost forgotten the contempt that people held his caste, Toussaint really was another world away. He occasionally got an insult there but generally people where nicer, it came with saving the city from a vampiric attack although knowing the people of Toussaint it may have had more to do with the fact that his wine was held in high regard, served at the Empresses table no less.

The thought of the child of his heart made him glance back at his latest trophy, the head of the last cone of Crookback bog. She had been one tough bitch to flush out but he’d got her, his hands squeezed Roach’s reigns who wickered a bit but steadied when he relaxed. The memory of his battle with her was fresh, he had fought tough beasts and monsters before but she had been in a league of her own, her desperate drive to live pushing her to fight to extremes.

The chain of a certain wolf medallion bit through the leather of his gloves, Ciri would be pleased, Vesemirs medallion would at last nestle beside the heart of the girl he’d loved as only a grandfather could.

  
The City of Golden Towers  
Imperial Palace

Empress Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon var Emreis sat at her absurdly large desk and ignored the small gathering of pages, squires, servants and Imperial Nobles that we’re allowed in the vast room she called her receiving library and read over the reports, a vast number of the dratted things.  
These reports however were not of the state of grain stores or military prowess these were dire and the only conclusion she could come to involved a certain man, her father no less. She sighed, the council did not want to give him any more power, her husband had advised that she listen to her Council but she knew two things, that the formidable mind of Emhyr Var Emreis was vital in this matter and that she needed him to rule once more.  
So without any fanfare and against her Councils advice she’d sent for her father, the former Emperor of Nilfgaard, considering he had spent the last three years away in Novigrad in an effort to legitimise her rule she was looking forward to seeing him once more.  
Her keen hearing almost Elven picked up that deliberate confident tread that she was familiar with, she looked up just before her guards opened the double doors. Slight gasps came form the collected nobles as their former Emperor stepped into the room, they bowed towards him, she quirked a smile as she looked him over, still the same regal bearing, still the same features smoother somewhat after three years of no stress, she did notice that he seemed more toned, he’d been working out. His gait sure and steady as he walked towards her, an imperial squire toned out his name and titles, she was about to add one more to that long list. He stopped in front of her, and bowed his head, the only person other than her consort who was allowed to, all other must bow from the waist.

“Your Imperial Majesty” his deep commanding voice was the same cold voice that he always used in public “How may I Serve?”

“Welcome back to the City of Golden Towers father, how boring are you finding retirement?”

 


	2. Forged in Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again completely unbetaed

3 months later

His August Majesty Emhyr var Emreis sat still and composed as his carriage traveled along the ill kept roads leading towards Castel Ravello, he grimaced as the wheels hit yet another pothole, next time he was riding, he would rather have a horse under him then this incessant jarring of his spine every time the damn carriage... hit another hole in the road, Emhyr swore as his spine felt it again and shifted on the padded cushions, uncrossing his legs to find a better position to brace himself in.

He was one month into his Regency and already he had a list a mile long as to things he must correct, the state of the Provence’s roads was now high on that list and not merely for his comfort, good commerce and travel was a must for the struggling Duchy and roads were imperative to maintaining the economy. If he could wrangle the funds from the Imperial treasury he was going to have cobbled roads put through, it would stimulate job growth and merchant travel, he would address it as such and hope that he could convince the Imperial Bursar that it was a necessary expense.

Emhyr reflected how he had gotten himself into this in the first place, an ill timed remark in a letter to his daughter that went something on the lines that he suddenly found that too much time on his hands made for an idle mind had resulted in him being summoned back to court and a duchy dumped into his hands.

The once prosperous Provence had been severely mismanaged since the Duchesses sudden death, the Regent for her 2 year old cousin/heir, the boys father had almost bankrupted the Duchy from theft and corruption. Cirilia wanted him to not only fix it, but become the Regent until its young duke reached his Majority at 25. He had to admit, after being told that Toussaint was in need of capable leadership it had taken him all of 3 seconds to assess and agree to his daughters request. Her granting him reasonable access to the Imperial Treasury while he was sorting out the Provence’s issues was an advantage, one that he was ruthlessly going to exploit, he knew the Empire as rich and prosperous as it was could afford it.

Emhyr felt the carriage turn into another uneven road and a glance out the window showed him he was coming up on the estate. He had ordered that all Duchy owned estates and ventures to handover all financial reports for the last 5 years, most reports had been of the standard variety but Castel Ravello had shown that more money was being poured into the estate than what the estate was generating.

Considering that it was a winery that had belonged as a pet project to the late and dearly beloved Duchess he couldn’t sell the thing but needed to see how and why it wasn’t making money when its wines popularity clearly showed that it should be, so here he was, minutes away from a surprise inspection.  
If this inspection went well he was personally going to inspect a select few of the prosperous wineries and estates in the Provence to see who and what were evading taxes he thought as the carriage rumbled to a stop.

He waited for the door to open and the step to arrive before he stepped out into the sun straightening his black doublet as he did so, while perfectly made it was done with understated elegance and was as informal as he got these days. He watched with a narrowed gaze as the estate Major-domo came hurrying up, disheveled and unshaven, he turned his attention to the workers, they were either lazing around or half heartedly going about their duties.

He turned his cold gaze back onto the hapless Major-domo, who was sweating and pale at the sight of him and his retinue, Emhyrs deep voice carried across the courtyard, “I have come to see why the estate isn’t productive as it should be, show me to the estate office and then we will discuss the future of everyone here.”

As he swept past the cowering fool he noticed the sudden burst of energy that seemed to strike everyone in hearing distance, clearly this placed needed someone who could whip its workers into doing their duties and the major-domo obviously wasn’t the one for the task. He mentally went through the list of people he could trust and came up with one name, he turned to Mererid, “Have Lord du Locarno bought to my office tomorrow and arrange that the ducal guard here know that nothing of the estate is to be moved off it until further notice” he barely saw Mererid bow at his order as he swept into the building two secretaries trailing after him and several more of his staff started to do an inventory of the Estates property.

  
Several hours passed as the former Emperor of Nilfgaard sat in the study and poured over the estate books, he had already highlighted where the money was going and who was embezzling funds. He’d ordered the Major-domo and head herbalist arrested for treason and theft of Ducal property.

He paused as Mererid gently place a tray beside him, a decanter of wine and a light repast consisting of several cheese bread and fruits sat on it, surprised, he realised that lunch had passed and he was hungry, “My thanks Mererid”

“You’re most welcome sire” said Mererid as he stepped back.

“Order my carriage to be ready, I will leave as soon as I tour the grounds and cellar”

“Yes Sire”

He pondered as he ate, so much to do and not enough hours in the day to do it, it was what his retirement had been missing, Toussaint may not be an Empire, but for the next 18 years this domain was his to rule, Cirilia it seemed knew him well. Emhyr stood and called for the the Castel’s chatelaine to show him around, he had noticed that the estate itself had been clean and polished, so he knew that the Chatelaine was a woman who took her position seriously. As the woman nervously took him around the estate he watched as the workers busied themselves, the estate was poorly run and he knew that with a Lord overseeing them they would strive to do their duty, they just needed someone to encourage them.

As the afternoon sun warmed the land he got back into his carriage, grimacing to himself at the thought of the two hour travel back to Beauclaire, he wasn’t looking forward to the constant jarring from the roads. As he got himself as settled as he could and tapped the carriage panel to let his driver know he was ready to depart, a few hours where he could read he thought as he pulled a book from a compartment, was a rare moment in his life. The life and death of the White Rose a classic story of love and death... something to read in relative peace he thought as he opened it at his marked chapter.  
An hour later, the piercing screams of fright, jolted him from his book, it tumbled to the floor forgotten as he leaned out the window to see a jet of flame streak across the land and flame the lead horses attached to his carriage, the sheer ferocity of the flames killed the two creatures instantly and he turned his gaze skyward to see the two wheeling draconids bank back around for another pass.

He was safe in the carriage, as warded and protected as it was, but he worried about the men outside, his staff were non-combatants and his men from his bodyguard detail and the ducal guards along with its captain while well trained were not monster killers and Emhyr was unsure if they would be able to take on a dragon.  
He swallowed as he heard his court mages voice raised over the din of yelling men and terrified horses, he recognised the spell being woven through the words and relaxed as a command in the language of power pulsed around him and smashed into the smaller dragon hurtling it to the ground, he saw the commander of his body guard detail dash past and with a decisive strike of his sword try and remove the creatures head, he watched in horror as the sword bounced back off its bony neck, barely making a dint let alone a cut.

His men seemed to freeze in shock as the beast shook itself trying to rise and get its wings up to launch itself into the sky. But where a sword didn’t work the strike of a bolt just under the wings crippled it so that its aborted move drove it into the ground. As it crashed into the dirt cheers rang out from the ducal Guard as a rider in black leather streaked past white hair half pulled back revealed the scarred but strong visage of Geralt of Rivia.

Emhyr watched in fascination as the Witcher leapt from the back of the galloping horse and unsheathed his silver blade in one smooth move, in two strides he was at the dragons side and with a blurring movement too fast to be seen the beast was minus a wing and while it screeched in pain and fury Geralt’s body flowed like water so fast that Emhyr couldn’t keep track of him, but he certainly saw the giant lizards head depart from its body.

Emhyr was riveted as he observed the Witcher as he danced through the fight, the sheer power and grace that seemed to be the hall mark of his caste was exemplified in the Witcher, White Wolf they called him, White death is what he brought.  
He had skilfully moved the fight with the second larger dragon away from the small convoy of carriages and horses and into the fields beside the road. Emhyr jumped out calling out orders for his men to arm up and regroup, the wounded to be attended too.

He turned back to the fight in time to see a shield form around the Witcher as a fireball the size of a cow hurtled towards him, but the Witcher stood firm and a force smacked the creature and the dragon crumple to the ground. He blinked wondering how the Witcher had managed that but then realised it must have been a sign. He stared truly astonished he could see this fight was harder, deadlier, the dragon more cunning and Geralt was smacked backwards twice from blows that would have killed a lesser man, but each time he leapt back into the fray silver sword glinting in the sun with each strike of the blade. It wasn’t long before he landed a punishing blow that dazed the beast enabling a second and far more lethal strike that ripped the creatures underbelly open.

He let his men cheer as Geralt calmly took a rag out from his belt pouch and clean the blood from his blade as he turned about and walked over towards the convoy on the road. As he was watching the Witcher closely he knew the precise moment that Geralts keen gaze spied him and he realised just whom he had saved. The usually graceful man misstepped but he took the uneven gait in stride and carried on up the embankment.

“Witcher,” his deep even voice carried no surprise and no pleasure at seeing Geralt of Rivia, it was his Emperor voice, the one he used at all times when in public “what an eventful surprise to see you here” Geralt stopped before him, Emhyr waved back the captain of the guard as he hurried forward Damien de la Tour reluctantly stepped back.

“Your Majesty” Geralt rough tone carried wary surprise at seeing him.  
Emhyr focused on Geralt, dust stained, streaked in dragon blood and soaking in sweat, he could smell the scent of horse, blood and unwashed body and internally grimaced, the one thing he couldn’t stand was that smell. It made him think of days stuck in a cursed body, the unfortunate side affect of an acutely sensitive nose the one thing he hated and loved brought back memories he’d rather not remember...he ruthlessly dragged his mind away from that path.

“I see the Path has kept you busy” he stated indifferently, reminding himself that Ciri loved this gruff man and he her, so he needed to be polite, his cool brown gaze focused on the amber slited gaze of the Witcher.

“It’s been eventful, but I’m looking forward to putting my swords up for the next few months when I reach home, what are you doing in Toussaint? Last I heard you retired and had taken an estate in Novigrad” Geralt had finished wiping the blood off his blade, sheathing it with alacrity.

“The Empress decided I would do better as Regent to Duke Anton-Andrae” It pleased Emhyr to see Geralt slightly jerk in surprise at his announcement, he had always enjoyed keeping the Witcher slightly on edge, it had been a favourite past time of his when he had been Emperor and could summon him to his side.

He had secretly taken delight in the mans refusal to bow to him and while he didn’t appreciate some aspects of the Witcher’s somewhat brusque personality he did appreciate one of the very few men who would tell him with impunity what he thought. It had saved him once from carrying out a rather monstrous deed and while he would never thank the Witcher for it he was grateful that the man had said what he said. 

“I appreciate your prompt - rescue of my convoy, come by the Palace before you leave the area and I will see you justly rewarded for todays activities.”

He went to turn away, dismissing Geralt from his presence, but he noticed a rather wicked gleam in Geralt eyes, one that he was familiar with, it was the same gleam that usually resulted in the Witcher refusing an order or telling him to go to hell. He braced himself for whatever the Witcher was about to say, it took everything he had not to stare in shock as Geralt replied.

“Don’t worry about the reward, consider it my gift for the new Regent” Geralt smiled at him, a knowing smile, Emhyr felt an unwelcome stirring of desire Flush through him at the sight of that smile, he suddenly understood why he had such a promiscuous reputation, the man was a handsome devil scars and all.

“You aren’t a landed citizen of Toussaint, a gift isn’t necessary” Emhyr calmly responded referring to the Toussaint tradition of landed citizenry giving presents or money to a new ruler, he was surprised at Geralts’ refusal for other than the time he refused the reward for finding Cirilla, which he understood, whoever had heard of a Witcher turning down a reward for slaying a monster. It puzzled him, but he’d been damned before he let the Witcher or anyone know it.

“Oh but I am your Majesty, a citizen that is, I take it Ciri didn’t tell you?” Geralts smile suddenly looked a little smug.

“Tell me what?” He tried for cool and collected feeling as if his world had suddenly tilted and unsure why he felt like it had.

“I’m the owner of Corvo Bianco, it appears your Majesty, that if you’re the Regent we’re neighbours now”

 


	3. Fate Calls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still unbeted and thank you to everyone reading this!!!!

Geralt felt Roach tug at the reigns, her pace picking up he looked around and realised that they were close to Corvo Bianco, the turn off less than a mile away, she could more than likely smell her feed. He let his Nilfgaardian mare have her head and she took of at a fast canter, he passed row upon row of neatly tendered vines, groves of olive trees and the newly installed bee hives, he wondered if they worked as well as he hoped they would. As she turned onto the road leading to he manor proper he noticed the grapes and olives had been harvested and were in the process of being pruned back for winter. He heard a yell and glanced over to a small pack of children as they started running beside him tumbling after his horse as they made a game of keeping pace with him.

He grinned in recognition as he spied his worker’s children, knowing that over the next few months they would be shadowing him when he went about his routine and work outs. He had taken to training a few of the more promising ones, with their parents permission, a young man trained by a Witcher would be able to find a place within the Ducal Guard, thus making the boys far more employable and therefor their future prospects much brighter. Maybe he should see to having the children schooled during the winter months, knowing their numbers and letters would certainly help them in life maybe training for the girls in other areas he considered, he’d talk to B.B about it.

He had a sense of pride as he looked at the manor as it came into view, he’d had some ups and downs since acquiring it and the building had some extensive renovations in the first year he’d had it, before the new- make that the last - regent had cut the estate off, he had objected to funding Corvo Bianco until the estate could become financially solvent.

It now sported 2 new wings, with several guest rooms, a new dining room, a trophy room and a new basement that was a dedicated training area and not to mention a bathing room that was straight out of Nilfgaard. When the basement was being built the builders had found an access tunnel to Elven ruins, but knowing the history of the place was to know that it was built on Elven ruins so it didn’t come as a surprise to Geralt, the treasure found there however had, but it had helped fund the build and then the estate after the cut off. As Roach cantered into the courtyard past the now functional well and into her stable, he greeted Romy the groom as he leapt down from her back.

“Greetings Sir Geralt, welcome home, I trust the Path was eventful.” The servant said, as he grabbed a brush and rag.

“Thanks Romy, it was certainly that” he said as he thought back to the last few hours and seeing the Emperor again. He patted his Mare as she shoved her nose into her feed bucket, “keep her away from too much grain this time Romy, she put on weight last time”

“It’s the children sir, they keep feeding her apples and strawberries,” Romy started taking off Roachs tack as he was speaking

“I’ll send your saddle bags over to the main house sir.”

Geralt chuckled as he walked away “Thanks Romy”. He paused and stretched his back as he took in the view of the thriving fields, and called out greetings to some of the workers as they bustled around. He jogged towards the stairs waving as he saw Barnabas-Basil and Marlene waiting at the door, “Hello B.B, lady de Trastamara”

“Sir Geralt, welcome home” said the elderly lady, a beaming smile on her face,

“Welcome home Sir” said Barnabas, “We weren’t expecting you till next week but everything is in order for you”

Geralt started unbuckling the two swords from his back, carefully placing them in the sword stand next to the door where he kept his current weapons. “I finished up in Gor Velen quicker than I thought I would, I did send a messenger, but it appears I beat the man here” he frowned, thinking back to a few incidences on the road leading here where the man might have found trouble. He sighed, he hoped the man was okay but after the conjunction of the spheres... well trouble was more than likely to be found by anyone unwary enough, the few Witcher’s that remained had suddenly found themselves swamped with work.

“What’s for dinner tonight Marlene?” Geralt looked at Marlene eagerly as they walked into the large receiving room that had been his dining room before the renovations.

“I didn’t expect you today sir, but i did make a beef burgundy stew for dinner and I did make enough for a hungry Witcher”  
Geralt felt his mouth water as he listened to Marlene as she explained what was for dinner. But as much as he was hungry he also knew that he smelt like he’d been mucking about in a nekkers nest, which he had done earlier that morning but judging by the way that his Majesty had flared his nostrils that smell had only gotten worse, although var Emeris hadn’t said anything about it. Geralt decided that he needed to Get the former Emperor to play cards with him, a face that straight would be a treat to deal with.

“I have taken the liberty of ordering your bath drawn up sir, unfortunately you will have to do your igni trick to heat the water.”

“That’s fine its better than the cold stream I dunked myself into an hour ago to wash slyzard blood of my armour.”

B.B winced, “Shall I have your armour sent to Master Lafargue for repair and maintenance?”

“Yes, if you could crate it for transport tomorrow that would be great B.B, I’ll write a message to him with I want replaced,

“Lady de Trastamara will dinner be ready in an hour? And if you both don’t have plans please join me for the meal” At her nod Geralt started up the stairs to the study and library which would lead to his rooms to get changed and into the bathing chamber.

As he walked into his rooms he felt the weight of the Path fall from his shoulders, he was home.  
He took of his armour piece by piece and hung it on its stand, he would need new gloves and his boots would need to be resoled he thought as he inspected the armour. In just his small clothes he walked to the door that lead to the 2nd most expensive extension to the house, the bathing chamber.

As he walked into the marble extravagance that he had installed back when he thought that Triss would - well that never happened and he was still a little sore over it, but as he looked at the filled pool of water, with pipes from the stream next to the manor it had running water and with its ledges for sitting and relaxing, for the first time he didn’t consider it a waste of money.

He pulled back a small grate near the pool and with several blasts of igni heated the rocks that would keep the pool heated, then with a whispered word to several runes activated the heating stones that would heat the water quickly. The pool would be fully heated in less than 5 minutes, and it was those spells that had cost him a small fortune. He sat on the small padded bench that held towels placed for his use and waited for the pool to heat up.

The room was luxurious with draping ivy and rose vines growing over the walls and pots of sweet scented Arenaria with Bryonia for colour in the corners of the room, the drapes on the diamond plane glass windows were pullled back and he could watch the sun setting in the distance.

Standing up with a sigh, he walked to a basin filling it with cold water he then took a small towel poured a small amount of soap into it and wiped the worst of the dirt and sweat of him...he then stepped into the hot water and settling himself down he started the process of washing the grime of the path away. Both the physical and the emotional.

 

   
“I do apologise Father, I honestly thought you knew that Geralt had been given an estate as part of the contract hunting the Beast of Beauclair” Cirilla stood in her study, her visage a little fuzzy and grey, but he could still see the humour in her eyes, she was still dressed for court, her crown atop of her silver hair and her chain of office around her shoulders, she wore both well and she was thriving on the challenges they represented.

“No Cirillia I hadn’t been made aware, if I had been I would have hardly made a fool of myself in front of him today” snapped Emhyr as he stood in front of a megascope, his back straight and his hands behind his back, his weekly meeting with his daughter had gone well until he had asked her why she hadn’t told him Geralt lived in Toussaint now. The topic of Geralt often undermined their healing relationship, Ciri had stated it was Jealousy he had stated it wasn’t and they had both agreed to disagree over the matter. Today though she had thought it amusing when he had explained what had happened.

“Well if its any consolation Father, all reports, and don’t you dare mention that I keep tabs on him, say that he’s a good land owner, takes his responsibility seriously and his wines from the last two years are considered to be some of the kingdoms finest, I do believe you were quite taken with the Sepremeto that was served when last you were here”

“That was one of the Witcher’s?” Asked Emhyr surprised, his eyes flickered to a side table where a light repast had been made available for him, along with a carafe of the same wine that she had just mentioned.

“Yes as was the red served the last night you were here, its called Kaer Morhen, it was a limited release, as you said that night you had never had a wine quite like it, and it’s got the wine aficionados talking about it”  
Emhyr gave his daughter a look of surprise, “they were from Corvo Bianco?” At her nod he grudgingly said “they were both exceptional wines.”

“Well, it didn’t kill you to say it” she said with a chuckle, “Think about it Father, you have a Witcher on call, he works with the Camerlango when there’s problems and he often takes contracts to keep sharp. This year was the first time he’s been on the path in 5 years and he’s home a full 2 months early. I think Corvo Bianco has been good for him, he has the workers who rely on him and he has the estate to keep him busy, I also believe he’s training some of the young boys swordcraft”

“I can see the advantages of having him here, I just wish I had known so it wasn’t such a surprise, is Triss Merigold here with him or is she still serving the King of Korvir?” He asked the question casually, maybe a little to casually he thought, but Ciri didn’t seem to realise.

“Ah, Geralt and Triss are no longer seeing each other.” She sounded a little bitter about it he realised.

“Ohhh? well that’s surprising,” he felt his heart flutter a little and sternly berated himself, the Witcher was not someone who was interested in men, and he was far to busy to be thinking of wooing a lover to his bed.

“It was, Triss apparently called it off and is now the mistress of the King of Korvir, said she didn’t want to wait for him as he was trying to figure out how to keep the estate afloat until the first wines came in”

“How remarkably selfish of her, I would have expected it of Yennifer not Triss” muttered Emhyr.

“Hmm, all I know is that it really hurt Geralt, he apparently cut a bloody swath through the local bandit population, till the point that there were no cut throats and bandits left for a while”

Emhyr snorted at the thought, but knowing the tenacity the Witcher had, he could believe it.

“And how is our young duke doing?” Asked Ciri, changing the subject.

Emhyr shifted, his thoughts turning away from a certain Witcher and to the boy under his guardianship. “He’s doing remarkably well, he’s no longer as sickly as before, he’s putting on a bit of weight and he’s got some colour into him. I have ordered him to start attending my daily meetings with the council this week, he’s been observing, but I’ll start including him in the decisions soon or asking him his opinion.” He was quite happy with the young dukes progress.

“There was no opposition from any of the Ducal council?”

Emhyr waved his hand dismissively, “I care not what the council think, this is the way a ruler should be taught to rule. I shadowed my father from the age of 6 until the day the usurper killed him”  
Ciri was silent as she thought things through, she looked at him “What are the chances that Anton was kept sick by his father?”

Emhyr actually growled, his anger deep and churning, “I would bet my regency on it that he was, if you keep the duke sick, you keep the duke controlled and thus keep the power behind the throne, it’s not an isolated incident, it’s happened quite frequently with child rulers. The problem is... I can’t prove it, but I will make sure that he gets healthy again and that he will be a ruler that will never be used for someone else’s power.” He snarled the last part with such venom he could see he shocked her when Ciri’s eyes widened, he tried to calm himself down,berating himself for such a loss of control, it was his sheer indomitable will that made him succeed. “He’s a bright boy” he tempered more calmly, “he may not have had a proper tutor but his nurse has kept him well informed on things in the duchy and she’s kept his mind sharp”

“I am relieved, I worried when I first got your reports on him last month, but I know that you’ll treat him well Father, you and I may not have had the best relationship” she paused as she said it, considering her words.

He interrupted her “Ciri, our relationship after I left Skellige was no relationship at all, my actions broke our family... I was a terrible father to you from then on and it is the greatest regret that I have”

He said it bluntly, but the pain in his voice was palpable, she smiled and it was her mothers smile, “I know, we’ve discussed this, I am glad that we can talk to each other about our past and not shy from it, it’s taken us awhile to get here. As I said before, I forgive you, but father you need to forgive yourself”

Emhyr blinked, he stuttered a bit, suddenly flustered. She gave him a sad smile, “I have to go father, I have another meeting”

He nodded his head and gave her a small smile, “Yes my dear, sleep well when you get to bed”

“And you father, think about what I just said” the megascope flared once and then her image disappeared  
Emhyr stood in the silent room, thinking about what she just said, he didn’t think he could forgive himself. He sighed walking over to the sideboard and poured himself a glass of the sepremento he sat in the the chair set out near the fire and raised the glass contemplating the amber liquid one of the more finer wines he had ever had the pleasure to taste, he sighed thinking of the past,

“To you _gwenbleidd_ and to the incredible woman you raised” he murmured.

 


	4. For Honour! For Toussaint!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: again unbeted
> 
> Thank you everyone for taking the time to read this :)

Geralt paused in front of another contract board and glanced over it, he took in the details of two contracts suitable for a Witcher, that was 9 contracts in total that he had seen suitable for his profession, he shook his head then hung up his own notice.

  
_Wanted two positions available: A teacher to teach 9 children of various ages their letters, numbers and history. The position comes with room and board, plus generous wage._   
_The second position: A herbalist is required to tend the herb and kitchen gardens, must have experience with rare herbs and be willing to train several young women the skills of a herbalist. The position also comes with room and board, plus generous wage and area to keep a shop in._   
_Please inquire at Corvo Bianco._   
_Sir Geralt of Rivia_

  
Geralt had a chuckle when he had seen the notices that Barnabas had written up to which he had then been forced to sign.  
But he had dutifully put the notices up at several of the contract boards, the last one in the city of Beauclair. He and barnabas had had a lengthy debate about the advantages and disadvantages of teaching children above their station, the debate had only ended when Lady Trastamara commented that by giving the children such an advantage would only foster loyalty among the staff.

As he walked away he noticed that people were staring at him, the whispers going around and it surprised him, he hadn’t seen this behaviour in Beauclair since he had brought the beast down, something was up. So he focused his hearing on what was being said and realised it was all about him and saving the new Regents life, he groaned inwardly when he heard how he had with such Valour and glory single handedly taken down 5 giant dragons from the North.

He turned to the two chittering noble women and gracefully bowed, “My ladies, forgive my interruption but it was two Slyzards, a type of draconid, not five great dragons and the guard had actually already brought one down.”

“Oh Sir Geralt, we were just discussing your incredible feat, are you sure it was only two?” She tittered over her fan at him.

He blinked... was he sure? yep he had actually heard right as if he couldn’t count, “Yes my lady, it was two, a matron and her mate” he said slowly hoping that would help let the information sink in but he was concerned that it wouldn’t.

“How brave of you” her friend simpered, “You are certainly a man that exemplifies the five knightly Virtues.”  
Oh boy, not this shit again he thought as he looked her in the eye, there was a determined look that he recognised, it was the look a woman got when she had marriage on her mind, he’d been dodging marriage proposals since the beast contract but this one felt different. It was time for a strategic retreat. “Thank you my lady, but please I interrupted and I should be going”

Unlike the errant knights of Toussaint he wasn’t ashamed to retreat when the fight wasn’t going in the direction he had intended it too, the tactic had saved his life on multiple occasions. So he retreated with sudden alacrity, almost bordering on rudeness, that’ll teach him to eavesdrop he thought to himself.  
What he needed he decided was a good game of Gwent and glass or six of vodka, he turned about and headed towards the Phesantry, famous for its fine alcohol and people with a deck that could actually challenge him.  
   
Emhyr stood, hands loosely clasped behind his back dressed in his favourite ensemble of black mantle over black pants, dark red embroidered doublet and knee high boots, he had the ducal chain of office draped over his shoulders which made him look austere and regal, everything he needed to look to the hide bound traditionalist that made up the Ducal Council. He looked relaxed but was anything but, he hadn’t been able to sleep well the night before, a certain Witcher had danced with his blades throughout his dreams.

But now wasn’t the time to reflect on why Geralt of Rivia was suddenly taking front and centre in his dreams. He stood in front of the large arched window that looked out over the city of Beauclair and the duchy beyond, as vantage points went this one was one of the best.

He felt more then heard the Ducal Council stir behind him waiting for him to take his seat, although he preferred to stand this time.

Looking to the left he was pleased to see the young Duke seated with his tutor, the young boy had actually shown a lot of initiative bringing a notebook to write in, it showed the boy took his duty seriously. Emhyr realised that if his charge was this serious it would be best that he set aside an hour a day to go over the meetings with Anton and discuss why each decision had been made and how they impacted the Duchy.

“Tell me more about the discrepancy among the landed taxes, and why it took me looking into it to find out that the ducal treasury hasn’t received the taxes from the last several month.” He intoned coldly, still looking out over the city but watching the reflection from behind him, his sudden question made the ducal Tax masters jump.

“It is as we said sire, the landed estates have been evading their tax obligations over the last 3 years, we did try to tell the previous regent but he-”

The former emperor held up a hand silencing the man “You’re telling me” he interrupted “that a man who was obsessed with money and how fast he could spend it, who raised the tax within the duchy to over the imperial limit imposed didn’t care that the estates weren’t paying their dues” he turned and leveled an icy gaze at the two men. He knew he was being lied too, the evidence was mounting but the puzzle hadn’t come together just yet.

“Yes sire, we have a record of every time we attempted to talk to Lord Var Torv’hariss” Stuttered Master Lefargo “but he was either too busy or too drunk to listen to us. After taking out the funds for the running of the duchy there was nothing left to go to the ducal treasury”.

“You are to send me the ledges for the Ducal costs next week, I will look into where the funds are going and see if the costs can be offset”

“The Camerlengo has been the largest drain on the -“

“Excuse me” snapped the Camerlengo “but the monster population has exploded over the last 4 years, the deaths of our citizens attributed to monster attacks are at all time high, our Knights don’t work for free as free does not feed them”

“The knights are a necessary expense if Toussaint will not have a standing army”. He watched as the lords stirred and he heard mutters about tradition. He glared at them all “As I said, they are a necessary expense to keep the populace safe and the Empress has stated that the safety of the populace is the biggest priority of the Empire.” He turned to Rafael de Surmann, the Ducal Camerlengo, “Are their any contracts that the knights have not been able to handle?”

Rafael hesitated, “there are three sire, Sir Perrin de darbonair died while trying to fill one and the the other two resulted in several nasty injuries” Several of the lords at the table bowed their heads at the news that the young Knight had died.

Emhyr turned and faced the table, “Mererid send my condolences to the young knights family, and de Surmann? Send any contracts that the Knights cannot handle to me, I want to see them before I approve of the them being turned into a Witcher’s contract, I”ll then talk to the Master Witcher.”

“Sir Geralt saved your life” came the clear high bell of a young boy, everyone turned towards the young duke who suddenly looked very nervous to be the center of attention.

Emhyr waved the tutor off as he went to keep the boy quite and looked Anton in the eyes, his blue gaze shone with boyish admiration and not a small amount of determination as he hugged his book to his chest. “Yes he did” remarked Emhyr

“yesterday, from what he called a Slyzard attack”

“I was told it was a dragon” mumbled the boy, he looked away shy all of a sudden, his mop of brown curls falling forward to hide his face, he was obviously not used to giving his opinion.

“They’re a type draconid, but no less fearsome considering the beasts spat fire”. Emhyr stated sardonically, he was wondering where the boys was going with this and he prodded him towards it, “It was certainly tense before the Witcher arrived”

Anton hesitated, “He should be rewarded” ahh there it was.

“I did offer him payment but he declined” some eyebrows were raised at that pronouncement although not from Anton- Andrae, most knew that a Witcher was always awarded for their efforts and never turned down the offer of an award.

“Oh” said the duke, it was very clear though that Anton had thought thing through when he suddenly said “then maybe he should receive a medal?” Emhyr didn’t expect that but he thought about it for a few seconds, Anton had grown up on tales of knightly deeds and adventure, and a knight saving the life of his liege was one of the most popular stories about errant knights. Before he could say anything, the Dukes tutor said gently.

“Your Grace, Master Geralt has already received Toussaints highest honour, the _Vitis Vinifera_ there is no other medal we could offer that is comparable to the life of one who was once our Emperor”  
The ducal council nodded their heads at this logic and Emhyr watched as the young boy deflated, his first idea put forward to the council summarily shot down.

Emhyr thought quickly as to what he could do in his capacity as Regent, he could see the merits of this, the celebrations would be big as Toussainians were very big on celebrating, and after the last few years they had had little to celebrate.

He waved his Chamberlain over, while he may not be able to award the _Vitis Vinifera_ , there was a Nilfgaardian award that would be appropriate he whispered “Does Geralts action meet the _Creasa_ _Deien_?”

Emhyr raised an eyebrow as Mererids pinched features seemed to pinch further at the thought of Geralt receiving such a high honour but he was nothing if not truthful, “I believe so Sire, he has single handedly saved the life of a direct member of the Imperial Family, a Former serving Emperor and his retainers.”

Emhyr quickly thought it through, the Empire would foot the bill for a city wide celebration, it wasn’t often that the _Creasa_ _Deien_ was awarded and he knew Ciri would jump at the chance to give Geralt something, anything since the man kept declining gifts of patrimony. The Creasa Deien came with an annual stipend drawn from the Imperial Treasury, and a title...speaking of the Empress, “Do I need the Empresses permission to award it?”

“No Sire, as a former serving Emperor, you are allowed to give several awards to those you deem worthy ”

He nodded and turned to Anton and gave a small smile to the Duke. “Your Grace, your idea has merit, Sir Geralts’ actions have ultimately saved my life and the life of my retainers and while the _Vitis Vinifera_ can’t be awarded him because he already has it there is the _Creasa_ _Deien_ , a Nilfgaardian Honour that Geralts actions meet.”

“So can we give him the _Creasa_ _Deien_?” He sounded hopeful,

Emhyr nodded, and watched the smile bloom on Antons face, it made him feel - good, he hadn’t felt this feeling since Ciri was a child.

“Mererid, see to the arrangements, notify the empress and we will have the Ceremony in two weeks.

“Sire” Mererid bowed and made another notation in his book.

“Now thats done” he turned to the gathered Lords, he was going to piss them off he thought smugly and he was going to enjoy it, keeping his tone neutral he stated, “Let’s discuss this years Tourney, quite simply put my lords the Duchy can’t afford it.”


	5. The Hunter’s Path

6 days later,  
   
Geralt tipped his head back scenting the air, there, to the right, he thought and took off at a fast walk keeping his nose alert to any change in direction. The stench of old blood, rot and wet fur was a familiar one and an unwelcome one at that. He hated vampires, and this was the all too familiar scent of one, he’d narrowed it down to two a Katakan or and Ekimmara, he was hoping for a katakan but the ferocity of the three attacks had him thinking it was more an Ekimmara.

Geralt had killed more vampires in the Provence of Toussaint than any other country in the entire continent, know knowing that it was the landing place for the vampires when the 1st conjunction bought them here. It made sense know that he’d thought about it, he’d always hunted more lesser vampires in Toussaint but since the Night of Long Fangs his average was closer to four a year instead of two or three every five years.

He paused focusing his cat like eyes on the ground, bending over he picked up a small gold ring, covered in blood, tacky to the touch. Not far, he thought as he stood and continued forward through the dense copse of tree, coming to a sudden and abrupt halt as he came on the precipice of a small cliff, he looked down and saw a cave entrance beneath him. Gotcha ya, glancing towards the sky he noted that the sun was at its zenith a perfect time to take on a vampire. The sun contrary to popular belief didn’t kill a vampire, but day time did slow down their ability to regenerate.

He whistled to Roach and then as she ambled over to him removed several vials, potion and bombs from his pack, he wasn’t going into this fight unprepared. Superior Cat, Superior black blood, he hesitated over the Ekimmara decoction but decided to bring it with him, it maybe an Ekimmara, he clipped several devils puffballs to his belt and took out the superior vampire oil... time to prepare.

He picked a spot and knelt down settling on his haunches, this time was almost sacred to a Witcher...the time when he contemplated the upcoming fight, tactics best utilised and to a degree his own mortality. He breathed in, letting those memories of love and laughter come to the fore, he breathed out, letting go of the regrets the years had brought, using the time to oil the blade. He opened his eyes, his cat like eyes shined, determination in his gaze he stood up, flexed his muscles and felt as mentally prepared as he could be. He glanced down at his oiled blade and then reached for the vial of black blood.  
The burn of poison made him hiss in pain and he bent over as it flooded his system with a potent toxin, his body compensated and pumped out adrenaline enhancing his reflexes and reaction time, his acute hearing suddenly got sharper and he could hear the chitter of bats from the cave, no pain no gain he thought as he shrugged of the pain and stood up straight. It was time.

He slid down the slope coming to a halt next to the entrance, walking in he took the vial of Cat and swallowed, the bitter taste of Aether and white gull burned his throat but his eyes immediately adjusted to the dark and his vision turned grey and white, but he could see the red pulse of blood in the bats that slept above him on the cave ceilings. He kept his sword at his side, relaxed but ready as he navigated the tight passage of the cave system.

He was close, he could hear it, a sudden curve in the rock led him into a large cavern and he knew without a doubt this was the creatures lair. A screech knocked him back a few steps but he brought his silver blade up just as the white blur from an Ekimmaras pelt flashed past him, its claws glancing off the hastily cast Quen shield and drew sparks from where they connected with his sword.

He whirled to the right bringing up his weapon in one hand and unclipping a bomb with the other, he tossed it as the Ekimmara paused in the center of the cavern, it squealed as poison exploded into a cloud and it stepped back shaking it mane.

Geralt took the opportunity to toss back the Ekimmara decoction thankful that he had brought it with him, but also aware that his toxicity level was really high, he wouldn’t be able to take anything more. The creature shook of the effects of the bomb and came at him with deadly force, slashing out with a fury that Geralt could barely keep up with as he matched each rake of its claws with a flick of his blade.

The witcher and the monster danced a dance of deadly grace and power both aware that only one would live through this and both equally adamant it would be him. Suddenly the Ekimmara hit Geralt in the left shoulder his shoulder guard giving way under those razor sharp claws he felt hot trails of fire rake over his arm, he danced back cursing his blood flowing freely to splatter over the floor leaving wispy trails of smoke rising up from where they landed.

The beast gave a hissing laugh and taunting Geralt it dragged its claws over its tongue, tasting him, the message clear, it would feast on Geralt. Geralt smirked, oh you stupid foul fiend he thought as the black blood did what it was supposed to, the creature shrieked in pain as it burnt through its system and slowed it down.

Geralt followed through making a swift sign lighting the ground with flame and catching the creature offguard, it was enough to put it on the defence, after a series of quick vicious moves, his blade struck through it chests cleaving its heart in two and it slid to the ground. Dead. Geralt stood above it and grimaced in pain as he gingerly transferred his blade into his other hand and checked out his wound. Yeah that was going to need stitching. He groaned as he pulled his knife, he had one last thing to do.  
 

  
It was late afternoon when Geralt stepped into Corvo Bianco, he had ridden hard from Coronata due to the suddenness of what look like an autumn storm coming in, the ride had been gruelling as the shoulder wound, while clean and bandaged had taken a battering from Roachs galloping. All he wanted was to stitch the wound take a hot bath and down a bottle of wine... possibly not in that order, but he was brought up short by the unfamiliar sight of a richly dressed boy, no more than seven, standing in front of his Undvik armour set. The boy was fingering a rather large crack in his gauntlet peering at it with interest.

Geralt certainly didn’t recognise his young guest, dressed in red and grey with a trimmed mop of brown curls that looked to be recently cut... but he had never hurt a child and enjoyed the opportunity to teach.

“The damage was sustained when I fought the Frost giant of Undvik” he said softly, not wanting to startle the boy too much.

The boy jumped and spun around, quickly placing his hands behind his back and blushed at being found touching something he probably shouldn’t, Geralt smiled at him and as he stepped close he noticed the young kid step back. He reached past the boy and brought down the sword called Adversary, the sword that brought the giant down.

He held it out to him “You can touch if your careful, all my weapons are kept in prime condition and are ready to be used, as with the Armour, there isn’t one item here that’s ceremonial” he gave the sword to him hilt down, “careful, its sharp, this is the sword I used to kill the giant”

The boy held it wonder in his eyes “cor... you really killed the giant Sir Geralt?” His voice was high but his words well modulated, educated Geralt thought not one of the estate kids or the orphanage that was for sure so a child possibly from one of his neighbours, maybe he had gotten lost.

Lady de Trastamara walked in carrying a tray with milk fresh choc chip cookies and a slice of her berbercaine fruit tart... his mouth watered.

“Oh Sir Geralt, you’re back from your hunt.” She placed the tray one the sideboard and turned to him worry in her eyes, Geralt groaned inwardly, she’d noticed “and your injured,” she always noticed. The boy gasped and his eyes widened, he looked Geralt up and down but he’d cleaned the blood off his Teshum Mutna armour and had bound the wound, “I’ll get his Majesty” he turned and dashed towards the stairs leading to his study, taking the sword with him.

Geralt blinked, Majesty? The kid couldn’t possibly be referring too... he focused his hearing, it was then he noticed the deep well articulated tone of Emhyr var Emreis and with it the knowledge that the scent that had been tickling his nose since he had stepped through the door was that familiar scent of a musky incense he’d always associated with The Emperor of Nilfgaard. One that had always delighted his heightened sense of smell much to his disgruntlement. “What’s the Emperor doing here?” he whispered urgently to Marlene.

“I’m not sure but he’s been here with Barnabas-Basil since lunch time, I took his grace down to look at your trophy rooms as he was fidgeting, obviously bored as his tutor had been sent back to the Palace, the silly cad apparently sat in poison Ivy, I went to get him something to eat, he could stand to put some more weight on”

“That was the duke?” Geralt swore to himself, var Emreis would probably have something to say, maybe skin him alive about the kid carrying a live sword. She nodded, and turned around as the clatter of shoes hurrying down the steps intruded on the whispered conversation, “I’m okay B.B I just need to stitch the wound” he said as his Major-domo rushed into the large foyer.

Followed more sedately by Emhyr var Emreis and Duke Anton-Andrae. The former Emperor now Regent was carrying the sword but the slight furrowing between his brows was the only indication he was a little irritated. Geralt wasn’t up to the courtly bow that he had been taught by Mererid but he bowed from the waist towards both nobles. As he looked back up he saw that the new Regent was looking at him with both eyebrows raised and a gleam of - disappointment Geralt realised with no small amount of shock.

“I thought you bowed before no man” var Emreis said deeply as he placed the sword back on its rest.

“Didn’t bow for you.” He said without thinking then winced as both his household staff started at him in dismay.

“Ahhh and there’s that famous insolence” var Emreis drawled “May I say I actually missed it”

“Really” Geralt bared his teeth, gearing up for the usual banter that was always followed by him being commanded to silence,

“I’ll be sure to lay it on in spades when ever you see me then” he crossed his arms over his chest, taking the usual belligerent stance he adopted when in the former Emperors presence, he always enjoyed this verbal sparing with var Emreis.

“Ahh?” They both looked at the young duke who was looking back and forth between them puzzled and a little tense at what he thought would be a major confrontation. Geralt immediately felt contrite, he’d forgotten about the duke and what he would think.

“It’s alright Anton, The Witcher and I have a long history, he is one of the very few people in this world who I will allow to speak as he does, he is the man who raised my daughter”

Geralt smiled at the boy, “Someone needs to keep him on his toes”

Emhyr snorted shaking his head at the Witcher’s audacity, “You’ve never managed that” he said he retorted.

“Not for the lack of trying” swiped back the Witcher with a chuckle.

“So your friends?” Anton sounded relieved, but both Witcher and Ruler gave the boy an incredulous look.

“I wouldn’t go that far” muttered Geralt as he looked pleadingly at var Emeris whom actually smirked.

Emhyr looked at Anton “Here is a lesson for you as a Duke Anton, rare is the person who will not try to use you for your power, when you find that person you need to find the value in what they say and do, whether they are friend or foe”

Anton nodded thoughtfully “because they ground you?”

Emhyr smiled in delight “yes they have a tendency to ground you” he looked at Geralt.

Geralt started at the his adversary who had once been his enemy and read what was actually being said. “I didn’t think you held me in such regard?” He had to admit, it shocked him.

Emhyr was silent, “I value your truth Witcher, and you have always given me that. You gave me what I needed to hear not what I wanted to hear.” It was a startling moment for Geralt who realised that the man before him was the man that Ciri was talking about when she said that her father had mellowed a little, he was still the formidable ruler, Geralt thought he would alway be even though he was retired but here and now, this was as close to an apology as Geralt was ever likely to receive.

A sudden clap of thunder boomed Geralt turned, opening the door to see that infamous autumn storm settle in. “Damn, I saw it coming when I rode in, looks like that won’t let up for a good few hours! Where’s your carriage and guard?”

“We rode, the guard were given a tour of your cellars and were most taken with your training rooms deciding to stay there while I conducted my business.” var Emreis came up behind Gert and swore in Nilfgaardian under his breath, Geralt caught the words though and tried not to look scandalised, he was a Witcher, he shouldn’t be that scandalised he thought.

“Well it looks like your not leaving until this lets up, Lady de Trastamara, could you please see to the girls setting things up for our guests and his guards” Emhyr raised an eyebrow at Geralt as he looked at the elderly woman.

”Lady de Trastamara?” She was dressed simply and not as one of her station would be so Geralt could understand var Emreis’ surprise.

“Long story, I’ll tell you at dinner, and by the way, you’re in for an absolute treat”

“Oh Sir Geralt, please, his Majesty would have the finest chefs the land has to offer to tend his table”

“Yes but they’re not you”

She laughed as she curtsied to the Emperor, turning she smiled to Duke Anton and said, “since your tutor had to return to Beauclair would you please accompany me for afternoon tea.” The Duke looked to his guardian, clearly wanting to stay but torn when it came to sweets, var Emreis nodded and she picked the tray she had brought out and bustled away towards her domain to feed a starveling duke and rally the 4 servant girls Geralt employed.

“Barnabas-Basil make sure the guard are well tended, get the grooms to set the training rooms up with pallets to sleep, we still have them from last winter in the cellars.” At his major-domos nod Geralt said excellent and B.B, ever stoic at the Witcher’s commands, turned to face the storm and rally the grooms and workers to set the training room for 12 guards to be comfortable in.

“You seem to think we will be staying the night?” was the sardonic question as Geralt turned back to var Emreis and gave a laugh.

“The storm will blow over by nightfall it always does, the rain however won’t let up till morning and the roads really shouldn’t be traveled when they’re that wet especially at night. You’ve already lost one pair of horses, you will loose another if they ride the roads in the poor state there in.” Geralt watched as his unexpected guest sighed relaxing his stance a little

“Yes, I’m aware of the deplorable condition, I have already made preparations to have them fixed and cobbled.”

“You’re putting in cobbled roads?”

“Yes, the main roads, leading to Beauclair and to the passes out of the Provence, it should have been done years ago”

“Good” He stretched his neck and winced at the burn from his upper arm.

“Where are you injured?”

“Left shoulder and upper arm, the Ekimmara managed to get through my armour, and sliced my arm near to the bone.”

“Do you have a healer on the estate?” It shook Geralt a little to realise that he was seeing genuine concern in Var Emreis’ eyes.

“No but it’s something I’m going to look into, one of the young boys died from a mystery illness while I was on the Path, we’ve got a herbalist now though but she starts next week. I’ve Done a field dressing, I can stitch it so I don’t need a healer. You don’t need to concern yourself with it, I’ve taken far worse than this on the Path”

“I’m not concerned, I just don’t want to tell my daughter that you were injured and I didn’t see to it that you were healed, I’ll see to it”

“You?” Geralt said in disbelief.

He was treated to a burning look of exasperation “Do remember Geralt, I spent 15 years as a cursed man beast, I leant some very practical lessons in that time”.

Geralt picked up his jaw at that, 15 years on the fringes of society as a cursed half creature would have taught the man a lot he thought. “Alright then” he made up his mind “my supplies are in my rooms.” Geralt walked past with a follow me to var Emreis.

As the former Emperor walked behind him Geralt was very conscious of the musky scent of incense as they walked into his study and library.

Ignoring the fusspot of a chamberlain var Emeris employed Geralt immediately went to the double door that lead to the spacious and luxurious rooms that were his sanctuary. He turned to face the former Emperor to make a quip about a wolf and his lair but he saw the look of quite appreciation on the mans firm features, his brown eyes looking at the large plane of glass that made the slanted skylight over his bed, the room was done in shades of blue and black with accents of silver.

“I like to watch the stars” Geralt said a little self consciously, which brought Emreis attention back to him.

“A man whose spent his life on the road would find comfort in their light I suppose” murmured var Emreis.

Geralt led them both to a corner where there was a cabinet and a chair with a small table beside it, he made a fist and let loose an igni sign that lit every candle in the area, the light from the skylight was dim so he would need to offset so his “friend” could see. He muttered under his breath as he tried to reach for the buckles that’s held his chest armour together, with one hand it was a near impossible feat, the armourer who’d hired him had helped him last time to get it off and on.

He felt strong hands brush his away and firmly take hold of the buckles, deftly making short work of his chest piece, before long he was was in his undershirt, var Emreis walked in front of him and asked where he kept his medicine chest Geralt replied and pointed he managed to pull of his linen undershirt but got it off all the same, he looked over to var Emreis has laid out the tools he needed and had also emptied the jug of water into the pitcher. Geralt noticed that he had stoped what he was doing and was staring at his bared and scarred chest, he would have felt a little uncomfortable with the scrutiny but he knew that every single scar was being memorised by that formidable mind.

“Is this area set up so you can tend your wounds?”

Geralt hesitated as he sat down “yes its more convenient.” A sudden realisation made him move with shocking speed as the former Emperor reached to remove the bandage on his upper arm... blood had soaked through the fabric and it’s almost black hue reminded Geralt... his blood was highly acidic and highly toxic. He caught var Emreis’ hand in his own looking up into suddenly narrowed dark brown eyes, that glinted with sharp irritation.

Var Emreis opened his mouth probably to rebuke him so Geralt quickly spoke and let go of his hand “Sorry, it was careless of me but I still have black blood in my system, it maybe enough to make you ill on contact.” Geralt watched the him as he absorbed the information

“Well I can’t attended you if you can’t neutralise it, where do you keep your white honey?” Geralt raised his eyebrows, today was a day full of surprises.

“In the potions cabinet next to the medical chest, it’s labeled”

“How long does it take to work?” He was asked as he knocked back the sweet liquid.

“It’s instantaneous, but I’ll cut the bandage off” As he did he watched as strong hands, turned back the cuffs of his black doublet and then wrung out several rags. “So how did you know that I’d need white honey to counteract the potion?” he asked mildly as the wound was being washed, not flinching as the burn turned to flame.

“I’ve read up extensively on Witcher’s and their abilities, I wouldn’t hire your caste if I didn’t know how to utilise them” Geralt was surprised at how efficiently the man went about what he was doing, he clearly knew just what to do and there was no hesitation in his movements. 

“Sensible” silence followed the exchange as Geralt grunted once in pain as Toussaints new Regent stitched the wound closed.

“With a Witcher’s healing ability how long before you able to wield a sword” he had finished bandaging the wound but hadn’t moved away Geralt looked up into curious brown eyes, that were once again looking at the scars

“I can wield a sword now, but if you’re asking how long until I’ve fully recovered I can take the stitches out in three days and it will be fully healed in five, wounds like this heal quickly its the ones that take out large portions of skin and muscle that take longer to heal.” he relaxed, the pain was still there but it was manageable.

He gave a slight jerk as the hand that had shaped an Empire gently touched the scar on the left of his pec muscle, one of his largest ones and one that had taken over a month to heal. He shivered as the touch elicited a sudden and very unexpected pleasure that made his nipples harden. He froze, there was no way that had gone unnoticed, glancing up into a suddenly heated gaze that had turned those usually cold eyes to the rich brown of sun warmed whiskey. Geralt swallowed as the touch shifted and moved across his chest and then raked his nipple with a fingernail, nerve endings flared to life in concentrated pleasure that winged its way straight to his groin, he felt himself harden immediately but his attention was wholly focused on the eyes that never left his, his every flinch and the slight gasp that followed catalogued.

“My my, this is a surprise Witcher” the heated tone matched the heated eyes that felt like they bore straight into his soul... Geralt didn’t know what to think next, he had never had such a visceral response to someone touching his chest before and it was with _Emhyr fucking var Emreis._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone’s interested the incense I refer to as the personal scent of Emhyr is one called Kastoori by Goloka... its my favourite has a subtle masculine scent it it I love, it just happened to be burning when I was writing this


	6. Eyes of the wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ive changed the rating to explicit, and just a warning to everyone, this chapter is explicit. I wasn’t intending be this explicit but it managed to go that way.

Emhyr var Emreis sat at the large, functional rather than ornate desk that sat looking over the Corvo Bianco vineyard, the storm had been swift with torrential rain thunder and flashes of lightning that had lit the skies above but now it was just raining. And as the witcher had said, the rain was heavy and would not make for safe travel. Evening had fallen and the estate was settling down for the night, its Master had seen to the handling of unexpected guests with alacrity and Emhyr had been appraised that his men were well looked after and comfortably ensconced in the basement for the night. He could smell heaven as the cook who was a lady had taken up the challenge and was preparing for dinner, judging by the scent filling the mansion dinner would be served soon.

There was a quite contentment here at Corvo Bianco he thought, it was peaceful, even as it had been thrown into chaos it was still peaceful. He held a glass of red in his hand and while it wasn’t the Kaer Morhen it was another equally fascinating wine that just begged to be savoured, he found it just as fascinating as its makers reaction to his touch he mused as he looked at the dark ruby red liquid. He knew desire when he saw it and Geralts reaction when he had raked his erect nipple had confirmed what he had seen the second he had touched the scar on his chest. The glazed look that had filled those amber cats eyes, the soft blush across those defined cheeks told him far more than just simple desire had been present as well, now he had to wonder just what to do with the information.

To seduce or not seduce he pondered, Emhyr knew that he wanted the Witcher, and truth be told there had always been some element of desire in nearly every interaction he had had with Geralt from the time he had seen him in Cintra’s court. It may have been the desire to kill him at times, or the desire to see the Witcher bend to his will, but the stubborn man had never bent, and he realised it was the desire to see if he could make him bend that had driven him for years when it came to his meetings with the man. He had been borderline obsessed with him.

He wondered though, Geralt had to all accounts enjoyed women and strong women at that. His lovers had always been women of strong temperament, those whose only use for a male had often been to see what they could achieve with the ‘tool’ in their hand. He also knew that King Tranced’s concubines were women who were more... dominant in the bedroom, nothing that would cause pain but his spies reported that the king did like handcuffs and if Triss Merigold was the Kings mistress?...

Could Geralt of Rivia’s attraction to Triss Merigold and Yennifer of Vengaberg come from such a place? It really was an intriguing idea, he had always been the more dominant one in the bedroom when it came to both his female lovers and the occasional male partner. He shifted uncomfortably and with a firm grip moved himself into a more comfortable position, the witcher was certainly a distracting male.

Mererid droned on about the estates production and income, what Geralt had achieved was nothing short of a miracle, he had pulled money from somewhere to tide the estate until it could be viable, he had used agricultural technics that had fastened the growth of the vines and nearly quadrupled the yield of both his grapes and his olives in just two years. The last two years had put the small vineyard firmly into financial surplus and his wines were fetching a premium price that ranked up there with Est Est and Erevaluce.

The last several hours had been a series of revelations about the man who up until today he had seen only as a blade and one to be used but only as a weapon. He was now looking at the evidence that Geralt of Rivia was much more than a sword for hire he was vastly intelligent and could look at problems with both reason and logic.

He had always been attracted to intelligence and as the day had passed he acknowledged to himself that the grain of attraction he’d noticed when Geralt had saved his convoy was deeper than he thought. He felt it blossom into a greater desire, which would explain that when he had seen that Geralt had responded to his touch it had fanned that desire into an inferno that had taken everything he had to step away from.

He remembered how he had trailed his hand up to Geralts neck and held it there, feeling the heartbeat thunder under the palm of his hand and watched as Geralts breathing had quickened. He had then lent forwards and nuzzled the spot just under the Witcher’s ear, which had made the man jump, he had needed to think about his next step and just where he wished this, what ever this was, to go so he had straightened up looked at the glazed eyes and firmly said “Bath I think witcher, you need to wash the days fight away” and as hard as it had been he had then walked away with a decision to make.

Because if it was one thing he did know with absolute certainly was that Geralt was completely loyal to those he trusted and loved, but he could also be a powerful enemy to those who hurt him, he had already been an enemy to Geralt and he didn’t want to be an enemy again. His daughter would never forgive him if he hurt the man who was her foster father.

“So its confirmed that the estate has paid all taxes that were owed over the last 4 years in full, however the amounts that were recorded at the Ducal Tax office do not reflect what is stated in the estate records, it is short by nearly three thousand crowns sire.”

“Geralt is a man of honour and integrity, his meticulous record keeping show that there is no possible way for him to hide the coin, the discrepancy comes from the office. It is as i have suspected from the start, the two ducal tax officers are embezzling the funds. As have several of the landed gentry” stated Emhyr as he dragged his mind away from thoughts of Geralt’s love life and back to the matter at hand.

“Write me their arrest orders and I’ll seal them tomorrow” Mererid bowed and noted it in his planner.

Geralt’s tread was light as it came onto the landing that lead to the study, he was dressed casually but elegantly in a well fitted and tastefully embroidered doublet and hose in dove grey and blue. He looked a little uncomfortable but he held himself much better than he did the last time he had seen him wear formal attire, which had been at Cirilla’s coronation.

“Your Majesty, Barnabas-Basil told me why your here, there has been no tax evasion -“

He held up a hand to silence him, “Everything is in order, I’m not concerned with you possibly evading your tax obligation, I know you better than that. I chose to audit your estate to confirm a suspicion that the Tax officers are embezzling funds that are due to the Ducal treasury.”

He watched as Geralt silently took everything he was saying into consideration,

“Then you have found what you were looking for” said the man as he reached up and pushed his hair over his ear, he had left it half up in a ponytail but some had come out and had gotten in his eyes.

“Yes” stated Emhyr, as he picked up a quill and made a notation in the pages before him.

“Do you need my assistance with anything?” he was surprised at the offer and sat back.

“No, my assistants are more than capable for this work, but if I do have need of you I have no hesitation in commanding your presence to me” he said it with a hint of humour and was rewarded with Geralt giving the idea a slight half hearted sneer.

“Lady de Trastamara asked me to inform you that dinner is served at your convenience”

“Ah my convenience, not yours... you seem a little disgruntled over then fact that I am your guest of honour” he said witch a slight chuckle.

“Oh I’m getting a crash course in hospitality from my Chatelaine and it’s the bit that due to the fact that your the highest ranking noble here you get to pick the dinner time when I’m starving and she won’t let me pinch a piece of pie..oh and apparently you get my bedroom as well” groused the Witcher, Emhyr noted with amusement that Mererid did his best not to snap at their host and nearly lost the battle.

Emhyr raised his nearly empty glass to Geralt and saluted him with it, “It is good to be the Regent” he said with a slightly mocking tone and with that he swallowed the last bit, stood up and walked towards his host. “Shall we then? I can’t have you starving and I’ve been sitting up here for the last two hours smelling whatever your Lady de Trastamara is cooking... and you will explain her to me, it has put my chefs to shame”

Geralt actually pinkened up a bit, “Yeah her food is incredible, I am lucky to have her here, she’s been a big help in learning how to run an estate that has to function for up to 25 workers and their families.”

Emhyr walked past him and down the stairs back into the rather large foyer, he found Lady de Trastamara and his young ward waiting for them. He noted with pleasure that Anton was not only smiling but the young boy was positively glowing, he had taken the boy on a whim ostensibly so that the duke could see more of his domain. An excuse really and he had nearly sent him back with his tutor but now he could see that folding into the boys gentle plea to please stay had been a good one. “Have you been busy your grace?” he asked as he made his way to the boy, Geralt walked behind him, almost silent except or the occasional susurration of his slippers scrapping stone tiles.

“Yes sire,” he nodded vigoursly.

“He’s been helping me settle your men” said Geralt from behind him.

“Sir Geralt gave them an entire barrel of Est est” remarked the Duke he seemed awed that Geralt had been that kind”

“Well our host is certainly generous, the guard must have been please’

“Oh yes, he then showed me some of his trophies, did you know that slayed the giant Golyat?” well thought Emhyr, it seemed his ward had a giant case of hero worship.

“Yes I had heard report to that effect” Emhyr stated mildly and stepped forward to allow Geralt to take the hosts lead, he placed a hand on his wards back and gently guided the boy towards the large dining room at the back of the property, he had been impressed with the large lead lined windows that had looked over a small stream and the rest of the property. It was a glorious view but now it was darkness and rain. Young Anton kept up his chatter as he sat down and Emhyr was slightly dazed at how animated the boy was.

The table had been laid with what he could see was simple fare, breads, cheeses, cold meats, pates and fruits, but in the centre was a silver dish that wafted the most amazing scent he had ever smelt when it came to food. The two serving girls quickly ushered them to their table and he was amused to see Geralt hesitate at the head of the table but ultimately give way to him as was expected by the host. The main course turned out to be a simple peasant stew, he was told it was called a Charbonnard Flamand, and he had never had anything like it served to him before, probably because it was considered to be for peasants, but by all that the sun held dominion over it was one of the most delicious things he had ever eaten. The meal itself was... friendly, Geralt chatting to Anton over the meal, telling his stories of what it was like to be a Witcher, and the boy was thriving under the attention. He listened as well interjecting every now and then when he needed to but it was a pleasure to listen to the deep even tones of his host.

He was fascinated with Geralt’s ability to break a curse rather than destroy the danger, the story of how he broke Lady de Trastamaras curse made for good listening and as the meal wrapped up he looked at the old woman and saw pain in her eyes, she had lost so much he thought. He came to the sudden realisation that her fate could just as easily have been his, he hadn’t lived almost the entirely of his life as a cursed being but he could of. He looked down at his lap where there was a slice of bread and several pieces of dried fruit and nuts.

“Do you have any behaviours left over from you time as a wright?” He asked the question suddenly and Geralt looked at him puzzled but Lady Trastamara gave an embarrassed laugh.

“Yes” she said “I can’t stop collecting spoons, Barnabas-Basil is a dear, he watches over me and when the kitchen get a little bare of spoons he comes and asks me for them”

Emhyr gave a slight smile, “I horde food” Geralt jerked at his comment and looked at him with wide eyes, Emhyr never spoke of his time cursed, it was a period of his life he would rather forget but he opened up a little to let the old woman know she wasn’t alone, he saw the understanding and appreciation in Geralts’ eyes.

“You were cursed sire?” Asked Anton, shocked at the notion, he was a bright boy and had made the logical leap at what he had heard,

“Yes, when I was 13”

“Did a witcher break your curse” he asked, looking at Geralt

“No, I broke it but Geralts’ actions saved my life so that I had the chance to break it”

“Cor”

Emhyr winced at the peasant saying of surprise but Lady de Trastamara said “Your grace, if you must express an exclamation of surprise a man of nobility and grace will say well well or my my, not cor”

Anton nodded eyes still bight as he tucked into another pierce of apple pie, the conversation turned to wine as it always did in Toussaint and they spoke of the vineyards struggles over the last few years as the conversation fell away Emhyr noticed that Anton was struggling to stay awake as his eyes started closing, the boy clearly at his limit and in need of his bed.  
Lady de Trastamara chuckled and stood up,“By your leave I’ll take him to his room, Mella is waiting to put him to bed and she will stay with him tonight he’ll also be guarded at the door”

Emhyr nodded thankful at that security measure he watched with hooded eyes as his ward was sleepily escorted to his room for the night, Emhyr flicked his hand at his chamberlain who was standing behind him ready for the slightest command, he didn’t need an audience for this part of the night. “You’re dismissed for the night Mererid,” Mererid bowed and silently left the room leaving Emhyr alone with Geralt for the first time since he had tended his wound.

He reached over and picked up his glass on wine, “I never imagined you to be a wine maker Witcher, the wines you have served at this table have been some of the best young wines I’ve ever had. And the meal was as you said a real treat, your Chatelaine is a talented woman”

Geralt visibly relaxed, “Marlene is a treasure, I thank any god that cares to listen that I was able to break that curse”  
“You didn’t have to take her in though” he said stated calmly, trying to gauge Geralts reaction, if he said what he thought he would say, it would confirm to him what he had now come to understand about Geralt of Rivia.

“She had nowhere else to go, it would take a person with a heart of stone to turn an old lady away when she clearly could be of use here. And I had no idea how to run an estate... Kill monsters and train young boys yes, but run a working estate, not a clue.”

And there it was, Geralt truly was more than just a weapon, he was a force that had and could still change the world. He made his decision, Geralt would never be a momentary diversion, their history was such that he would not be able to take Geralt to bed and not have it affect every aspect of his life. He wanted the Witcher, now it was time to see if he could persuade him into his bed.

“Kill monsters, regicide, king maker.... there are many different things you are good at Geralt of Rivia...Many would have turned her away, it is commendable of you, one would say that Toussaint is rubbing off on you and you’re more Knight errant than Witcher now.” Emhyr couldn’t help but tease his host and was rewarded as Geralt growled into the wine glass he was drinking from, he laughed. “Now now witcher, no need for the beastial manners, I know Yennifer taught you better”

“Are you teasing me?” Geralt asked him, eyes wide in surprise.

“Well, yes witcher I am, you’re surprisingly easy to tease, Ciri said that she enjoyed it, I see why”  
Emhyr watched with amusement as Geralt narrowed his eyes at him, then seem to make a decision, because he stood up and grabbed the bottle he was currently drinking. He made his way up the dining table and then sat down again closer to Emhyr, it had Emhyr’s complete attention.

“What are you drinking?” He asked keeping the conversation light.

“White Wolf”

“I’ve had it at the Passiflora and enjoyed it, but I couldn’t help but think of you when I tried it though, why name a wine such a name?” He stated it as a rhetorical question but Geralt it appeared had an answer for him.

“Because its named after me, It could have been called the Butcher of Blaviken but thankfully white wolf was chosen, and I can’t imagine you at the Passiflora.”

“Even I have needs witcher, the prostitutes there are most attentive to their Clients wants.”

“Yeah but that new would have spread like wildfire through the city... Emhyr var Emreis visiting a known brothel”

“Don’t be dense witcher, you know as well as I that one never needs to see the light of day to travel from one end of Novigrad to the other, the city is riddle with tunnels, there is an access point for people who wish for their privacy to be maintained.”  
They sat a in silence for a while enjoying their prospective wines when Geralt turned and levelled his intense eyes at Emhyr, desire started a slow burn through his veins at that amber gaze and Geralt scented the air, he gave a small smile lent forward and said a little more deeply than he usually would have.

“I have a question for you” he murmured his eyes focusing on Emhyrs

“Ask it” Emhyr murmured, he mimicked Geralts actions leaning forward, curious as to what the Witcher would ask in a moment like this, and anticipating it.

“Do you play Gwent?”

He blinked, that was not what he had been expecting, he sat back, “Gwent?... the card game?” He said, making sure he understood.

“Yes” Those amber eyes were laughing at him and Emhyr realised, the Witcher was giving as good as he got. And he was being underhanded about it.

Well two could play at that game, “I do, shall we play Geralt of Rivia” he smiled at the man he could taste the anticipation in the air, Geralt wanted to play him... and with that the two of them pulled out their decks, Emhyr wasn’t surprised to see that it was the Northen Kingdoms faction for Geralt, he preferred the Nilfgaardian deck himself. He heard Geralt snort when he saw the deck, and bared his teeth back, he was playing the updated deck, with The Empress Cirilla as deck leader. It had only come out that year and he wondered if the Witcher knew just what the new deck could do.

Two hours later Geralt tossed his last card out and grinned a 15 point card that put him above Emhyr by 28 points.

“And that’s me done” he said, picking up his glass of honey liquor. Emhyr had stayed on the red wine and he hadn’t drunk as much as the Witcher did he noticed, but then again Geralt was hardly drunk, his metabolism seem to be lightning quick.

He looked at his hand, he had two cards left but used the leader card, Cirillas Grace was the move and it wiped out the lesser cards on the deck with the power of the Elder blood, he had taken Geralts hand down by 22, he looked up into the narrowed eyes of a suddenly suspicious wolf and decided that if he was going to win the game he could put out his Letho of Gulet and win by four points or he could absolutely slay the Witcher’s hand.... Emhyr smiled at him, it was a smile of triumph as he placed a commanders horn on his last row, it doubled the points of all his cards placing him 40 points in the lead. “Well played Geralt but I believe the game is mine” he said smugly, as Geralt sighed and shook his head.

“You are damn cunning at this game.”

“I am considered to be a military genius and tactician, the game utilises those abilities, it also utilises chance. I enjoy it”. With that he stood up, the night was getting late and he knew where he wanted it to end.

“I am retiring for the night, it has been an entertaining evening but it doesn’t need to end here though.” He paused as he stretched out a hand and carded it through the soft white hair of the Witcher still sitting down in front of him. He then gripped the hair by the ponytail and firmly tugged Geralt’s head back, and gazed into those eyes that were filling with desire. “I won’t lie to you about this Geralt, I want you, you fill me with a desire I have rarely felt and I want to see where this will lead... I have enjoyed the company of men in my bed before, it is not a taboo in the south however I know the attitudes of the north are different. So I will only make this offer once, come to bed with me, be my lover this night.” He let go of the silky mane of hair and turning he left to go to Geralts rooms.

He heard nothing as he walked up the stairs and still nothing as he reached the bedroom, he wouldn’t lie to himself now he was bitterly disappointed, but he had given the witcher the choice and he would not let this impact his working relatio-.  
The sound of the door gently closing and the lock engaging had him turning around, Geralt stood at the door, he look a little dazed but he was here, Desire raged a glorious inferno in his gut and Emhyr felt himself harden at the sight of the man.

“Witcher attitudes are more inline with the souths.. a group of young teens with mutation heightened libido’s and very very few women to help... I’m sure you get the picture” he murmured as hesitated at the door.  
Emhyr raised his hand and crooked a finger at Geralt, the command obvious “I certainly do Geralt” Emhyrs voice had roughened as he watched Geralt slowly walk to him. “So you like men?”

“I haven’t had a man for over 40 years, its not something I search out but yeah, I’ve been with men before.”

“Why are you here now?”  
Geralt hesitated and looked away from him, but Emhyr could see the slight confusion in the mans gaze.

“Answer me witcher” he said, his voice deepening a little further, enjoying the byplay that came before what looked to be a feast.

Geralt looked back and said “I’ve never felt desire like this” he was hesitant and his confusion was evident but he was here and in this moment that was all that actually mattered.

“Very well witcher, but first rules” he watched as Geralt jerked at the world rules and his breathing became a little more rapid, he had been right Geralt would accede to his command here in the bedroom “In this room, when I give a command you will obey it, you have my word I will not cause you pain, I will not do anything to injure your pride but I do not allow others to dominate me, I never have.”

Geralt nodded his head, “Yeah I can live wth those rules, but I have one of my own, if I don’t want to do something, you respect it”

Emhyr thought it through, it was a compromise and he could read the situation enough that Geralt would walk away if that compromises wasn’t agreed to “Fair enough” he stated firmly.

And with that the former Emperor of Nilfgaard reached out seized Geralt’s wrist in a inflexible grasp and pulled the witcher towards him, as Geralt stumbled forward in surprise Emhyr grasped him about the waist with one hand and then gripped his chin and tilted his head with the other and then quite thoroughly kissed his one time enemy. The former Emperors kiss was a reflection of himself it was firm and commanding, he knew it and he used it to seize Geralt in his sensual grip and then seized some more.  
   
Geralts senses whirled, he could scent var Emreis’ desire, mixed with the scent of that blasted incense and all he could taste was the man. He tasted the tannins of the red, the berries of the tart and above all a certain something that he knew was Emhyr himself. He raised his hands and placed one on var Emreis’ shoulder and the other gripping the Emperors arm. He could feel his already half hard cock respond and he gave a slight wince at the sudden pressure of his hose holding him tight. But his attention was suddenly back on Emhyr when the man suddenly bit his bottom lip, it didn’t hurt but the tug sent a lightning bolt straight to every pleasure zone in his body.

The kiss commanded he respond and he did so, with little hesitation he met the former Emperors kiss with a passion he had never felt before, Emhyr shifted his hands and Geralt felt them trail up his doublet unfastening the buttons as they went, he moved his hands to do the same to Emhyr but his wrists were suddenly grasped in a firm grip and the kiss ended abruptly.

Emhyr looked at him and Geralt shivered at the desire and command in that gaze, he felt himself being manoeuvred to the end of the bed and pushed down, so he sat.

He groaned a little as he saw var Emreis smile a satisfied smiled and held Geralts chin in his strong hand, he bent down and whispered in his ear, Geralt groaned at the words “I will savour you Geralt of Rivia, I will take my time and I will go slow, I will know you intimately before this night is through and only then when I have discovered every inch of you will I take you.”

He let the other man take his doublet off and felt hands run over his body, followed closely by Emhyrs tongue as he left a trail of heat and fire wherever he went and he never once shied from the scars, the exploration went on forever and Geralt found out he had more erogenous spots than he thought he had.

He realised with a jolt that var Emreis was removing his slippers and hose and he swallowed hard, he reached down to help but once again his hands were firmly pushed away, this time Emhyr straddled him gripping his hands above his hands and he pinned him there. He looked into lust darkened eyes the colour of rich dark chocolate and he sighed a sigh of completion, Emhyrs eyes glinted down at him

“Well Witcher, you really are full of surprises”

Geralt gave a soft smile, “you have no idea”

Emhyr smiled back and said “I look forward to finding out”

Geralt gasped as var Emreis dipped his head and nuzzled him under the ear, then he bit down, not hard enough to hurt but it certainly got Geralts blood pumping that much faster. Emhyr ground down on Geralts erect cock, giving it the friction he so desperately wanted, he groaned but stayed still as his lover moved down his body nipping all the way.. Geralt half sat up when he realised just what Emhyr was planning, the man was still fully clothed and Geralts face heated up,

“You can’t be -“ Brown eyes looked up from his hard length and Geralt read the warning, he settled down but his breathing was ragged and he was hyper sensitive to everything that was going on. He felt the warmth of breath of his cock and he could just imagine the sight that would greet him if he sat up again, he reached up and gripped the headboard, he needed something, anything to hold onto...

Lips that felt like Orferi silk settled on the tip of his hard length and a tongue swirled around him, he swore inwardly at the delicious spike of pleasure that came with Emhyrs actions and just as suddenly it disappeared. He groaned “That’s not fa-“  
A hand gripped him and he lost the ability to talk...

“Silence Witcher” came the order and he whimpered in response. The hand firmly moved up and down his length at just the speed and pressure that was guaranteed to make him cum and cum fast. He shouted as he felt fire burn deep in his belly and tried to curl in on himself, but the grip changed and a slight pain at the base of his cock made him focus of what var Emreis was doing.

He looked and saw a hand firmly wrapped around his length and then a hand gripped his chin forcing his gaze up and into eyes that burned, “Not until I say so”

“oh fuck me” Geralt groaned in defeat as he was let go and he flopped back panting.

Emhyr gave a rather dark chuckle, “I have every intention of doing so, but patience Witcher, and I will give you everything you want”. Geralt felt those lips again and he shouted out in surprise as his cock was suddenly engulfed in a very talented mouth.

He panted, desperately trying not to reach out and grip the hair of the the man who had him at his mercy. Emhyr moved his mouth and tongue in a smooth glide up and down his length leaving Geralt a shivering wreck, but he used every trick he knew and he managed to hold his orgasm back. He was almost in a mindless haze when var Emreis finally lifted his lips of his cock and urged Geralt to roll over. He did as he was told and trying to make his lust fuzzy mind work he managed to gasp out where he left the oil in his room.

A kiss was planted on his spine and he cold air flittered over his heated skin as Emhyr disappeared, when he was back he moved Geralt legs apart and settled between then... Geralts complete focus was on Emhyrs actions and he felt those firm hands massage his lower back, he stiffened as one hand traveled lower and caressed his ass moving slowly by methodically down. He hissed out a gasp as one finger delicately touched his aching entrance to his body and stroke the spot in gentle circles, he moaned at the feelings of pleasure radiating up from that caress.

It had been so long since he had been touched there he had forgotten just how good it felt. He felt Emhyr come over his back pressing him into the bed Geralts eyes popped open as he realised var Emreis had finally gotten naked, he saw the mans head close to his as it moved up and Emhyr took his earlobe in his mouth and gently bit down... he jerked as cold oil slid between the cheeks of his ass and swore as Emhyr collected that oil and slid one finger deep into his ass and he panted as the pleasure deepened an Emhyr moved his finger, slowly stretching him out a tongue dancing over his ear and down his neck. Another finger was added to his ass pushing deeply into him, the rough burn hurt but by the gods it hurt good then Emhyr did something, he crooked his fingers searching for something- and what felt like a lighting bolt slammed into him, he choked back a cry and shuddered. He then focused on the voice whispering into his ear.

It was deep and controlled even now, and it was telling him just how good he was doing how well he responded, he dazedly realised that it was Emhyr talking to him. He muttered in response to him not sure what he was saying, but he suddenly felt bolt after bolt of lightning hit him as Emhyr stroked his prostate again and again. His entire body was hyper sensitised and he felt sweat pour of him and he could feel his cock leaking over the sheets, he felt more oil being added to his ass and then the fingers left him as did the body covering him

“Roll over witcher,” commanded Emhyr as he settled on his side, It took Geralt a few seconds to catch on, his mind so scrambled by pleasure he found it hard to concentrate but he did, rolling over into his back again. He closed his eyes as Emhyr settled back between his legs pushing his hips up and angling his body, he moaned in response he could feel the hard length of the former Emperors cock graze his inner thigh and it felt huge, he realised with a shock that he actually hadn’t seen the man naked. But a hand suddenly slid into his hair and angled his head.

“Look at me Geralt, I want to see your eyes” Geralt panted and opened his dazed eyes, staring straight into eyes that while filled with passion and lust were as hot as the suns gaze, how had he ever thought those eyes cold he thought almost deliriously. But he was caught in those eyes, and he focused on them. “It’s is time witcher” murmured the man and he lent in and kissed Geralt, it was a gentle kiss and it said so much in that moment. Geralt felt the pressure of Emhyrs large length press against the entrance to his body, he whimpered as the pressure grew until with a sudden rush the man was in him, both gasped in pleasure at the feeling. And Emhyr shifted a little, he pulled back from the kiss and watched geralts face as he pushed his way forward.

To Geralt the burn was intense and he panted the entire time it took for var Emreis to fully come into his body, he groaned when he felt Emhyr at full length, and they both took a minute to gather themselves.

Emhyr rocked back the movement shaking Geralts ability to think and with a sharp snap of his hips he moved forward... the former Emperor did as he promised, he built up his speed and then he took Geralt passionately and totally, his body rocking into the Witchers with controlled movements that had them both crying out.

Geralt gasped as Emhyr took hold of his cock and worked it in time with the movements he was using, he cried out as he felt that orgasm that had been brutally held back from him dance across every nerve he had, he was going to come, he tried to push var Emreis hand away but the man just angled his body and kept fucking into Geralt.

“Cum for me Geralt, I want to see you as you cum” the man gasped out as he eyes danced over Geralts face, taking in every expression that Geralt had... Geralt looked at those eyes, he hadn’t once looked away and he saw it when Emhyr finally lost control, the dazed look in his eyes made Geralts body shudder and Emhyr lost the rhythm he was using, he thudded into Geralt with short sharp thrusts, Geralt suddenly locked his legs around the former Emperor trying to get closer to him as he arched his back, breaking eye contact as he threw back his head and he came with a rush, his vision went white and pleasure unlike anything he had every felt in his long life came over him in wave after wave that made the world shrink to just this one spot.

He gasped and panted as he felt his legs drop away, but he managed to focus on one thing as var Emreis gripped his leg folded it up and then with a growl Emhyr pushed forward hard, the pulse of his orgasm made Geralt groan once more.  
Emhyr was gasping as he came and Geralt gave a small tired smile as his lover collapsed onto him, pressing him down. For the first time he reached up and stroked the back of the man who lay on top of him, Emreis groan but didn’t say anything so he moved his hand in gentle circles he could feel the panting breaths as Emhyr tried to regain control of himself. He was spent, he had never felt anything that good before and as he lay there and held his one time enemy he wondered just where this was going because if he had a say in this he wanted to try that again.

He watched the rain slide down the skylight above his bed, his eyes drifting closed as the exertions of the last few hours started to catch up with him. He felt Emhyr pull away from him and a firm hand gently caress his cheek, whatever came next, it would come with the morning he thought as he slid into a blissful sleep.


	7. After the Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still NSFW, just a warning :) hope you enjoy

Emhyr woke three times through the night and three times he took Geralt back to a place where lust and pleasure reigned. He couldn’t get enough of him, his scent, his responses, the feel of him gripping tight on his cock, The witcher was by far one of the best lovers he had ever had, responsive and delightfully engaging, surprising him at the end of each session by holding him, an intimacy that he could not remember granting anyone and one that felt so right at the end of it all. As morning came over them and the night diminished Emhyr felt a reluctance to get up and start his day. He heard a muted groan and smiled in satisfaction at the sound as Geralt rolled over onto his back and sat up, slowly...

“Even with my ability to heal, you wore me out” he said in a gravely tone that sent a shiver down his spine, Emhyr sat up next to him reached out and gently pulled his chin to him for a kiss. It was tender, he didn’t feel like making a demand and he was delighted to feel Geralt respond to the kiss.

Pulling back he stretched and winced at the movement as several muscles twinged. “Next time Geralt we’re doing this at the palace where we can soak in a hot bath afterwards” he looked at Geralt a sly smile on his face “and indulge in a few other pleasures”

“Oh are you feeling a little sore and sorry this morning your majesty” retorted the witcher a humorous glint in his eyes.

“I have to admit for a man of my age I should have slowed down but I was inspired to continue, I am feeling a little sore but never sorry”.

Emhyr watched as Geralt glanced out one of the windows and noticed the position of the sun, it was just after dawn. “We have time before breakfast” he said and with that he swung himself out of the comfortable bed and stretched his stunning body, naked except for the bandage on his arm.

“Come on your Majesty, lets work the kinks out of your muscles”.

“Well that sounds promising, if your proposing a massage I can lie here and enjoy it”

Geralt looked at him in exasperation, “I’m proposing a hot bath, a massage can come later”

Emhyr raised an eyebrow and looked around the room, “You don’t have a tub here and I am not sitting in a tub in the kitchen” referring to the northern tradition of bathing every three months beside the kitchen fire, he watched as Geralt walked over to a chest and bent over and pulled out two wraps, he cocked his head and enjoyed the view that Geralt gave him, he felt his cock stir and muttered to himself.

“I’m not that much of a barbarian, oh exalted one” the witcher tossed one of the wraps at him and put the other one over his hips. “I have a bathing room and if you bother to get up butt out of my bed, I’ll show it to you”

“How disrespectful witcher” murmured Emhyr as he moved to get out from bed.

“Yeah yeah, but you missed the insolence”

“I am going to regret that comment aren’t I”

Geralt grinned “I believe you will” Emhyr smiled back and wrapped the piece of fabric over his hips.

“Well then insolent one, show me this bathing room”, Geralt grabbed his hand, much to Emhyrs surprise and tugged him over to another door, one that led to a rather opulent bathing chamber. Emhyr blinked as he stood on a landing looking over a small bathing pool, blooms of white and tendrils of green grew up the walls and the large diamond plane glass window showed a glorious dawn that made the world shimmer after the rain of the night before.

“Well witcher, colour me impressed, not even the ducal palace has a bathing chamber this delightful, but it seems you have a problem, there’s no water in that pool.” He said the last with a chuckle.

“Oh Ye of little faith” snorted Geralt as he walked down the stairs...

“Hmm” Emhyr followed him curious as to how the witcher was going to fulfil his promise.

Geralt went about a rather curious process, he pressed a stone that suddenly had murky water gushing into the bath quickly filling it... and then he pressed another stone that made the water glimmer and change to clear, a purification spell Emhyr noticed looking at Geralt in surprise... he dropped the wrap and went to step into the pool.

“I haven’t heated it yet your Majesty” Geralt said sardonically “But if you want an ice cold bath with water from a mountain stream feel free... just don’t expect me to join you”

Emhyr stopped his foot an inch from the water and looked up, Geralt was staring at him laughter in his eyes, but it was then that Emhyr noticed that every time Geralt said your majesty it was usually said with a slight bit of sarcasm, not to the degree he usually said it but it was still there.

He hesitated he had never given permission for any one of his lovers to call him by his name, it was always sire, my lord, your Imperial Majesty... and yet those felt - wrong, he didn’t want to hear that sarcasm from Geralt, not when they were alone and had shared what they had. “When were alone Geralt, call me Emhyr” he said it softly and saw Geralt freeze as he pulled back a decorative grate.

The Witcher was silent then he whispered “I can do that... Emhyr” Geralt let loose with a blast of power into the hole and Emhyr could feel the heat from where he stood on the opposite side of the room he raised an eyebrow and then watched Geralt as he said several words to activate a rune of power.

“Well we have a few minutes until that water is hot enough to enjoy” Geralt reached back with his good arm and pulled the remains of his hair band out of his hair, then rotated his sore shoulder, wincing a little.

“I’ll redress it afterwards” said Emhyr feeling a little guilty, he hadn’t considered the wound much last night and he felt the need to check it after their strenuous activities.

“It will be fine” said the Witcher but he was gently touching the wound through the bandages as he said it.  
Emhyr scowled at him, which made Geralt look at him in surprise, “you will let me look at that Witcher, I will not take no for answer when it comes to this matter”

“Very well then... Mother Nenneke” he said with a smile.

Emhyr relaxed at the teasing and said “I will not have that wound on my conscience.” He said.

Geralt just smiled as he moved and tested the water “I have a feeling that your going to be worse then my Chatelaine, well then Emhyr, you wanted a hot soak and now you have one” he dropped the towel and stepped into the steaming water. Emhyr’s mouth watered as his Witcher descended into the pool, “Coming?” He was asked, the water came up to that scarred and sculpted chest, he’d had so much pleasure exploring that chest last night, every mark every divot... he gave a sensual smile and dropped his own wrap unveiling a half hard cock that made Geralts eyes zero in on him.  
Geralt pointed at him, “I’m too sore for that” he said firmly, and Emhyr sighed, a little disappointed but not surprised, he’s taken him hard the night before, but Geralt just licked his top lip and said with an interesting note of seduction in his tone, 

“There are other ways I can help with that though,” and Emhyr returned the wicked smile with one of his own.

“Yes witcher there are certainly other ways you can help”

He slid into the water following the older man and stood in front of him, letting his hand caress that firm chest he was so fascinated with. Geralt smiled at him, their heights relative to each other, and he lent in and kissed Emhyr. It was a simple kiss that quickly became heated, Emhyr pushed Geralt back and said “Well then witcher lets see about you attending those other needs” he looked over to a tray that held wash cloths and a small silver bottle, “You can wash me clean”

“Well that’s not much of a chore” murmured Geralt “You didn’t let me explore you at all last night”

“Then you may do so now” he ordered.

Geralt left and returned quickly moving behind him and pushing Emhyr in a direction to sit on a ledge out of the water, he then   
soaped up the gel in the wash cloth the rich scent of Nazairi Basil, Bison grass and Bergamot tickled his nose but Geralt settled between his legs kneeling on a stone seat in the pool and quite thoroughly washed every inch of Emhyr, his talented hands stroked over his chest, down his stomach and along his thighs to hit the waters edge before moving back up the way they came... he gave a small grin and Emhyr felt his pulse sky rocket, he recognised that smile, Geralt moved his hand down and proceeded to wash his rather large and rather erect cock.

Emhyr hissed out a curse at the feel of being firmly grasped, Geralt moved his fist and stroked his hand up and down the length of it, his fingers alternating pressure as they did. Emhyr threw back his head as pleasure spike through him and gave a drawn out growl, then he looked back down at the man between his legs and ordered him to kiss him. Geralt straightened up and locked his lips over Emhyrs’ still keeping the same steady movement.

The former Emperor devoured the Witcher’s mouth gripping that white mane of hair to hold him to him his tongue mating with the other mans. Geralt flicked a thumb nail over the head of his cock which made Emhyr pull back and curse, Geralt chuckled at his response and said “So sensitive Emhyr.” Emhyr narrowed his eyes at him and stood up, sitting down on the ledge of the pool.

“Alright witcher, I think you need something else to do to keep that mouth of yours busy” Geralts eyes almost glowed at that and Emhyr still holding Geralt by the back of his head, directed him down to where he really wanted that mouth to be.  
Geralts low moan as he licked the tip of the hard length in font of him nearly undid Emhyr who panted at the effort it took not to cum right then and there. But the feeling was nothing compare to when the Witcher moved his mouth over and down the thick length of his cock and had Emhyr cursing in several different languages.

Emhyr had no choice but to direct the very talented mouth on him if he didn’t want to orgasm quickly, Geralt was far to good at what he was doing and it didn’t take him long to realise he wasn’t going to last long at all.  
He gave into the pleasures and let Geralt take over, who moved his mouth up and off, licking his way back down, Emhyr growled and gave Geralt a warning before pleasure kicked him hard and he let go. He felt a firm grip suddenly hold him and move at a crashing speed that brought him to a jerk and with that he came in a rush of incredible pleasure that made him swear and lean back, gasping at the feeling as it pulsed through his veins and his mind seemed to blank right out. Slight tremors still rattled him as he came back to himself to find he was back in the water, held in a comforting embrace.

“Your too damn good at that witcher” he groaned and pushed away from the man, who let him go and gave a wobbly smile at him, he swum away from the temptation that was Geralt of Rivia and then turned around to face him.

“I’ll take that as a compliment Emhyr” the voice shook slightly as he said that which made Emhyr look at him in suspicion, he was flushed red and had a slight shake to his muscles, a certain look that he had seen several times through the night.

He raised an eyebrow and said, “My my witcher, did you cum while you brought me to completion with your mouth?” Geralt groaned and nodded his head, confirming what he already knew.

“Well I can’t be mad, I didn’t tell you you couldn’t cum, but I was looking forward to watching you do so.” He sighed, then reached over and took up a wash cloth, “My turn to wash you now Witcher”

They both somehow made it through the bath after the frolicking in the beginning and they both settled down to see each other washed, Geralt even produced a razor blade and said sardonically, “If you trust me with a blade at your throat I’ll shave you.”

Emhyr just chuckled at he sat below Geralt and tipped his head into his lap, “if you offered this yesterday I would have told you to go to Hell” he kicked out in the water enjoying the hands as they lathered up his jaw and the steady glide of the razor as it took of the mornings growth.

He glanced out at the window noting that it had been about an hour since they had been in the bathing room and he sighed, it was probably best to start his day, he grimaced at the thought of putting on yesterdays clothes but he had no choice, they both got out at some sort of silent communication between them, dried off and went back upstairs to Geralts rooms.  
As they walked in the curtains had been drawn back, the bed made, a platter with a simple repast was at the table and chairs that Geralt had in another corner of the large room divided away from the bed, but it was the two sets of clothing that had been left on the bed that had his attention. One he realised was a set of his own from the palace in his preferred colours of dark red and black, the other was obviously a set of everyday clothes that belonged to Geralt, well made and in hues of dark green and black.

“Well someone’s been up early and ridden up to the palace” remarked Geralt as he moved to dress himself, Emhyr followed and before long they were both dressed but Geralts collar he noticed was crooked, he shook his head a little in fond exasperation and reached over to straighten it, the movement brought him close to the witcher who suddenly took hold of his waist and looked him in the eyes. That amber gaze was serious all of a sudden and Emhyr felt his mouth go dry.

“Where is this going between us Emhyr? You've given me a level of intimacy that I am sure you’re not use too, you pull back but then pull me with you, to me that is not just about the sex, its something more,” Geralts voice was calm and somewhat soothing, but Emhyr knew that the question was not a question to be taken lightly or answered flippantly.

“I don’t know Geralt” his own voice had deepened but he didn’t step away, didn’t break the closeness of the moment, “but I want to see where this leads, I'm not adverse to it meaning something more, that is if your not” he was a little hesitant not sure if the witcher would take him up on what he was offering.

Geralt was silent for what felt like forever but he suddenly nodded his head “.... I think I’d like to see where this is going as well, I’d like to see this something more”. Emhyr felt relief, he jerked a little as Geralt pulled him in and embraced him, it was just a simple hug and he stiffened at first arms down but the stubborn Witcher didn’t let him go, and as the seconds past he lost the tension and settled into the arms holding him, and after a while hesitatingly he moved his arms up and embraced Geralt back pressing his nose into the Witcher’s neck, he smelt... safe, a combination of blade oil, Nazairi basil, Bison grass, Bergamot and something uniquely him, he breathed in deeply and completely relaxed into him.


	8. Child of the Elder Blood

Geralt sat at the dining room table, while the small repast upstairs had certainly taken the edge off the ravenous hunger he was glad to see the his estimable Chatelaine had come up with a generous bounty for breakfast. Emhyr still sat at the head of the table with the young duke sitting beside him, Geralt sat halfway down and across from Lady de Trastamara, he looked up to see Emhyr looking at him with hooded eyes. He gave a slight smirk as he looked away but caught his chatelaine looking at him with a raised eyebrow and a knowing glint in her eyes, he sighed... he didn’t know how she did it but she always knew when something had changed about him.

“I trust you slept well Sir Geralt” she said with a charmingly innocent smile that in no way reached her eyes.

“I can’t say I recall a night quite like the one I had last night my dear Lady” he replied, var Emreis coughed into his hastily raised hand at his comment and the glare he sent Geralt could have scorched his grape vines to the ground. He ignored the look and focused on what Anton was asking.

“Is it at all possible if I could start sword training your majesty?” He sounded hopeful and Geralt looked at Emhyr to see him looking a little - reluctant.

Emhyrs words were far more gentle than Geralt had ever heard him say as he spoke softly to the Duke, “Anton you have only just recovered from an illness that saw you confined to your rooms for over a year”

Anton look absolutely shattered and Geralt’s heart went out to the boy but he considered what he knew about the Duke, sickly from birth he had been in confinement on and off during his fathers regency. But over the last week he had heard how well he had been since var Emreis had taken control of the Duchy and apparently tossed the boys father out of the Palace. Things clicked into place and he looked questioningly at Emhyr, who realised just what he was asking with the quick glance to the boy. 

He nodded his head and Geralt felt his anger bloom, that sick fuck he thought, now understanding that the boy had been kept sick and was not actually sickly at all.

“But I am feeling so much better and I -“ Emhyr sighed, and Geralt knew that he wanted desperately to give Anton what he wanted but also knew that Emhyr couldn’t.... but he might be able to.

“Anton, your body has taken quite a battering if you start sword training or any knightly training now your body won’t be able to take the stress and you will get sick again. I know its hard to accept but your healers have told you, you may never have the strength to be able to become a knight.”

Geralt snorted in derision at that assessment and watched as Anton suddenly leapt up and rushed from the table, Lady de Trastamara excused herself and went after the young Duke.

Emhyr was glaring over the table at him “Do you have something to say Witcher” anger in his tone.

“I certainly do your Majesty” his eyes flicked to Mererid and Emhyr raised a hand dismissing his chamberlain. As Mererid left the two were alone and there was a different tension in the air.

“I can help”

“You?”Scoffed the Regent, their was a healthy dose was scepticism in Emhyrs tone but Geralt didn’t take it to heart, instead it looked like he was about to educate the former Emperor on a very valuable fact.

“Yes, me Emhyr... you forget, I am a witcher”

“I am well aware of your caste Geralt” snapped Emhyr, tossing his napkin onto the table “but I hardly see how that means much in this conversation”

“Witchers excelled at taking sickly, malnourished young boys and getting them into peak physical condition so that their   
chances of surviving the Trail of Grasses was increased”. Emhyr seemed to freeze and Geralt could see the wheels of that formidable mind turn over. He sat back waiting for the next part of Emhyrs questions. Because Geralt knew that Emhyr wanted to give Anton a chance to follow his dreams, and as Anton had followed Geralt yesterday he had stated that he wanted to be a knight.

“Are you sure?”

“I need to know how much damage was done to his heart but I can at least get his physical strength up enough that he won’t look like you’re starving him”

Emhyr rolled his eyes, “I demanded full disclosure over Anton’s health and have been assured his heart is fine but his lungs are weak, I’ve been told that they may never fully recover.”

Geralt shook his head, “I spent some time with him yesterday and he kept up with me during the late afternoon. I did notice he becomes puffed on exertion and he was helping move items so he was getting some physical exercise, but he doesn’t wheeze or rattle and my hearing would have picked up on that strain in his lungs, thats a good sign. It means his lungs can recover with gentle exercises and several formulations specifically used to increase lung strength, it will take a while but I can get him up to strength by the time he’s ten”

“Three years?”

Geralt nodded “I’ll need to do it slowly to build up his lungs, but ten is me being generous, it’ll be more like nine”

“And you are sure about this Geralt?, I don’t want to give him a false hope”

“Absolutely Emhyr, I wouldn’t say this unless I was completely certain”

Emhyr nodded his head, his decision made, “Then you will come to the palace 3-4 days a week his training can take place in the mornings, I want this done with the healers over looking his health but with your input as well.”

Geralt nodded his head, relieved at where this was going, he then winced as he just realised something.

“What?”

“Guess I just committed myself to staying here and not wandering the Path for the next few years”

Emhyr smiled at him “I see no problem with that, besides you now have an excuse to come to the palace 4 days a week.”

“You certainly took advantage of that quickly” Muttered Geralt as he shook his head, not quite believing how fast Emhyr had manipulated the information to get what he wanted.

“I saw the possibilities” Emhyr looked at him, heat in his eyes.

A knock sounded on the door, soft and hesitant “Its Anton” said Geralt.

“Come” ordered the Regent he sat straight and looked at his charge as he walked in reluctance in every step, Geralt noticed his Chatelaine standing at the door a little bit concerned but otherwise relaxed.

“Yes, your Grace” said Emhyr sternly, looking at the boy standing to the side of him his head bowed and his dark blonde hair hung in his young face, his fists were clenched but he stood straight facing what was to come.

“I want to apologise sire” said the boy, his voice thick with what sounded like unshed tears, “I should have listened and not run away even if I don’t like hearing what is being said”

“Stand up straight and face me Anton, do not bow your head, you are a Duke, there are very few to whom you will ever bow your head for” the boy did so “You are correct, and it is certainly not allowed for you to leave the table without the permission of your guardian or your ruling lord.”

Anton gulp and whispered “I’m sorry, are you going to whip me sire?”

“Whip you” Emhyr looked flummoxed “Where did you get the idea that I would whip you?”

“My father would whip me if I disobeyed him” the boys whispered those tears tracking down his cheeks.

Geralt didn’t see anything majorly bad about a slight beating, he had been on the receiving end of quite a few growing up at Kaer Morhen but he knew that the nobility had other views about their children being hit. He could see that Emhyr shared those views when he confirmed it as he said

“Anton, I will never whip you or have you whipped while you are a child under my guardianship, if you disobey me I will do exactly as my father did to me. I will give you the most boring book I can find, make you read it cover to cover and then give me a verbal report on the nature of the book and what your thought and opinion on its topics are”. Geralt winced, now that was a punishment... as a kid he’d rather do laps around the fortress then deliver a report.

“However your leaving the table has let Sir Geralt and I talk about you and your health, the master witcher reminded me that Witchers not only hunt monsters but once trained boys in their ways, boys who were quite often sickly. Geralt believes he can help you build up your strength however it will come down to what your healers say.”

While it wasn’t exactly what they had been discussing Geralt understood why, he also noticed that it was like the sun rising all over again, the duke looked as bright as a child could get at receiving such good news.

“Sir Geralt?” The boys voice was high with excitement.

“Yes your Grace, I believe I can help you, but there are two things I need you do for me”

“Yes anything”

“You will listen to me at all times while were are working together and you will not do anything more than what I tell you to do.   
This is important Duke Anton, your body needs time to grow in strength, if you do too much too soon there can be disastrous consequence to yourself”

“Yes, certainly Sir Geralt”.

“Good then, here’s rule number one... always eat your meals” Geralt pointed at the boys unfinished breakfast and Anton leapt to obey him, seating himself and starting on finishing his breakfast not even complaining about the fact it was cold.

 

Two days later

Geralt walked up the stairs leading to the palace of Beauclair, an extraordinary building of grace and form that was delicate and functional at the same time, he wondered at what the elves had created so long ago and he wondered just what could have been created if humans had never appeared. He shook his head to clear the maudlin thought ,no use wondering over if and buts he told himself. He pulled at his jacket a little unused to the dress style but he was trying to keep himself from look as intimidating as possible so his clothing had been chosen more in line as a well dressed noble, jacket doublet hose and boots, but he had his swords strapped to his back, travelling was dangerous and he was only foolish not to wear armour.

The reason for said foolishness was the meeting with Duke Antons healers, by all accounts a good surgeon and an excellent healer with two herbalists, and they had apparently not been happy by a ‘hacks’ assessment. Never mind that this ‘hack’ had trained dozens of boys far sicker than their charge to full health so he had decided to send a letter to the greatest of healers Mother Nenneke, her knowledge was far superior to any in the land and he knew that she would help, she had a soft spot for young boys and troubled young men, he would know. He would talk to Emhyr about utilising her serv-

He paused and flared his nostrils as the scent of ozone and salt crashed through the air, the inner courtyard was often a place of activity and that was no exception today. The warning came and people scrambled away from a rapidly forming portal, it wasn’t overly large but it still got people snarling about the rudeness of sorcerers.

Geralt smiled, he wondered how much they’d snarl when they realise just whose portal they were angry about, he knew the scent of that power.

The aqua green circle of light dispersed quickly leaving 4 members of the Impera Brigade, an old woman dressed in the robes of a priestess of Militele, a tall well built man who carried himself with command and authority and a white haired young woman, beautifully dressed in black and gold with a diadem upon her brow, her chain of office around her shoulders and a wolfs medallion nestled between her breasts.

He smiled in delight, she had blossomed into a stunning woman the scar on her cheek not detracting from her beauty at all, but he could see that the title of Empress had given her a maturity, that strength of purpose that she had never had before.  
Her emerald-green eyes traveled around the courtyard and landed on him, they widened in delighted surprise “Geralt” she called out.

Geralt still smiling walked over to the small gathering, noticing the looks of absolute shock and the change in people’s whispers as they realised that their Empress had literally appeared out of nowhere. People started bowing and curtsying in response. Morvran Vooris, the Emperor Consort snapped out a command to the Impera Brigade and they moved to let him near.

He saw with surprise Mother Nenneke was with Ciri, sometimes he really wondered at the ability the world had to give him just what he needed in the moment. Or in this case a certain former Emperor he suspected who knew how to read a situation and then deliver the results he wanted.

He smiled at the child of his heart and then with a grace that would have shocked Mererid and startled his master Geralt flourished a courtly bow worthy of one who had lived their entire lives at court.

As he raised up Ciri started laughing “Guess you really can teach an old wolf new tricks”

“Depends on the wolfs motivation” he grumped back.

“Oh Geralt I’ve missed you” she stepped forward and threw her arms around him embracing him in public and kissed him on the cheek, Geralt knew that it was a massive breach of Imperial Protocol but he really didn’t care, he embraced her back and took in her scent, it took him just seconds to realised it had changed, he pulled back startled looking down into her emerald gaze, she looked back confused.

Geralt could smell the changes in her hormones... she was pregnant and it was strongly advised that a pregnant woman not use portals. Ciri would never place her child’s life in danger so he knew that she had no idea that she was carrying.

“Your father is going to kill me” he said quickly trying to think of an excuse so that she didn’t think he was rejecting her.

“He is a bit of a stickler for protocol isn’t he” she stage whispered at him the laughter back in her eyes.

A slight scent of musky incense drifted over them tickling Geralts senses he looked up to see Emhyr walking down the inner stairway followed by the young duke.

“Incoming” he murmured, Cirilla pulled a slight face, crossing her eyes as she would when about to face Vesemir for bolting away from her studies, she turned to face her father.

Emhry was dressed as he would usually dress when in a palace conducting business, a dark grey mantle with a dark red doublet over boots and hose. He had the ducal chain of office over his shoulder and he looked every inch a retired ruler. He bowed to his daughter and Anton followed, managing to copy his guardian. Geralt sidled over to Mother Nenneke who took his arm, she gave him a small smile, but geralt could see that age was wearying her.

“Rise please your Majesty, Regent of Toussaint. Rise please Your Grace Duke of Toussaint, rise all” Ciri called for the people to rise from their bows and as people did he saw just how far that maturity had taken her.

“She’s not the same little girl you dumped in my temple anymore Geralt” murmured Nenneke to him.

“No, she is something so much more” he murmured back.

The courtyard greeting was quick and it didn’t take Geralt long to realise that this was a planned visit, however it was pulled off several days earlier than what had originally been planned. Mother Nenneke had been the catalyst to bringing the date forward he figured out as the venerable High Priestess practically grabbed the young duke by the scruff of his neck as he went to bolt in the confusion that followed and he realised he was about to be seen by yet another healer.

Geralt shrugged and decided that he probably wouldn’t be meeting up with the dukes healers if Nenneke had come to see the boy so he was suddenly free. He turned around to leave when Mererid appeared beside him out of what seemed nowhere “You ever thought of a career as a wraith” groused Geralt at the pinched features and glare that followed as Mererid predictably ignored what he said.

“The gentleman will follow me, His majesty ordered that you to be shown the rooms he has assigned you while you are seeing to the strength training of the young duke”. Geralt sighed not suddenly free he thought as he followed the almost march that   
Mererid adopted as they walked the halls of the inner palace. He was surprised to be led to the private wing of the palace, the wing where the ducal family resided and given a reasonable set of rooms, a living room a bed room and a small bathing room with a ceramic tub.

Mererid showed him the amenities to the room as was his duty but Geralt could practically feel the disapproval radiating off him, especially when he said that “His Majesty’s quarters are down the hall”. Geralt didn’t think a face could get that pinched but he had a feeling that Mererid wasn’t happy that his master and the witcher had started seeing where this new component to their relationship would go. He gave the man a cold look and dismissed him, he wouldn’t put up with that attitude for long he thought as he walked over to the window and looked out over the city of Beauclair.


	9. Family Matters

Emhyr took one look at his witcher and knew without any shadow of a doubt that the man was not happy. Dinner had been a lavish affair, the Ducal staff pulling out all stops to impress the Empress for her week long stay in Beauclair, Ciri had also used the opportunity to announce the awarding of _Creasa Deien_ to Sir Geralt of Rivia for the gallant and courageous rescue of His Majesty Emhyr var Emreis, Former Imperator of the Nilfgaardian Empire, regent of Toussaint and Arch-Duke of the North as well as his Retainers. To say that Geralt had been surprised was an understatement, it was not often that he looked that stunned as it was explained that the _Creasa_ _Deien_ was awarded to very few and that it also carried with the Nilfgaardian title of Lord Geralt of Corvo Bianco, holder of the _Creasa_ _Deien_  with a yearly stipend drawn from the Imperial coffers. It effectively elevated Geralt into the Nilfgaardian nobility.

After the feast there had been an ecstatic reception to the news from the gathering of Toussaint Nobles, it appeared that Geralt of Rivia was well liked among them and would be soon one of them. And all the while as people swarmed the witcher to congratulate him Emhyr noticed the set of his shoulders held an angry tension. Ciri it seemed noticed it as well.

“I’ll talk to him and explain that this was more politically motivated to bring a sense of normalcy to your rule”

“He’s never like being a political pawn” said Emhy to his daughter, “and this is exactly that. I’ll talk to him and explain it.”

“You? No offence father but Geralt and you can barely stand to be in the same room together”

“He and I have had a chance to talk things through together when I spent that night in Corvo Bianco, I believe that while he is angry he won’t be angry for long after I explain things to him, Please let me do this Ciri”

“Alright father, but I get to say I told you so when he verbally rips you apart”  
He bowed to his daughter as she turned away to another noble keen to be seen speaking to the Empress, he walked towards the window where Geralt was holding court, although he would never say it that way to the stubborn witcher he mused.

Geralt was talking to Baron Palmerin de Launfel as he approached and it didn’t take Emhyr long to realise that Geralt had a hand on the mans upper arm and they were talking rather close, too close thought Emhyr as a spike of jealousy flashed through him. However when Emhry drew closer he caught the last part of their conversation, something about the Barons son and heir being very sick, Geralt he realised was offering comfort to the Baron. They broke apart as he came up beside them and the Baron bowed excusing himself from Emhyr and the gathered nobles, who in turn bowed and retreated somewhere else, away from him.

“Well thats one way to clear a crowd” murmured Geralt as he picked up a glass of red wine from a table besides him, he handed it to Emhyr after bringing it to his nose and sniffing it.

“Are you making sure the wine hasn’t turned?” He asked amused at the prospect of Geralt taking care of him... and also touched

“No, I‘m making sure there was nothing added to it,” he then paused and muttered over his own glass “although considering you’re the one who I have to thank for making me a noble I shouldn’t have bothered”

“You’re not happy about the award”

“Not to sound ungrateful but no I’m not”

“Why?”

“I wanted to live the simple life of a Witcher but my life has digressed far from that Path, now it appears I’m to be given a title, what next an estate?” He actually sounded a little alarmed at the thought, Emhyr thought about what he knew about the Witcher and sighed,.

“No the title isn’t hereditary and there is no estate but considering you already have one I don’t see how you could be complaining about another one, but we shall talk more of this, you need to understand things from a different point of view”

He looked across and saw the Baron talking to another noble, he looked stressed and he recalled the last part of Geralts conversation with the other man “The Barons son isn’t well?”

Geralt hesitated at the rather unsubtle change in topic and then nodded his head “Yeah young Paldaraine de Launfel, I was teaching him sword work last year at his fathers request, but when I asked if he wanted me to continue now that I’m back he told me Paldaraine came down ill three nights ago, he’s not doing so well, and his illness has stumped the healers, he asked me if Mother Nenneke would see him. I said I’ll ask but I don’t see a problem.” Emhyr listened and then nodded his head.

“I’ll see to it tomorrow”

“Thank you” Geralt was quite and then with a quick glance around for any listeners he quirked a smile at Emhry that made his heart rate quicken, “Tonight?”

“I’ll send for you” Emhyr murmured back.

Geralt just rolled his eyes at that and shook his head, “Bloody nobility” he said in fond exasperation much to Emhyrs amusement.  
 

Geralt stretched out his arm and pushed the robe onto his shoulders, taking the time to tie the belt loosely, he had just taken off his formal clothing to put on the silk night robe a slinky thing just coming to the middle of his calves, it had been laid out for him on his bed with the obvious intention for him to get into the silly bit of green and silver nothing... he’d snorted when he’d seen it but had gotten undressed.

If Emhyr wanted him walking the palace corridors in a froufrou piece of cloth then he’d do it for shits and giggles. A loud click coming from behind him close to the built in book case made him go on high alert, the palace was certainly designed in a away for secret passages, as he casually reached for the dagger he left close to his bed he used the reflection from the window to see what was going on behind him. To his surprise a door had opened up, a hidden one at that and Mererid stepped out from the opening his hands behind his back and his usual lemon-sucked expression on his face.

“The gentleman has been summoned for his Majesty pleasure and will follow me”  
Geralt stared at the man hardly believing what was just said to him “The gentleman has certainly not been summon you little fop” he snapped “You tell Emhyr that if he wants me he can come and get me by the bloody bedroom door.”  
He watched the satisfaction flare in Mererids eyes and he intoned with vicious glee “If thats the gentleman’s response I will inform his Majesty”

“You do that, but if Emhyr wanted to see where this went between us then I’ll show him the damn door, I won’t be treated like a concubine” Geralt was actually breathing hard, his chest tight with an emotion he was having difficulty identifying.  
Mererid just turned about and left, the hidden door swinging shut behind him.  
Geralt stood there fists clenched as anger and bitter disappointment burned through his veins leaving a nasty taste in his mouth he punched the bed frame with a ferocious intensity that snapped the oak frame and made his hand scream in pain. He stripped of the robe and flung it into the fireplace and within minutes was completely dressed in his training clothes. He grabbed his sword as he walked to the door and stormed out. He needed to work the anger out before he stormed down to the former Emperors quarters and said something he was going to regret.  
15 minutes later he had found the palace training grounds, it was dark so he lit the torches with a few igni signs, that was after he had to go and get several more after accidentally incinerating them the first time he tried. He started working the fighting bags, levelling blows and kicks to it while imagining it to be a certain Chamberlain, he wasn’t up to imagining it to be a certain former emperor, he was busy working up a sweat mired in his own internal pain when he was dimly aware of a servant coming in and seeing him there and then rapidly retreating. He ignored the intrusion but grabbed his sword and starting working through the rapid blade techniques that made Witchers so incredibly efficient when dealing with multiple enemies.

Through the anger he was feeling the scent of musky incense invaded his senses and he froze blade raised and body ready, in more ways then one he realised as he felt himself stir. Magic globes flared into life, brightening the room to near daylight.  
He lowered his weapon and turned around, var Emreis stood there, a sword in his hand and dressed in a set of training clothes.

Geralt grunted at the sight, “You actually know how to handle that thing?” he said a low growl lacing his voice with a touch of restrained menace, he nodded towards the beautifully wrought weapon.

“Of course I do” replied Emhyr calmly his tone deep and even as he walked onto the floor. “However after the dozens of reports I have had about your fighting style I think its time I see what you can do against an opponent”

Geralt stared at him in disbelief, “You want to spar with me?”

“Yes”

“NO”

“Yes Geralt, you’re angry and you’re angry at me... this is a good way for you to get your anger out.”

“Ohhhh what gave you that idea your Imperial Majesty” Geralt laced his voice with a vicious dose of sarcasm.

“Mererid told me you declined my invitation to bed, when I came to your rooms to talk to you about why, the burning remains of clothes and the broken bed made me realise much more was said so I questioned Mererid again, he confessed to deliberately phrasing the words to make you angry, so you would have no choice but to call off our dalliance as he called it”  

Geralt hear a bitter snap in Emhyrs voice but was silent as he looked back on the conversation and then let loose a tired sigh, he’d been played, and the court trained bastard had won.

Emhyr let loose with what sounded like a curse “I care not for the opinion of others, my entire life has been one whispered rumour after another, I’ve learnt to deal with it and use it to further my goals, however Geralt I chose to use the secret passages because I didn’t know how you would feel to have our relationship whispered about by everyone tomorrow. At Corvo Bianco we were assured privacy because your staff are devoted to you, but here rumours would fly. A palace walls have ears”  
Geralt shrank into himself at the gentle lecture he was receiving he felt conflicted, angry and upset, he watched as Emhyr prowled onto the sparing floor and rotated his sword wrist, loosening it up.

“I just don’t understand all this” he snapped, “Why would Mererid say that when he’s supposed to be loyal to you”. Geralt followed the other man and observed his movements as he stretched his muscles out he noticed he had good form and poise, actually it wasn’t just good, it was brilliant, Emhyr turned to face him, and across the 10 meters that separated them he raised his blade and pointed it directly at Geralt. And he didn’t falter.

“Because he is loyal, he believes that you are not worthy of me and that my judgment is suspect, you needn’t concern yourself with Mererid Geralt, I have dismissed him. No one makes my decisions for me” Geralt then realised that Emhyr was angry too.

So he stepped up to the start point unlimbering his body as he did, it looked like they were going to spar, if var Emreis wanted to be walloped by an angry Witcher he’d give him what he wanted. “And the bloody award, am I not good enough for you as I am that you need to make me a noble” geralt snapped, even the idea of that pissed him off more.

Emhyr just gave him a glare and said “Put your sword up witcher, and no.... the decision for the _Creasa_ _Deien_ came before our night at Corvo Bianco. It was a political decision”

“You’re using me to maintain your power?” He said incredulous at the thought but not really surprised, he wasn’t expecting Emhyr to say what he did next.

“In a way, it was a way to solidify the Dukes trust in me, it was his idea to award you an honour, it was also the first time he had spoken up in a meeting , I didn’t want his confidence shot down by denying him what he asked... and a medal is a fine way to award you in his eyes, he’s absolutely enamoured with the idea of Knights and their masters, a true Toussainian.... really _witcher_ you should of just taken the bag of gold” And with that they finished the conversation and started to duel.

They circled each other, sizing each other up, Geralt was a master at his craft and he had lived by the blade his entire life, it wasn’t often that he was bested as many were not his equal but one of the reasons he was so good was that he had been taught to notice everything in a fight. He couldn’t help but notice that Emhyr knew exactly what he was doing, he was light on his feet as he moved suddenly his blade arcing through the air to meet Geralts, and then the fight was on.

They both moved with liquid grace through one form to another, each meeting the others strikes with a matchless effort as they moved across the floor, it was a brilliant dance that seemed to go on forever and as the time passed Geralts entire focus narrowed on to one deadly man.

As their dance heated up Emhyr utilised several sneaky manoeuvres that had Geralt scrambling and one move brought him a little closer to Geralt who turned it into an advantage by bodily locking their swords together and bringing him flush up against the other man.

He grinned at Emhyr, “you are a challenge” he stated cheerfully over their crosses swords his anger dissipating as Emhyr flushed with sweat dripping down his temples, looked him deep in his eyes and said.

“Someone needs to keep you on your toes” Emhyrs deep voice wasn’t even strained then he leaned in and gave Geralt a savage kiss, his tongue thrusting into his mouth to duel with the witcher as mercilessly as he did with a blade. One hand snaked behind Geralts head and tightly grasped his half bound hair holding him in place.

Geralt gave a slight snarl and just as savagely kissed him back, the scent of Emhyr, that strange intoxicating incense and sweat overwhelmed him and turned his blood to fire. Emhyr dropped his sword first, pulling it away and tossing it aside,

Geralt couldn’t help but feel a sense of victory at that but quickly followed suit.

Emhry backed Geralt up until his back hit the stone wall behind him one strong hand grasping Geralts thigh and hauling it up hooking it over his hip. Geralt shuddered at the feel of the man when he stepped as close as he could settling into the cradle of his hips, thrusting himself onto Geralts hardened flesh grinding them together and stimulating them both even further. Geralt couldn’t get enough of the man, the scent... the taste and the fire in his veins. But what felt like a metaphorical bucket of ice water dashed over him when Ciri’s strident voice echoed through the training hall.

“ _What in blazes is going on_!”  
   
Emhyr felt Geralt freeze at the sound of his daughters voice... it couldn’t have come at a less opportune time, and he tasted the panic on the other mans tongue at the sound of her dulcet tones, he pulled back and looked at the flushed features of the witcher. He let go of his hair and moved his hand to Geralts cheek “trust me witcher” he murmured before releasing Geralt turning to face his daughter and Morvran as he stood behind her, eyebrow raised and a slight smirk on his face.

“Cirilla” he said firmly, she stood there with a naked blade, that gave him pause as he tried to figure out why she would have an unsheathed weapon in her hand. “Why are you armed?”

“Because I was just informed that you two were trying to kill each other in armed combat” she gestured up and he followed her pointing finger, about two dozen spectators stood in the upper level of the training rooms, some guards, mostly servants and with a smattering of nobles thrown in. He groaned inwardly, it appeared he and the witcher had been so involved in their sparing session that they hadn’t noticed they had a gathering. He knew without a doubt that the room had been empty before they started so he wondered how long they had been watching. He looked back at Ciri.

“No just working of some tension”

“Is _that_ what you call it?” sheer disbelief coloured her voice as her emerald eyes darted between him and Geralt, he felt the air stir around him as Geralt came up and stood at his back, a solid presence and a supportive position. Sometimes his witcher amazed him.

“I thought you would be happy that your father and I are getting along much better” said Geralt in a gravelly voice, Emhry felt Geralts hand rest in the Center of his back, he looked back at the witcher and saw consternation in those amber eyes as he stared not a Ciri but at the spectators standing in the galley, all gathered like a flock of vultures and trying to listen in on the conversation of their betters. Sometimes he hated the nobility.

“Well that is... yes?” She voiced it as a query, then shook her head remembering the audience they had who did not need to be privy “Leave us” she commanded, there was a flurry of activity as people bolted for the doors and within moments they were left alone, he wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or a bad one.

“Do you wish me to stay dear one while you take your parents to task” said her consort as he took hold of her waist, smiling down at her once the room emptied.

“Thank you, but I think this is between my father, and well my other father” she still had a bit of heat in her eyes as she stared at them. “I’’ll flash up to you when I’m done” Emhry sighed again, he wasn’t too sure just where this conversation was going and if he had to admit to himself then he also knew that he was a bit of a soft touch now when it came to Ciri, he couldn’t tell if she was angry, shocked, disappointed or all three.

“No you won’t” said Geralt, a bit of his old command in his voice, Emhry looked at him, Geralt was getting his back up and he couldn’t for the life of him figure out why he would tell her she couldn’t use her magic

“You can’t command me to -

“You’re pregnant Cirilla, you’re not supposed to portal when your pregnant” he snapped back.  
Emhyr stood there gaping at the witcher, then turned his stunned eyes back at his daughter, who looked as shocked as he felt, and that wasn’t to mention Voorhis who had taken a step backwards at the news.

“What? No?” She sounded alarmed

“Yes” he said, “you are, I smelt the change in your hormones this morning when you arrived but didnt want to blurt it out.”  
Morvran looked thunderstruck and he took his wife’s upper arm and gently tuned her around to look at her, his gazed glued to Ciri flat stomach

“A Witchers nose always knows” stated Geralt with firm conviction “No more portals for you from this point forward” Emhyr firmly agreed with the Witcher, he swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry as he realised, he was going to be a grandfather. He felt joy, it was the same feeling he’d had when Pavetta told him she was pregnant with Ciri.  
Ciri swore in a language Emhyr had never heard before, it sounded like silk sliding over stone and made his ears hum.

“Cirilla” breathed her consort looking at her his hand shaking as he touched her tummy. “I, you” he stopped obviously speechless and just reached up, taking her face in his hands and kissing her with a tender sweetness that made Emhyrs throat close up a bit. He hadn’t expected love when he had told Ciri that she was to marry the man that had been chosen for her, but he was grateful that it had followed where it had.

Ciri still looked a bit stunned but was taking the news in stride, “That explains the nausea at breakfast” she joked, and placed a hand on her tummy, Morvran placed his own on top of hers, kissing her brow. “Are you two happy?” She asked looking at both of them, her question obviously directed at them.

“This is still new for the both of us dearest and we have a lot to work through, but I do know that what I feel for Geralt is not a minor thing and has never been”. Emhyr took Geralts hand as they faced the girl that they both loved, he had done so much to betray her, and the fact that she could look him in the eyes and call him father both tore him apart and remade him anew.

“And I feel the same for Emhyr, we want to see where this is going.”

“Alright then, just so you know if either one of you hurts the other, I’m coming after both of you... so do not put me in that position” her voice wasn’t joking and Emhyr could see why, she didn’t want to come after either of them so she’d punish them both. Smart girl his daughter. As the Emperor consort put an arm around his wife they left the room leaving Geralt and Emhyr alone.

“So” said Geralt as he stretched his back and moved to pick up his discarded sword “where were we?”

“I believe I had you where I wanted you” purred the former Emperor.  
Geralt stopped partially bent over and looked back at Emhyr, “Excuse me?” He murmured, he grasped his blade and stood back up.

Emhyr copied his movements and had his own back in his hand, “You heard me witcher, I had you up against the wall and just about begging for my cock”

Geralt rotated his wrist and neck, his sword moving in circles and Emhyr felt his cock slightly harden, so his witcher was going to make him work for it... again, he moved his feet into a brace position and brought his sword up.

“Let’s see if you can get me back where you want me” purred Geralt, his eyes blazing a welcome heat and Emhry smiled, oh how he loved a challenge


	10. Bonnie at Morn

   
Geralt placed his cup of tea back into its saucer, looking across the table towards Emhyr who was reading a report that had been delivered to him along with his toast, it was hours past breakfast and more closer to lunch but Emhyr it seemed wanted the familiarity of routine.

The second bout of sword fighting had resulted in him completing a manoeuvre that had led to Emhry falling flat on his back and Geralt straddling him, he had to admit, he’d found it fun but the sudden tension in his lover had told him that Emhyr wasn’t comfortable so he had stood up, gripped Emhyrs hand and hauled him to his feet. They quit the training rooms then, both sweaty and disheveled and aching for a bath. Emhyr hadn’t taken no for an answer pulling Geralt with him to his quarters and snapping at an under chamberlain to ready the bath.

They hadn’t done anything more than bath each other and relax in the hot water but they did talk. They talked about the past, their conflicts and the issues that drove them. It had been an enlightening conversation and as much as it aired out their grievances it also seemed to solidify where they were going. At the end of it the water was colder then either would like and the night was fast approaching the dawn.

Geralt had stood and said “by the way, you are damn good at the blade, I haven’t been that challenged in a long time, your reflexes are sharp and your speed almost witcher good”

“Well thats one heck of compliment coming from you” Emhyr had said with a slight smile, as Geralt took the other man into his arms and held him, Geralt had nuzzled his nose into the curve of a strong neck and had inhaled deeply.

“Oh it is, if you want to spar, let me know you’re actually a challenge to fight, I still can’t get over how sharp you are”

“Its the elven blood, my mother was half-elven, the var Felotra family secret.”  
Huh..well that explains why Ciri developed the way she did Geralt had thought while Emhyr had started to get a little more demanding, he had pushed Geralt towards his rooms the glint in his eyes a welcome diversion

“Its also why I look younger than I actually am, and will live longer then than most humans”, he had smiled a sensual smile “and can keep up with a Witcher’s stamina.”

Geralt joyfully thought about the next part of the night with a certain degree of satisfaction, Emhyr has certainly proved he could keep up with a Witcher’s stamina, he felt himself stir at the memories and desire once again coursed through his veins a slow fire that heated him up.

“Geralt” came a deep warning tone, he looked up to see the somewhat reproachful gaze of his lover looking at him over the report he was reading, those whiskey brown eyes regarding him with a slight shake of the head

“What?” He couldn’t think of anything he’d done in the last few minutes that would account for the look.

“You’re insatiable and I have a council meeting to get too, I need a clear head and the scent of your arousal is not conducive to me keeping a clear head.”

“You don’t have a witchers nose so how the hell can you smell that I’m turned on” he demanded, disbelief shooting through him as he sat up straighter .

“Your right, but I am sensitive to smell, its a byproduct of the curse... while I can’t usually sort out smells like you can I now know the sent of your arousal, and it’s very distracting...” Emhyr stood and walked up to him, he gripped Geralts hair, which was fast becoming the biggest turn on he hadn’t known he had, Emhyr pulled his head back leaned in and nuzzled that certain spot below his ear guaranteed to get his blood roaring, “Besides you’re a witcher, you’re supposed to be able to manage your bodies responses or enhance them, get some control... you can loose it tonight” he murmured to him and then gave Geralt a demanding kiss that did absolutely nothing to help dispel the arousal he was in, if anything it enhanced it. Emhyr nipped his bottom lip straightened up and sauntered out the room with a spring in his step leaving Geralt cursing under his breath as he looked down at his tenting trousers.  
   
After that the rest of the morning involved a meeting with Mother Nenneke and the Dukes healers all in an effort to create a plan to get the boys strength up. It had devolved into a spat between mother Nenneke and the Surgeon Kraedelair with Nenneke calling the surgeon and the healers credentials into question and calling them all a pack of educated idiots. This was after decrying Oxenfurts once renowned surgeons nothing more than fools. she had good cause to as they refused to listen to her summation of Antons lungs.

It had been an impressive display of temper and he was glad he hadn’t been on the receiving end of it for once as the usually no nonsense woman vented. It had taken all of Geralts skill in diplomacy to get things back on track and that skill involved him taking out a dagger and slamming it into the table to the hilt and telling everyone to sit down before he got var Emreis to deal with them. It had actually worked, they now had a plan and Geralt got what he wanted, he was training the boy to develop strength and lung capacity.

Afterwards Geralt had taken Nenneke for a walk through the palace grounds ostensibly to calm down but as was their want they talked about other things and at the end of it all he felt lighter, she always had been able to pick his moods apart. So it was a bounce to his step that he bounded up the stairs to the palace ignoring the looks and whispers which were stemming from the rumours about him and Emhyr. Emhry had been right... Palaces had ears and in this case some 2 dozen eyes had witnessed Emhyr push him up against a wall and kiss him thoroughly, he didn’t think he could have been as glad as he had been when Ciri had interrupted them and he had realised that audience ... and he was still pissed at himself for not taking any notice of his surroundings, he should have been paying attention... no excuses, even if said excuse was as distracting as Emhyr.

He came into the inner courtyard and found, much to his delight, the daughter of his heart. Dressed for riding and a sword on her back, waiting for him it appeared, she had a full compliment of the Impera Brigade with her and she looked happy.

“I’ve been given the afternoon off, well in truth I told my council the pregnant Empress was taking the afternoon off. I want to see your Corvo Bianco, its only an hour away by horse back”. She gave him her winning smile and he felt himself cave, as she turned and led him away. The solid sound of armoured boots following them.

“Can you ride in you-“

“Finish that sentence Geralt and I am going to sic Yennifer of you” she said cheerfully, he shut his trap immediately, mean!!! He thought, that was just plain mean!!!, she continued “Nenneke has already given me the all clear, by the way it looks like I’m staying here longer, Commander Handren var Adeela has said that I’ll need to travel overland to the Golden Towers so the entire Brigade is to escort me back. It will take them three weeks at a double march to get here, its going to be a two month journey back.” She sounded really put out about that.

They had arrived at the stables and Geralt saw that among a lot of other saddled horses Roach and a beautiful grey with unique black markings... and obviously of Nilfgaardian stock were saddled and waiting them. As they mounted her guard immediately did as well, moving out to surround them as they cantered out heading in the direction for his home. He was excited to finally be able to show her the place that he called his own.

They spoke of many things as they travelled the roads, the Imperial pennant flying with them assured that their travel was quick so Geralt kept the conversation light

“How did your council take the news” He asked

“they’re ecstatic I'm pregnant and having a conniption fit that I’m not home to be protected. Morvran will leave next week via transportation portal and will rule in my name on the day to day matters until I return, he’s not happy about it but I need someone I trust there to keep my council the senate and the Trade corporations as honest as they can be. It was either him or father.”

Geralt actually laughed, “Oh your council would have had a collective apoplexy if Emhyr var Emreis had arrived baring your seal”

“I really considered it, if for no reason as to their reaction” she said back with a grin “But I want Morvran to see that I need and trust him and Father is where he is needed most”

“He’s really taken to the roll of Regent, I’ve only been back 10 days and I’ve already seen a big difference, things are getting done and Emhry seems to be happier than when I last saw him”

“Father was forced to retire, it was either that or he’d be assassinated, but he was languishing away at his estate near Novigrad and he was doing nothing, he is a formidable ruler and his skills wasted and with his bloodline he has a very long time in which to waste away. I could see he was bored so when my reports came back to the extent of the Duchy’s decline I knew immediately who needed to be here. Although I didn’t expect you two to, ah, well become as... friendly as you have”

“Does this upset you?”

“No... it’s just that you’re both strong individuals and have held a grudge against the other for a long time, mostly over me.” 

“Time heals Ciri, does it help if I admit that I think that I could love Emhyr? Not the public mask that he puts forward, that mans a cold callous bastard which is necessary to rule but I think I could love the man he is although shows very few”

“Yeah, that helps... I have few memories of him and mother but I really think he’s becoming the man I remember from Skellige” she sighed and looked wistful “Take care of him for me Geralt”

“I think I can comply with that Order, your Imperial Majesty” he smiled at her and realised that they had reached the turn off to his estate, the workers were stopping and staring when someone realised who it was that was visiting and the call went up. He was pretty sure that the workers had never been so awed. Within minutes of reaching the courtyard and with the Brigade spreading out to cover the area he had assisted Ciri down and they had meandered up the stairs to the house.

“You know you can’t call this a house now Geralt, your living in a mansion.” She teased as she looked up at the place he now called home “what ever would uncle Vesemir think.”

He sighed, “It was Triss’ idea, she wanted something a little more grand for our winter retreat as she called it... never thought that I’d be living in it by myself”

“I really hated her for what she did” Ciri groused.

“I should have expected it, she gave me what I wanted, treating me as if what wanted mattered, which was so unlike Yen that I was blind to her intentions... that it no longer mattered that she was the woman who had betrayed you and me to the Lodge that she only ever looked out for the Lodges interest. And I was no longer it.” It still rankled a little but he realised that he was getting over it, he had someone else to watch over now.

“Harsh lesson to learn”

“Yeah, you’re not kidding” he scoffed shaking his head.

“Well show me this home of yours” she said trying to change the subject. 

And with a smile he said “It’s your home to Ciri, everything here is as much yours as it is mine and if you ever need to get away...” As he was looking right at her he saw her eyes glisten with happiness.

“I might just hold you to that Geralt of Rivia”  
   
They spent a lovely afternoon together exploring his estate together, Ciri’s joy had been infectious and he had delighted in seeing her once again without the fanfare of pomp and ceremony that being the Empress entailed. They had a picnic overlooking the estate just near his lively little stream, Marlene had taken one look at Ciri glowing and declared a pregnant woman needed sustenance... Ciri had been shocked that she had known when it wasn’t common knowledge, Geralt refused to be, she always knew.

They parted once, with him racing upstairs to his rooms to grab the pack that he’d asked Marlene to have packed for him... just a few odds and ends that he wanted with him if he was going to be basing himself out of the Palace for a few days each week... he was in the process of going through a safe chest deciding on a jewelled piece for Emhyr when he heard Ciri in absolute hysterics... he paused, she as laughing there was no doubt and the sound was coming from his gallery where paintings and his collection of armour and swords mostly resided so why would she - hang on... Paintings!!!

He swore, he had taken down the only portrait of himself that hung there but his estimable Chatelaine kept putting it back because as she put it, ‘the master of the estate must be hung and if he didn’t like that portrait then he should go and sit for another’.

He finished choosing the subtlety ornate cuff that he thought would look good on Emhry and grabbed the pack... he’d better go and see what Ciri found so amusing, he just hoped it wasn’t what he suspected. As he walked into his Gallery Ciri was standing there with B.B and Marlene, and yep it was The Portrait, she was still giggling over his naked ass astride a rearing horse brandishing his sword aloft, dead griffin in the foreground with him, palace in the background. She saw him at the end of the long corridor askance at the situation

“Really Geralt what would Uncle Vesemir say” she gasped out as she clutched her wolf medallion and again started a full on belly laugh.

He just groaned and reminded her that they needed to leave.

“B.B... I don’t care what you do but Get rid of it” he growled as Ciri walked by linking her arm with his treacherous Chatelaine. Barnabas-Basil looked a little conflicted but he smoothed his expression and said

“I will dispose of it as ordered Sir”.

The ride back was smooth uneventful even but every time Ciri looked at him atop Roach she started to giggle and by the time they arrived back at the Palace he was actually glad to escape her.  
   
Another state dinner saw him dressed like a peacock and having the dubious honour of being paraded around like a... well noble, he supposed.

This time however he had been sat at the end of the high table with the Imperial Family and the young Duke, who was his only dinner companion and had done nothing but chat and eat when Geralt put food on his plate, the boy was excited that he had been given the all clear to start his training and was keen as any young boy could be to start immediately... now would be best but the kid would take tomorrow if he had to was what Geralt understood from his young student. Two hours of that and he was ready to pull his hair out... tomorrow he was going to make sure the boy was too tired to chat.... so it was with the greatest of pleasures that when the Empress declared dinner was over he realised he could leave.

He had noticed that Anton had been starting to tire out in the last 15 minutes, excited adrenaline only got a child so far, so he nabbed the boy and they both left, him to turn the kid over to his nurse with Geralts stern order to sleep and be ready 1 hour after sunrise. Much to his nurses dismay as she tried, rather unsuccessfully to get Geralt to change the time. But it was Antons voice saying sleepily that he would be ready that stoped that conversation and allowed Geralt to retreat to his rooms. Geralt finally alone flopped onto his bed... it had been a day alright.

He wondered what the night would bring as he got back up and went over to the dresser, picking up the wrist cuff he had found in the ruins of Gwyn Cerbin his estate. While it was old and stunningly beautiful he was hesitant to give it, Emhyr had never worn much jewellery, just his chain of office and his signet ring, the Emperor hadn’t even worn a crown! So he wasnt sure if he would accept it, he studied the piece, the main cast was hammered gold but it was the black enamel work and large amber stone that had caught his interest, the enamel work came out of the amber like a wavy sunburst and it had reminded him of the Nilfgaardian Sun.

His hearing picked up Ciri’s voice and Emhyrs, it sounded like Emhyr was escorting her back to her chambers, Morvran rather distinct tone joined them. He decided not to join them, he’d let the family be for the night.

An hour later saw him relaxed in front of the fire reading a book and drinking a glass of wine, he had undressed and put on another robe, this one the one that Marlene packed for him so it came to the ground and was warm, not a nothing piece of froufrou, that- he raised his head as a confident tread walked down the hall from the direction of Emhry quarters, he closed the book not bothering to mark his page, he hadn’t really been reading anyway and stood up. There really was no mistaking who it was. His heartbeat quickened thinking about his lover and a firm knock sounded at his door. Emhyr stood there a slight scowl on his face

“You weren’t in my rooms” he said sounding a little cross about it.

Geralt blinked and said “Did you want me there?” He said mildly as he lent up against the door jam and crossed his arms.

“Yes, l thought it was implied” hissed the man his liquid brown eyes flashing as he looked Geralt over. “Come with me” and he hesitated as Geralt raised an eyebrow obviously unused to not giving an order but he looked back at Geralt and he said “please”.

“Okay” Geralt said with a smile, and he gestured to himself, “As I am or do you want me to change?”

“Considering I am only going to take you out of that thing you needn’t bother, but if you don’t want the guard to see you in your dressing gown you can change”. Emhyrs voice was deep with a sultry desire that made Geralt harden instantly.

“You could just stay here, you know I have a perfectly reasonable bed” he said

“No, I have something I wish to show you” Emhyr purred back taking his hand and placing it above Geralts heart, sliding it into his robe and pinching his nipple. Geralt groaned and stepped back, his interest and libido piqued.

“Let me get changed” he growled and Emhyr gave a satisfied smile, nodded his head and then turned leaving Geralt standing at the door with his cock pushing through the robe and bared to the world.

“Control Witcher” Came Emhyrs deep voice a dark promise in his words.  
Geralt only took the time to shove himself into pants, and he really had to shove a certain part of his anatomy into his pants because the damn thing wouldn’t go down, and a simple shirt. He paused long enough to grab the cuff of the dresser and place it into its velvet bag deciding to take it with him... he walked, although some might call it a trot to the Regents chambers. He didn’t even bother to knock as the guards standing on either side of the door just opened it for him and he waltzed in to come to a complete stop, blood heated his face as a blush unlike anything he had ever felt swept over him...

Emhyr was standing in front of the large marble fireplace in his living room his back to the door and a glass of wine in his hand, dressed in his customary mantle but this one black and silver...his head was turned up and he was staring at a large Portrait placed in pride of place above the mantle, it’s subject: a very naked Geralt of Rivia astride a rearing horse, holding his sword aloft and a dead grif-... oh sweet melitele he thought

“It was a gift from Ciri and I have to admit my dear dear Geralt it has me rather intrigued” purred Emhyr as he turned around, he crossed his arms over his chest one hand still holding a deep red wine the colour of blood and had the scent of his Kaer Morhen red... Geralt felt like he was captured in a gaze of sun warmed whiskey that burned with an inner fire as desire and lust swam within those hidden depths... he tingled all over as Emhyr raised the glass and took a sip, his eyes never leaving Geralts... he liquid voice deepened. “Very Intrigued indeed, you really must tell me the story”


	11. Seeking Resonance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to rewrite this twice, and its still full of emotional turmoil. I’ll be nicer to Geralt next chapter. Or maybe not, he still has to get his medal from the empress.

Emhyr was fascinated at the blush that suffused Geralts handsome face and while he had noticed that Geralt had a tendency to go a little pink when he was aroused this was different he had gone truly red.

“Damn it Ciri” Geralt cursed rather loudly, much to the shock of the Impera Brigade still holding the Chamber doors open. A high tinkling laugh was all that was heard as another door closed just down the hallway leaving Emhyr to settle his witchers nerves.

“Do come in Geralt, my plans this evening do not require an audience” Emhyr ordered as he refilled his glass from the decanter by the fire place, undid the buttons of his mantle and took it off making his ever so much more comfortable. He then chose a seat, draping himself on the lounge and crossing his legs.

Geralt huffed and walked into the room with the doors closing behind him. Emhyr watched him feeling deliciously smug, Ciri was right teasing Geralt was fun, however he was well aware that this was revenge on her finding out about their relationship, and while Geralt had been the recipient of this... he had yet to taste hers. He wasn’t looking forward to it at all, it appeared she had a mean streak.

“Im really inclined to go back to my rooms” Geralt growled, still eyeing of the portrait with distaste.

“That is a pity” he said as he sipped, his eyes still never leaving Geralt, “I had hoped for a continuation of this morning, considering a lesson in control is needed”

“Lesson?” Emhyr he heard confusion, a little desperation and a lot of arousal in that one word. He narrowed his eyes looking his witcher over, well well, surprise indeed.

“Tell me Geralt, how do you feel about manacles in the bedroom?” He purred the question gently rocking his glass back and forward aerating the red.

Geralt actually groaned and looked to the ceiling but Emhyr noticed his pupils had blown, looking almost human then that of a cat and gave a satisfied half smile, his plans for the night altering at the information Geralt had just unwittingly provided him.

“Take a glass of wine and sit Geralt” he watched as Geralt took at deep breath gathered himself and did just that but when he went to sit Emhyr stopped him and pointed at a large cushion at his feet.

“You want me to play lap dog” Geralt was incredulous as he stared at the cushion.

“Don’t be daft Geralt” he replied “If i wanted you to play lap dog you would be in my lap but frankly you’re just to big and muscular, I want you at my feet so I can comb your hair,” He reached into his tunic and pulled out a comb Geralt appeared a little hesitant but game and sat down on the cushion at Emhyrs feet.

“Besides the only way I can actually get you at my feet is when we’re alone, I actually enjoy it when you refuse to bow to me.”  
Geralt gave an amused huff, “I’ll endeavour not to change my behaviour then” Emhyr leaned forward, placing his wine at a side table and started to comb his witchers hair.

“You still need to tell me the story” he said after a while, he had been enjoying the soft silky texture of the snow white mane that gave Geralt his moniker of White Wolf.

“What story?” Geralt said his voice relaxed as he leaned back onto Emhyr legs and letting his head tip back over Emhyrs knee and into his lap

Emhry looked his witcher in the eye catching his attention and then looked at Geralts Portrait.

“Oh, that story” Geralt groused.

“Yes, because when I walked into my rooms after dinner and saw it hanging there I was tantalised and intrigued thinking it a gift from you, then when Ciri came up and said ‘I thought you might enjoy it father’ I was shocked more at the prospect of you naked in this situation.”

Geralt growled, closing his eyes, he ruffed out “That girl....I was the model, and I wasn’t naked when i sat for it... then that bloody griffin swooped in and the artist had to put it in as well. I thought 500 crowns easy money... except the damn thing cost me 1000 so I could get it off the damn street” Emhyr stopped combing and ran his hands through the fine mass

“Oh I knew you hadn’t been naked when you sat for it” He moved to take another drink of his wine finishing the glass.

“You did....How?”

“Did you forget” he purred as he started massaging the spot just under Geralts ears that he knew sparked a sexual response. “I have an intimate knowledge of your body witcher....Your physique is all wrong and your scars are missing. But what I want to know is why did you have it showing at Corvo Bianco” he felt Geralt further relax into his hands, and his breathing quicken the pulse under his fingers beating faster

“Oh I am going to toss my Chatelaine out on her wrinkly rear end... she keeps putting it up because its a Toussaint tradition that the Estate owner must have a Portrait, she told me that if i didn’t like it, commission another one” Geralt groaned as Emhyr pressed down a little harder and watched as his Witcher bit his bottom lip, almost time he thought

“Then why not destroy it?”

“It cost me a thousand crowns” he said indignantly, Emhyr blinked and realised that Geralt might actually be a bit of a hoarder.... he kept his suits of armour and his blades and his library had been stuffed to the rafters with books and scrolls and curious trinkets, a lot of curious trinkets.

“Well then, you left yourself open to Ciri’s brand of revenge witcher”

“Im going to burn it” he promised his voice had a snap to it that made Emhyr smile.

“No.... its mine now” he stated mater of factly, Geralts eyes flew open and he actually gave a growl, his amber gaze flashing desire and irritation. He sat up and turned to kneel facing Emhyr, who took the opportunity to grip his lover by the chin and devour his lips in a kiss that lay siege to the very essence that was his witcher, he knew he was greedy but he wanted it all. He pulled back leaving Geralt breathing heavily.

“I’ll remove it to my bed chamber, and on the topic of bed Geralt, I have plans that involve you, my bed and now that I know that you’re receptive to them, manacles.”

Geralt actually panted and flinched “Oh gods” he whispered.

“So, take yourself into my room, undress and lie on the bed, I will be but a moment.”

Emhyr was flushed with arousal, its heat warming him up as he watched his lover cross the room and hesitate at the door but ultimately did as he was commanded.

He took a few moments to catch his breath, this was supposed to be a lesson in control he thought contritely and he was about to loose his. And then he felt ready, stood up took the still full glass geralt had left on the floor and went into his chamber.  
His witcher had done exactly as asked, but was as tense as board about it and arms held at his sides his hands locked into fists but his leg was raised hiding a rather impressive erection. He placed the glass at the bedside table, removed a set of manacles and sat beside him, gently caressing the chest he found himself to be so enamoured over and taking hold of a fisted hand coaxing it into letting him hold it. “There is only pleasure here Geralt, if this truly makes you uncomfortable we shall stop” he said and felt Geralt relax his amber gaze came to hold his own.

“I have only ever let people I absolutely trust do this to me” he rasped, he was aroused extremely aroused, Emhyr could hear it in that gravelly voice he enjoyed to listen to.

“Then considering our past, I am honoured you trust me to allow this” he murmured, leaning forward and gently kissed those luscious lips.

“Don’t break it” warned Geralt

Emhyr took it as the plea that it wasn’t meant to sound like. He took the hand he was holding and raised it above the witchers head and within moments he had tethered his lover in the bed. “You have my word” he whispered in Geralts ear.  
Emhyr could felt absolute delight at the visual he was presented with and needless to say he took his time undressing savouring Geralts keen gaze that never left him.

Moving over to him he started a lesson in control that he knew Geralt wouldn’t soon forget and one that left him breathless aching and wanting so much more. He wanted everything that Geralt could give.

 

   
Geralt groaned... well hell he thought, Emhyr was certainly an inventive controlling bastard... and if he was truthful to himself, he was loving every minute of it. He looked over at the former Emperor who was sound asleep on his stomach beside him, 

Geralt gave a dazed grin at the sight, the face of the man relaxed and at ease was one that Geralt thought he would cherish.

And that was the moment he realised just how far he had fallen, he froze at first thinking it through and then gently as possible so as not to waken Emhyr he slid from the bed. Pausing to take the now empty glass from the bedside table, Emhyr had finished it while licking it from his chest and other memorable places, he swore silently as the memory made his flesh stir against his leg.

A witcher, always ready and able he thought sardonically of Lamberts often sarcastic saying.

He left the room naked as the day he was born and went into Emhyrs sitting room, refilling the wine as he went to stand in front of the large windows that looked over Beauclaire. The slight twinkling of lights filled the small city, a city so mired in tradition that it took forever to get anything that remotely resembled change done.

He could leave, he thought suddenly, just pack up, grab Roach, stay as far away from here as possible... but then he was certain Ciri would hunt him down and considering she had the Imperial Blades at her disposal he was pretty sure she’d find him sooner rather than later... he did say he thought he could love Emhyr.... on the flip side he could stay, he thought, he had been wanting to see where this led. Damn Triss he thought wildly, the one time he actually tried to commit to a relationship and she tossed his efforts back at him, and he wouldn’t colour what he had with Emhyr with her, he was scared he thought... Geralt of Rivia scared, what a bloody thought!

A soft spoken ‘Geralt’ one a normal person wouldn’t have heard and then a sigh filled with pain he realised. Emhyr was awake.

“In the sitting room Emhyr” he called out, not too loudly but enough to let Emhyr hear him, he heard silence for a few minutes and then the sounds of silk sliding on skin, Geralt picked up another glass that was set beside him and a decanter of Erevaluce pouring a glass for his lover as he walked out of his bedroom wrapping the ties of a robe around him as he did.

“You’re naked” Emhyr remarked as he came up to him by the window, taking the proffered glass from Geralt. Geralt turned to face him and take in his fill of the man who if he had a little more courage could be his.  
“You like it when I’m naked” he teased back trying to keep things light between them and Emhyr snorted into his glass.

“I think its quickly becoming one of my favourite things” he rumbled back. “But you didn’t leave my bed to stand naked in the  
moonlight just because you know I like to see you in all your glory, do we need to talk about what happened tonight?”

“No, tonight was more than wonderful but I just had things to consider” he said with a shrug, desperate not to show the turmoil he had been feeling.

“Like what it is that is between us?”

“Gods you’re a perceptive bastard sometimes” Geralt said shaking his head at the man who stood in front of him.

Emhyr was silent looking out at Beauclair, he pursed his lips and Geralt wondered what he could be thinking about, “Perceptive enough to guess what’s on your mind... if your wondering about what you mean to me, have no fear Geralt, as each day goes by a little bit more of you settles into my heart. It won’t be long before you completely hold it in the palm of your hands” and then he knocked back his glass of wine turned around and went back to his bedroom, at the door he paused and said “When you have parsed what I've said do come back to bed, its cold without you, but know if you do return return in the knowledge of just how much I am willing to give you and be prepared to give back as much, and if you can’t then leave this castle and do not return. I don’t think I could stand to see you and wonder”

Geralt stood there feeling someone had smacked him upside the head with a flail, it was crunch time he realised and Emhyr had said it, all or nothing, no games between them, and as he looked back on where they had been in the last ten days it had been where they were dancing too. God he wanted to drink a bottle of white gull and get royally pissed, but no... so he paced, mind awhirl, could one truly know what they want in such a short span of days.

And then he realised, it didn’t really matter... he could run as he usually did and he would loose everything, or he could stay and let his heart flourish and he thought it would flourish... blossom under Emhyrs touch and he could help Emhyr to flourish as well.

There was courage in giving everything he thought, more courage than it took to face the nastiest of creatures he had fought.  
He turned around, faced the bedroom door took a deep breath and walked back into the room, as he shut the door behind him he saw Emhyr sitting in bed hugging one knee and by the moonlight filtering into the room he saw those strong capable shoulders shoulders sag in relief.

Geralt picked up the small velvet bag and shook the cuff out into his hand, and then without even asking he placed it on Emhyrs wrist...He crawled into bed and then they moved into each other’s arms, it was a tender embrace nothing more but Emhyr wrapped his warm body around Geralts cold one and together they fell asleep.  
   
Geralts eyes snapped open, past dawn he realised as he saw the suns rays hit the wall and he yelped, waking Emhyr who rose into a defensive crouch and had a dagger in his hand.

Geralt who was getting out of bed paused when he saw the state of alert that Emhyr was in, what the hell he thought.

“Where’s the danger” Emhyr snapped.

“I’m going to be late for Antons lesson” he said surprise colouring his voice.

“You scared me awake at dawn for that” growled Emhyr his eyes glaring at Geralt, who grinned sheepishly at him, when one was always alert for assassins he thought in wonder and a little anger over just what his lover had to put up with.

“Ah sorry?”

“Oh you will be tonight” muttered Emhyr as he flopped back into bed and flung his arm over his eyes, the cuff glistening in the sunlight.

“Promises promises.” Goaded Geralt as he lent over and kissed Emhyr, “I’ll see you for breakfast”  
Emhyr pulled his arm away looking at him askance “Geralt breakfast is in two hours, you’re not eating now?”

“God no, I plan to do our morning work out, break and then have another hour with him... so see you then.”

He bounded out of the room and dashed down the hall to his own. Within ten minutes he was washed dressed and ready at  
Antons door just as the little bundle of energised boy bounded out.

“Sir Geralt” he exclaimed in absolute delight to see his trainer there.

“You’re ready your Grace?”

“I’ve been ready for years, they just wouldn’t let me” was the rather sage reply.

Huh, well he was wise for his years, he’d give him that.

They went to the training rooms where Geralt sat his young student down and told him just where things stood with his health and his expectations. He had noticed that Anton was a bright lad and was quick to grasp what was being said, his opinions however were coloured by his age and while he did have an understanding of how sick he had been he was bitterly disappointed that they were not going to be training with swords. Geralt picked up a beautifully wrought sword from the rack that the Ducal knights trained from and handed it the boy, he told him to swing it for five minutes, he lasted three.

He knelt in front of the boy who was panting and shaking a little looking like he was on the verge of angry tears, he let him keep the sword as he was leaning on it and he thought he could use it to set a goal. “At the moment you have a lot of limitations because of your age and because of your body. This time next year, you will be able to swing that sword for far longer than you were able to today” he tried to pep the boy up but he kept his head hanging down.

“I hate him” spat the boy with no small amount of venom in his words, he looked up at Geralt rage in those blues eyes and it broke Geralts heart, no child should have that much rage.

“Who?” Asked Geralt not able to think of who the boy could be so angry with

“My father, he kept me sick, said that the medicine would make me better, it only made me worse”

Oh no, he knew. Geralt sighed, he didn’t know who had told the boy or if he had overheard, hell the kid could have put two and two together and figured it out but he knew the boy had a right to be mad, but he also knew anger like this could fester for years... he thought back to another Witcher who could never let go of the anger he had for the one who changed his life. But anger could be used... as long as it didn’t overwhelm it could give determination to succeed.

“Yeah, I won’t lie to you Anton but it’s what the healers and his majesty suspect... but don’t let the actions of a villain turn you into one as well Kiddo” he said softly. The boy looked at him his pain and anguish terrible to see.

“Why did he do it?” the boy choked out and then burst into tears, Geralt gathered him into his arms and held the boy as he cried. He was glad that he had booked the rooms for this first session the kid didn’t need any witnesses to this. But he let the boy cry it out, he needed it.

When he had settled down they spoke about it, and specifically what Anton wanted to do about it. Geralt asked if he wanted to take a complaint to the Empress and see what could be done, but the boy shook his head and then gave a wobbly smile. “I’m going to be the best knight I can be and then show father that he didn’t get what he wanted.”

“Then you may also think about becoming the best Duke you can be too, listen to Emhyr and learn from him, he was an emperor who expanded his nation, laid siege to the north... and won. He was responsible for the lives and the economic welfare of Millions of people. It’s a tough ask your Grace but you have the will to do it.” He ruffled his students head and then said,   
“there’s a Witcher’s moto, no gain is rewarded without pain. I plan on making the next few months rewarding” he smiled and then took the sword from Anton, “you can have this again when you’re ready to train with a sword.”

The next hour was a gruelling task for the boy, and while Geralt worked him slowly the boy shone with determination and no small amount of sweat, Geralt knew that the kid had a goal and he’d accomplish it or die trying. The perfect mindset for him to succeed.

They broke for breakfast, both coming to the table flushed, sweating and starving, Geralt heaped a mound of food on the boys   
plate with an admonishment to eat and then sat him down at the ducal dining table, the room was the family dining rooms and was used when there wasn’t state affairs or more people than the table could sit which was 22.

Geralt sat beside him reaching for a pot of tea when Ciri walked in, took one look at the food and walked right back out, pushing past her father as she did so.

Geralt winced and Anton said, “Is the empress alright?”

“She must have forgotten something” Said Emhyr soothingly, “I think I’ll ensure a light breakfast in her rooms is sent to her” he waved a servant over and directed them to send dry toast and tea to the Empresses rooms.

He sat down gracefully and looked at the disheveled pair, he shook his head at Geralt who gave him an unashamed grinned, he’d succeeded in ruffling his lovers feathers “If you two must train before breakfast then you either partake your meal in your rooms after or wash up before you come here, I will let this infraction slide for today but Geralt you should know better so don’t teach my young ward your bad habits” he said it firmly while he picked up one of the reports sitting next to his plate.

“I’m sorry sire,” said Anton, looking down. Emhyr just looked at the boy then gave Geralt a pointed look.

“Eyes up your grace” said Geralt cheerfully, “you’re not the one being chastised, I am. And your right we’ll either eat elsewhere or wash up before. What’s your preference your majesty?”

“I would like to see you both for breakfast and Anton, when we are in these quarters you may use my name and that is the same for you Geralt.”

Anton swallowed but nodded and Geralt threw a wink in Emhyrs direction.

“Yes si- Emhyr” he looked a bit taken aback but the boy was quick to start his usual chatter, opening up and discussing what Geralt and he had been doing.

“Emhyr did you get a chance to ask mother Nenneke about Paldaraine de Launfel, I should of just asked her yes-“ he saw that Emhyr had frozen with his cup raised to his lips and then slowly put it back down “What is it?” Asked Geralt wondering if the boy had gotten worse.

“I had a message yesterday morning just before council, Palmerin de Launfel wrote that Paldaraine died that morning of what the healers think was a high fever. I’m sorry Geralt I thought you had been informed.”

Geralt was silent as he blinked a couple of times, damn dust in the air and shook his head “That’s a real shame, the boy had a lot of promise” he said roughly, then stood up, “I need to be excused, come see me in the lesser training room after your breakfast your grace” he walked out quickly not looking at anyone as he felt his gut tighten.

 

He slammed into the training rooms startling half a dozen knights and their squires who he ignored completely and just went hell for leather against a practice dummy, it didn’t withstand his onslaught and neither did the next three.

“Settle down there master witcher” said a junior Knight with a sneer, “You maybe angry at well you know who - but no need to damage good equipment” he looked Geralt up and down, contempt in his gaze. Geralt gave him an arctic look, he knew that death was gazing through his eyes when the young knight took a step back.

“Rexen, Davos, Omarill” name after name after name left his lips and the Knights just looked at each other quizzically some were just one name, some had a last name and some had place name after them “Pepin of Corvo Bianco, Alistar of Corvo Bianco, Brettin Lafargue and Paldaraine de Launfel.” His voice echoed on the last name and every one of the Knights and squires flinched at it, now they understood the anger driving him.

“Leave us” snapped out a commanding voice one that Geralt had known would come after him. As the Knights and their servants did just that Emhyr placed a hand on his shoulder

“I got them ready,” Geralt said a break in his voice as he looked at those brown eyes that meant so much to him, this right here meant more than he could say.

“Ready for what?” Said Emhyr cupping his face

“For 5 years I got the Witcher cadets ready for the The trial of grasses out of 36 boys 11 survived, I trained some of the boys at Corvo ready for joining the ducal guard, three died of a winter illness while i was away, I trained my blacksmiths youngest because he didn’t want to be a blacksmith, he died, he was found floating in the river. I gave some street kids lessons about knife fighting and some for training with sword, various deaths most grizzly. I remember the name of every boy and every girl who died on my watch”

He heard Emhyr take a deep breath, “Its not your fault Geralt, a witchers duty is to protect humanity but there are events that even you with all your strength can not stop, do not carry their deaths with you.” Emhyr embraced him and Geralt sighed into his touch, letting his body relax, and put his head on Emhyrs shoulder, he knew he shouldn’t carry their deaths but children should at least be protected.

“There is one name that you can be very glad isn’t on your list” Emhyr whispered in his ear

“Whose?”

“Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon var Emreis.”

The name echoed in his heart and he pulled back to look at his lover, who kissed him sweetly.

“She should have died a dozen times over and yet she came through, you taught her that, you kept her safe and gave her the skills she needed against the wild hunt and against me. For that Witcher you have my eternal gratitude.”

Geralt gave a slight nod and stepped back and said “Can I ask a favour?” At Emhyrs nod he continued “can you take Anton and do something with him for an hour? tell him I'm on a contract and I’ll tell him all about it tonight, I need to go kill something and there’s a plethora of monsters for me to choose from”

Emhyr gave a small smile “I’m sure I can distract our young duke for an hour, I might sic Ciri on him”

Geralt gave a sigh and whispered his thanks as he kissed Emhyr and quickly left, first he would would pay his respects and then he would find something he could sink his fangs into.


	12. Another round for everyone

Geralt slid of Roachs back with a sigh and stretched his spine as he waited for a stable hand to take his mares reigns giving the explicit instruction to clean her down and give her a treat, she’d earned it. He then took the winding path through the gardens to the palace, not taking his time but enjoying the stretch of muscles spent too long in the saddle. He paused at the top of the path and watched the sunset as it bought the world to vivid life and he let the last rays of the light cleanse the pain away, he was tired but it was a good tired.

The day had been fruitful and he’d visited the Camerlengo to collect his reward, 7 contracts down and with 1000 crowns in his pocket it hadn’t taken long for him to decide what to do with the coin. He had walked across the town to the Healing House, a hospital that catered to the poor and destitute and had donated the lot in Paldaraine’s name, the money he was assured would be put to good use with sick children per his instructions.

Now he was back and aching for a bath so it was with mild irritation that as he walked up the stairs to the family wing that he was stopped and greeted by several knights and nobles . All asking him how his hunt had gone, apparently the young duke had been overly excited about his teacher haring off to kill monsters and had told absolutely everyone he had seen that day that Sir Geralt was slaying monsters single handed. He was told in confidence that according to his Majesty the young duke had a giant case of hero worship on Geralt of Rivia the Giant Slayer. Geralt just groaned under his breath and gave a wry smile, replied that his hunt went well and he was in need of a clean up.

He walked into his room and went to get a drink, something a heck of a lot stronger than wine and he knew he had a Dwarven Spirits in his bags, considering it could strip paint of walls he wanted to shoot the road dust out of his mouth. It took him all of a minute to realise that his bags were missing and his clothes were gone too, it didn’t take a witchers skills in tracking to figure out where they had gone, which meant that he probably had a hot bath waiting for him in Emhyrs room. He grabbed his swords left the room he had yet to sleep in and wandered down the hall, to be greeted by Ciri as she stepped out of her rooms, looking lovely in a simple gown of Emerald and black.

“Next time you’re going monster slaying, I am coming too” she declared to him.  
“

Last time it was you and me we had a contingent of your bodyguards, we killed precisely nothing” he stated to her firmly.

Ciri scowled at him, “that was because the Emperor decreed I wasn’t allowed outside the city without a full brigade... the princess must be protected” she said it a bit snidely.

“So must the Empress and the heir she’s carrying and you can’t sic Yennifer on me for saying it, she would back me up on this one” he replied with a smile.

She growled and then sighed, “Alright I’ll be good, by the way dinner is in an hour and its just the family, I’m sick of being stared at and want a night off, pregnant Empresses prerogative”

“That is the best idea I’ve heard all week” he said with complete conviction leaning down and kissing her on her brow.

“Eww Geralt, have you been digging through an alghouls nest?” she wrinkled her nose up at him, “You better go bath before father catches a whiff of you and has a fit, or drags you to the bath by your hair” Geralt snorted, he wouldn’t put it past Emhyr to drag him off the the Bath, but they both jumped as a deep voice just out of their sight said

“ _Witcher_ , just have you been rolling around in?.” As one Ciri and Geralt tuned to see Emhyr standing in the corridor his nose crinkled and and hand held under it an expression of absolute disgust on his face. “I am not kissing you until you’re clean” he declared and pointed in the direction of his bathroom “Go”

“Orders orders” snarked Geralt playfully stepping towards Emhyrs room turning his back to him.

“Promises promises” Emhyr replied a silken edge to his voice that had Geralts eyebrow raising as he remembered the morning and Ciri saying

“That’s it, I’m gone, you two behave...dinner in an hour so I do not want to send a servant for you” she walked away muttering “Poor sot wouldn’t survive the encounter”

Geralt felt a firm push as Emhyr came up behind him, “Bath, Now Geralt” he said firmly “I want you smelling like you usually do before I start suffering the indignity of gagging.”

“Well if the stench of a hard days work is making you want to gag I have something else you can gag on instead” Geralt said as he cheekily sauntered into the room. There was silence from his lover and a choked of cough from a guard which made him chuckle while heading for the bedroom and the bath chamber beyond.

He was pulled up short by an unexpected hand fisting the back of his leather jerkin and in a fast movement that actually had him wondering what the hell just happened, his back thudded against the wall next to the large window. Then Emhyr was sliding against him, his knee parting Geralts thighs to pin him there and grind up on a part of his anatomy that was suddenly very happy, a hand griped him by the hair to hold him in place. The kiss that followed had every one of Geralts sense screaming for more.

Emhyr pulled back but tightened the grip he had on Geralts hair to just this side of painful which made Geralt pant in arousal, but he noticed that Emhyrs eyes were riveted to his lips.

“I thought you said no kissing until I bathed” he said hoarsely, and licked then savouring the taste that was uniquely Emhyr.

“There are somethings that are far too tempting to ignore” Emhyr said with that deep voice of his, a silken glide over hidden steel. He touched Geralts lips never taking his eyes from them “No man can resist this and I plan to fully indulge in them tonight” he kissed him once more, biting Geralts bottom lip with a tug that he felt way down south.

“Bath Geralt” Emhyr ordered firmly, letting go, Geralt whined, then froze surprised at the noise he had just made. A satisfied smile slowly crept over Emhyrs face obviously taking delight in Geralts reaction as he stood back and pointed.

“Dammit Emhyr, thats not fair”. He breathing ragged he straightened up for the wall “I keep trying to get there and everyone keeps interrupting me” groused Geralt as he walked by, Emhyr following him.

It was with the greatest of relief that Geralt sank into the chest deep bath, it wasn’t as big as his at home but it was just as hot and had enough room for two people to snuggle in, as he was relaxing back against the carved side Emhyr said. “Don’t get too comfortable I’m joining you...”

“Well that sounds promising” Geralt murmured as he leant forward and Emhyr sat behind him a cloth in his hand and Geralts usual bath potion already in it, he slapped it against Geralts chest from behind wrapping his arms around him and settling in comfortably. Geralt smirked as he felt something hard dig into his back as he relaxed onto Emhyrs chest, gentle firm strokes glided over him washing away the sweat and steel of the day. All in all he didn’t smell too bad after he’d peeled his clothing of, although he was glad he didn’t have to clean the thing.

“Ciri said we only have an hour.”  He said as he wiggled back on to Emhyrs obvious erection made him smile in delight.  
“I am aware Geralt” Emhyr growled a hitch in his voice, “I’ve told the servants to knock in 20 minutes, besides I have no plans to take care of your needs now” he said as he reached down and grasped Geralts hard cock in retaliation, squeezing it firmly. “I plan on only giving you a taste of what’s to come tonight’

“You prick” gasped Geralt tension in every muscles as Emhyr skilfully slid his hand up and down his aching length and cleaning him with the other.  
“I certainly have a firm grasp on yours dearest one” Emhyr murmured in his ear and then bit down on his earlobe. Geralt shouted out in pleasure thrusting his hips into that delectably tight grip.

But Emhyr cruelly took his hand away shifted Geralt forward a little and then proceeded to start washing his hair.  
Geralt sat there gaping in disbelief, his cock throbbing. “You have got to be kidding” he growled, reaching down to touch himself

“ _N’te va Vatt’ghern_ or you’ll get nothing from me tonight” came Emhyrs warning, his tone deep and dark as his hands massaged Geralts scalp it wasn’t often that he slipped into Elder speech when around him which was telling to Geralt but he could think enough to do anything about it.  
But the command in that tone of voice felt like a lightning bolt which predictably made Geralt harder and he jerked his hips uncontrollably, he swore in the Elder tongue back at Emhyr “ _Bloede duh d’yaeble_ ”

“And that one is going to cost you” said Emhyr, “I see our lessons in control will be continuing”

Geralt whimpered again as Emhyr gently bit his neck, “ I will make you sing for me tonight _Gwynbliedd_ ” he whispered the heat of a dark, pleasure filled promise in his voice.  
 

  
Emhyr sat at the head of the long table, as the head of the var Emreis line it was his right at a family gathering to hold the head. If it had been a state dinner, his daughter would of sat there but informality had its advantages, he looked over at her fondly, sitting beside him glad to see that her appetite had returned throughout the day. Morvran was seated beside her and kept putting more food on her plate, he honestly though that if he put one more piece of chicken on her plate she was going to stab him.

Geralt sat next to him and had partaken of a huge amount of food, all the while making sure Anton who was siting beside his teacher and pestering him for more stories was eating his own dinner. There was comfort here in family, thought Emhyr as he picked up a glass of wine and drank from it, he had missed it so many years without the warmth that family brought.

Still holding his glass a wicked thought crossed his mind and he glanced sideways to his lover, who was busy telling Anton a story about Ciris’ childhood, a story that Ciri was delighting in and one that had Morvran laughing. While Ciri took over her part of the tale, Emhyr moved his foot and found Geralts leg, pushed out and relaxed under the table, with a smile he directed at his daughter when she turned to him for acknowledgement he slid his slipper up Geralts leg and then back down it. 

Geralt gave him a startled look at first and then his amber eyes lit up he looked away quickly but Emhyr had seen the glow that only came when Geralt was feeling particularly hot under the collar. Still playing with Geralt under the table he managed to get Ciri to tell them of one of the worlds that she had seen.

Her descriptions of horseless or flying carriages had Morvran scoffing in disbelief and Antons ceaseless questions about what it was like. Dinner went for a lot longer than he thought possible and it was when Anton nearly fell asleep in his strawberry tart that Emhyr called for his nurse to take the boy away. Anton sleepily asked if Geralt was teaching him tomorrow he was disappointed when the witcher said no, as his healer wanted to check him over.

The four adults moved to a sitting room seating themselves around a small table, the the discussion went from stories to politics, as Ciri, Emhyr and Morvran started discussing the state of Toussaint and how effective Emhyr had been in hunting down the ones responsible for the current state of the provinces finances.

Emhyr was mater of fact in his discussion highlighting the embezzlement of the ducal funds and that as of two days ago all those who had been a part of it had been arrested and were awaiting trial. He was happy with the outcome and was assured by his assistants that they would be able to recover a good portion of the funds after the Duchy had taken possession of all the proceeds and holdings of the 9 men responsible for the last 4 years of embezzlement.

“You did that quickly” said Geralt a little surprised at how fast Emhyr had taken the ring down.

“There’s always a chance that they could find out about the shadow investigation into them as I was taking stock of the accounts, I needed to move fast so they didn’t run.”

“It’s a tactic I have seen his majesty use before” said Morvran sitting back and placing an arm over the back of Ciri’s chair “He has always been ruthless with those who he feels have betrayed themselves and the Empire. It seems your abilities have not gone stale while doing nothing up in the North”

Emhyr smiled at his son in law’s compliment and raised his glass in acknowledgment “I haven’t exactly been resting my laurels Morvran, Novigrad is under Imperial domain but Governor var Attre was having a devil of a time with the 4 kings of the underworld, so I took matters into my own hands. Would it shock you to learn that for the last two years I have completely taken over the underworld of Novigrad with the help of Dudu Biberveldt” he murmured into his glass as he went to drink from it and felt a touch of amusement at Ciri and Geralts looks of astonishment

“Bloody hell, when I called you a black devil before, I didn’t think you were actually the underworlds Black Devil....aren’t you?” Said Geralt shaking his head, referring to the shadowy figure that had taken control of all of Novigrads underworld 2 ½ years ago.

He nodded his eyes glinting in merriment, “With the death of Dijkstra and Whoreson junior seeing the flame of the eternal light, and that makes me laugh, a power vacuum was created that was still in full swing when I got there, so within three months and with the aid of a proxy and Dudu I took over the docks and Harbourside, Gildorf and the Bits quickly followed. I took control of Cleavers men and Farcorners easily enough through Zeragid Pragmen, my dwarven proxy and then moved onto Francis Bedlam and his Putrid grove, within four months I had all of the underworld in my hands and have been utilising it as a way to clean up the city and it’s environs... and assist var Attre, although he has no idea why its suddenly easier to govern.”

Morvran just shook his head “You never cease to amaze me Emhyr, from Emperor to Underworld king”

“Its just as cut throat I assure you Morvran, but I would say its more honest than the senate”

Ciri started to laugh “and here I worrying that your were loosing your touch up in the north, your just as tyrannical as ever”  
Emhyr bowed his head at his daughter “Such a compliment Ciri will still my beating heart”

“You mean your black heart you shady creature” said Geralt with a laugh as he shook his head, “I took a contract 6months ago involving a a theft the black devil had made I was to track his crew down over a stolen item”

“You were quite effective Geralt, if my men hadn’t been able to get the drop on you, I do believe you would have won, That sword fight we had in the sewers under Novigrad certainly had my blood pumping.”

They all laughed at the look of consternation on Geralts face as he looked at Emhyr and shook his head still in disbelief “fuck me, that was you?”.

“Well father how are you managing things if your not in Novigrad” asked Ciri,

“ My proxy is in charge and she is doing a marvellous job.”

“Who?”

“No, not unless the Empress commands it” he said.

“Fine keep your secrets” She harrumphed at him. “Besides we need to talk about the upcoming Award ceremony”

“Say what now” said Geralt as he sat forward, a frown on his face “what kind of Ceremony are we talking about.”

“A big one, all nobles attending crowds in the streets as the Empire hosts a catered celebration for Beauclaire, the Imperial Pennents flying high along with the Duchy, swaths of black and gold cloth and red. Feasting and merry making, and all on the Imperial Floren, you’re trying to bankrupt me father, I’ve been told that the _Creasa_ _Deien_ will cost my treasury upwards of 40’000 Florens”

“Then lets not have it” said Geralt with conviction

“Not happening Geralt” said Morvran “It is also the first time its been awarded outside the City so its Imperative that the Empire makes a stunning Impression”

“Everything’s been set, in five days you will be awarded one of Nilfgaards highest honours, and not just for saving father and his retainers but for saving me”

“So grin and bear it Geralt” said Emhyr patting his lover on the knee.

“I’ll go order another doublet” groaned Geralt.

“No need, I’ve already taken the liberty of ordering a ceremonial suit of leather armours done in the Witcher’s style from Lafargue, it will be ready in three days” Emhyr said. “It is purely decorative so it has no other value than fashion but its customary for the person being awarded to wear armour”

Geralt sighed and Emhyr felt a little guilty, he hadn’t really considered just how his witcher would feel when he had announced the award to his council mind you at the time Geralt hadn’t been his so there was that. He reached up a hand and stroked the back of Geralts neck soothingly playing with his hair at the base of his neck.

Ciri smirked then stood up, “On that note father, Geralt, I’m going to bed, Morvran do try not to stay up too late with Geralt, he’s reprobate” she kissed them all one by one and left to go to bed.  
Leaving the three men to stare at each other, Geralt calmly reached into his waist pouch and pulled out a deck of cards.

“Shall we gentleman? there’s plenty of wine to partake too”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> N’te va - Stop  
> Vatt’Ghern - witcher
> 
> Creasa- Duty/obligation  
> Deien- to serve
> 
> Creasa Deien- To serve ones duty
> 
> Bloed - bloody  
> Duh- black  
> D’yaebl -Devil


	13. Fanfares and Flowers

Five days later and Geralt stood in the centre of his and Emhyrs rooms while Lafargue flittered about ensuring that his brand new ceremonial armour sat the way it was supposed to, Geralt tried not to fidget as his usually stoic blacksmith polished and oiled several patches he had deemed in need of a spritz. He felt far more comfortable in his current outfit than anything he had been forced to wear when attending formal events and he had decided if he could get away with it he was going to be wearing it more often. Maybe order another one in blue and black, he had to admit Emhyrs choice of black and green with silver accents was a striking combination especially considering he had chosen the green based on Ciri’s favourite colour. It had been designed based around his Kaer Morhen armour but the black and green leather was a lot lighter as was the silver chain mail panels, it was easy to wear. Lafargue stood up and gave him a critical once over, nodding his head in approval.

“Just the formal cloak Sir and we’re finished.”

The cloak was heavy black wool with a black and green brocade lining collared with the fur of a white wolf. He had snorted in derision when he had first seen it the other day but as he swung it about his shoulders chaining in place with a silver wolven detailed chain and clasp at his neck he saw how it was designed to offset the entire outfit by show casing it. He looked in the mirror, well if he was going to be wearing ceremonial armour he had to admit he looked good in this. And it payed tribute to his caste and that he realised was incredibly important to him, he struck a pose that he had seen many a man in positions of power and authority do, hands on hips and chest puffed out. He shook his head when he heard Emhyr snort in laughter at him and then let it go, unconsciously standing as Emhyr usually did, back straight and arms behind him. 

“I must say Geralt, you do have a tendency to scrub up exceedingly well” soothed that deep voice from where it was sitting next to the fire place. Geralt turned and looked at his lover, who was looking up from a folder of documents he had been pursuing while he had been kitted out. 

“Thank you Emhyr” he said softly, he had surprised Emhyr when he had come out of the bathing room with his beard neatly trimmed and his hair pulled back in his customary half ponytail, in fact Emhyr had been so startled by the absence of his full beard he had promptly dismissed their attendants and dragged the witcher back into the bathroom for a quickie up against the wall. It had been brief, hot and oh so very satisfying. Geralt had determined that the next time he wanted to surprised Emhyr he was going to shave it off completely. 

He looked his lover over, customary boots hose and simple doublet, all exquisitely made in black silk, as Emhyr stood up Geralt looked his fill, he was a lucky man he thought as he spied the cuff that he had given Emhyr that night when Geralt decided to follow his heart, Emhyr hadn’t said thank you for it, which was a relief to Geralt, he hadn’t wanted him to gush over it, Emhyr however had never taken the cuff off and that meant the world to him.

Emhyr prowled over to him, something flashing gold in his hand, Geralt curious stood still as his lover reached him tossing

part of his cloak over his shoulder he pinned something to his cloak, to hold it back. He looked down and saw it was the _Vitis_ _Vinifera_. 

He pursed his lips, “Is it necessary for me to wear that?”

“Yes Geralt, it is” his lover replied patiently to which Geralt sighed, he seemed to be doing that a lot. Sighing like a fool.  
With his medal fixed in place Emhyr fussed with his collar and chain ensuring it was connected correctly to his armour so that the cloak was more open and with one side tossed over his right shoulder his armour was on display and sword arm free, not that he had a sword or anything. 

“Do I meet with your approval?” He asked sardonically to which his only reply was an open mouthed kiss that had his blood heating.

“You’ll do” said Emhyr with a chuckle as he stepped back, he gestured to his new chamberlain who had his long tunic draped over his arms. Within moments Emhyr was dressed and placing his chain of office over his neck to sit on his shoulders. Geralts sharp gaze took in the big change in Emhyrs outfit and he felt awe come over him, Emhyrs mantle, the tunic he had chosen to wear was its customary black brocade but the pattern had been done in the same green as Geralts cloak lining, actually Geralt noted as he picked up his cloak and studied the lining, the material was the exact same pattern. Emhyr was making a rather unsubtle statement with his choice of clothes, their choice of clothes.

“Does it meet with your approval?” He looked up at Emhyr and his lover looked back, serious expression on his face, he was concerned Geralt wouldn’t want to project what he wanted too.

“Always” Geralt answered seeking to set Emhyrs heart at ease.   
The moment was interrupted by a knock at their chamber door, A guard entered on Emhyrs order and said that His grace was wanting to see them, at Emhyrs nod the guard stepped back to allow Anton to enter, he did not at his usual bounce but more sedately, conscious of his clothing and the small replica crown of the duke on his brow, he was dressed in a richly embroidered red and black doublet and hose reflective of the Provences flag, a small jewelled dagger sat on his belt a a dapper half cloak over his shoulders. With his mop of brown curls competing with his crown and blue eyes dancing he looked happy, and with Geralts tutelage over the last few days people had started to comment how lively the young duke had become. Even Emhyr said he was blossoming, no longer the sickly waif of a month ago, that comment hand made Geralts day.

“Sir Geralt, you look very nice today” he chirped “And so do you sire” he bowed to his regent, and then he grinned and cheekily said “Her Imperial Majesty said that you need to get a move on” 

“I think that we’re ready” replied Emhyr to his ward, a half smile on his face.  
Geralt walked over to the door and as a small unit they left the rooms, heading towards the great hall of the Palace, he listened to Anton as the boy filled the air with his observations so far

“Have you seen the size of the crowd, I looked out the Great Hall windows just before and its huge” he started chatting excitedly, “And the bard Dandelion was singing to the nobles and there’s a really pretty sorceress who showed me a fire trick”

“Dandelion’s here?” asked Geralt looking at Emhyr startled, 

“Yes, as is Pricilla, your Dwarven friend Zoltan and Eskel, Yennifer brought them in from Novigrad this morning, Lambert came with Kiera Metz.”

“Oh” he said absolutely touched that Emhyr had thought to contact his old friends, he smiled at him, “Well if I have to do this at least I have their support”

Emhyr nodded “Its good to have the support of friends, they’re far more loyal than supporters and allies could ever be, you have been lucky in that Geralt”

“Yeah, I could always count on them”  
 

  
   
Geralt tried not to gap at the milling thong of people in the courtyard, they were lined up chatting to each other, nobles dressed in the height of fashion, knights and their ladies all intermingling with nobles from Nilfgaard who had journeyed from their Empire to see one get the famed Creasa Deien. He swallowed, he could see Ciri, dressed as Nilfgaard’s Empress was standing at the balcony over looking the city, beside her were Morvran, Emhry and young Anton who was looking at everything and everyone he could possibly look at and was holding a cushion. A cohort of the Impera Brigade flanked down the stairs, beyond them the city was crawling with people, the bridge to the palace was standing room only and everywhere the pennants of the Empire and the Duchy flapped in the wind. Black gold and red everywhere. And that wasn’t to mention the flowers festooning every surface that they could possibly be attached too....Bloody hell he thought.

“Geralt” came a chastising melodious voice, he pulled his head back through the door

“Hello Yen” he said as he turned around to look at her. 

“Really, you're not supposed to be seen until the fanfare calling for you” 

“Yeah Emhyr said that but I needed to see” he paused

“What you where dealing with?” She asked kindly

“Yes”

“Well know you know. And I am sure you don’t like it any less so there was really no need for you to stick your nose out” and there was the Yen he knew. he just gave her a pointed look

“Not helping Yennifer”

“I’m not here to help” she replied stridently enough to make Geralt wince, “I’m here to see you elevated to the ranks of Nobility, although if this is how Emhyr var Emreis dresses you I am very glad that you and he are” she paused looking for the word

“Fucking each other” said Lambert, 

“Yes thank you lambert, I wouldn’t have put it quite as crudely but that will do”

“I mean seriously Geralt, you and Emhyr fucking var Emreis fucking”

“Shut it Lambert, it happened, its still happening and we’re are both very happy about it”

“So it only -“

“I mean it Lambert” growled Geralt

“Now Now” said Eskel, “Let’s leave the _Gwynbleidd_ alone about his relationship with _Deithwen Addan yn Carn aep Morvudd_ , I mean who would have guessed it right?”

Geralt sighed, he had known he was going to cop some flack and they had been on their best behaviour when Emhyr had been around for all of 10 minutes but the second he had left, Lambert and Zoltan had startled and it had all gone down hill form there. He never thought he’d say it but he was almost looking forward to the - 

Fanfare

It was time, he was so not looking forward to it.

His friends arranged themselves behind him, they were to stay on the balcony and watch from there, apparently it was the best viewing spot and Ciri had decreed it theirs. The large doors opened and with a deep breath he gathered himself and step forward

“What would papa Vesemir say” said Lambert was he walked out the doors snickering. I am going to punch the shit out of him thought Geralt, but as much as he wanted to turn around and smack his friend about he couldn’t when all eyes were on him.  
Besides he was pretty sure Emhyr would kill him. 

He walked with purpose and a confidence he didn’t feel as swept down the stairs, then past the gathered nobles he saw faces he knew and faces he didn’t so he focused not on Ciri but on Emhyr, standing tall and as regal as he had ever seen him, he felt his heart beat faster drawn to what his lover represented. He stoped only when two of the Impera Brigade swung their halberds down, crossing them together. He had been told that he could only approach at the Empresses command and then she gave it, her voice ordering him forward

“Come forward Geralt of Rivia” he voice was relaxed and striking, it could also be heard across the river and into the city, a handy spell that Yen had put up for all to hear.

He came forward and knelt before her, the only ruler he would ever take a knee for, the child of his heart the daughter of his soul.

“It is with the greatest of pride and the deepest of joys that I Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon var Emreis, Imperatrix of Nilfguaard Queen of Cintra, Princess of Brugge and Duchess of Sodden, Ruler of Ard Skellig and Inis An Skellig, Suzeraine of Attre and Abb Yarra, called Empress of the North and South award this man Sir Geralt of Rivia, Master Witcher of school of the Wolf the honour of the Creasa Deien. This is an award given to so few, it is given to a single individual who with great skill and the greatest of courage saves the life of a member of the Imperial family and the retainers serving them. It is for one who has shown exemplary bravery in the face of extreme danger. Geralt saved his Majesty Emhyr var Emreis, former Emperor of Nilfgaard, Arch Duke of the North, Lord of Vicivaro and his retainers from a monster attack of two Slyzards, the attack had not been the first as three armed caravans had fallen to the beasts in the months leading up to the attack with no survivors, he came to their aid without being asked, and declining all reward and he was able to slay both beasts.

“Geralts actions were the actions of a man trained for this type of warfare, a war against the monsters that have plagued our civilisation. He and the witchers that have come before him and those who have stood beside him have stood against the horde, the ever shifting tide that is humanity’s greatest of enemies and they have fought and died for the sake of Humanity’s safety It is they who for centuries have been the bastion for the people of this world.

“And it has been clear in recent years that the Witcher’s were the force that held back the dark as monsters once again have started to plague our world in greater numbers then have been seen for over 50 years most here gathered know of what I speak of. The Night of Long Fangs has been indelibly carved into the hearts of every citizen of Toussaint, you have seen first hand the tide that the witchers have stood against. Tales of Geralts bravery have been heralded through this great Provence for years since, and The late Duchess Anna Henrietta awarded Geralt the Vitis Vinifera for his actions that night. Many died but many more were saved because a witcher stood on the field of battle.”

Her speech was clear and full of the valour of Geralts actions and just what the Witcher caste stood for, she glorified those that were reviled and she reminded everyone just what waited in the dark, it was a speech that almost moved Geralt to tears.

“This award comes with a message,” she continued “one that says we will acknowledge the courage and bravery of those who fight this fight, we will say thank you for the lives of those you have saved and we will mourn with you the lives that were taken. Geralt of Rivia, we thank you not only for the lives of our father and for the lives of his retainers but we also thank you for the lives of every person who has lived because you were there". As she moved and stepped forward Geralt saw the tiny slippers that belonged to Anton step up to her, and the rattle of metal on metal followed before a silver chain slipped round his neck, “Rise holder of the _Creasa_ _Deien_ , Rise Geralt of Rivia, lord of Corvo Bianco”


	14. Blood and wine

The rest of the day passed in a blur for Geralt as he was lauded and paraded through the palace and the city beyond. After the ceremony it had been go go go with people congratulating him and offering him their praise, it had been surreal and it had been a spectacle, but the populace was loving every second of it. The pomp and circumstance of Nilfgaard along with the fanfare and Ceremony of Toussaint made for an extravagant display of two very different cultures. Even now as Geralt flopped into a chair toeing off his boots as he did, the celebration was still going strong in Beauclair.

“Ciri said that we should stop acting our ages and come and enjoy the feast, unless we want to act like two grumpy old bastards.” Said Emhyr with a sigh of relief as he sat down across from Geralt crossing his legs as he did so. He had taken of his tunic and was only in his doublet and hose, Geralt almost groaned when he realised he was still in his ceremonial armour and would need to stand to take it off.

“I would rather chase an adult Zeugel through a sewer the go back, what time is it?” Muttered Geralt as he closed his eyes and stretched out in his chair.

“Its nearing midnight, the night is still young witcher, and I am getting to old for this ridiculous Imperial ceremony of the Empire”

“So says the former Emperor” 

“I said it when I was still Emperor”

Geralt chuckled, “All in all the day went well, the nobles behaved, the mages behaved and the witchers, well they're drunk and the sorceress’ are keeping an eye on them.”

“Why?”

“Because when Lambert gets drunk he has the most hairbrained ideas, ones that usually make us look like idiots”

“I sense a story”

“Nope that ones going to the grave”

“I’ll find out one way or another witcher” Emhyr warned as he sipped his wine

Geralt just gave him what he hoped was a secretive smile and raised his glass in salute “good luck your Persistenceness ”  
Emhyrs eyes heated, “Did you just challenge me Witcher?” He asked softly, his voice resonating through Geralt who shivered at the sound of the promise in that tone.

“I do believe I might have, just what are you going to do about it?”

Emhyr just stared at Geralt until he felt like squirming in his chair, that intense gaze pinned him to the spot like a bug and he knew that the incredible mind of his lover was formulating and discarding plans until he had the perfect one. He watched as Emhyr drained his glass and placed it with a gentle clink of the table beside him, he uncrossed his legs and then gracefully stood up. He prowled over to where Geralt still sat, and with a gentleness that didn’t match the heat in his liquid brown eyes he carded his hand through Geralts hair, removing the tie as he did so that his hair hung loose.

“I think Geralt that we will retire to the bedroom.”

“You’re going to torture the story out of me” he said gruffly, not trying to hide his desire for his lover as he stood over him“Only with the most exquisite of pleasures witcher.” He purred, “Now come” he let go of Geralts hair, letting glide through his fingers as he turned away and walked towards the bedroom Geralt stood, fully intending on following when a commotion at the door brought him up short.  
It only took him seconds to realise that Ciri was demanding entrance, “Emhyr” he warned but Emhyr was already back tracking a frown on his face as the doors opened and Cirilla stormed in like a tempest.

“Antons ill” she declared, and Geralt felt the bottom of his stomach drop, Damn it all he thought his mind racing over his interactions with the boy, had he done this? Had he pushed the kid to quickly?

“What are his healers saying?” said Emhyr his voice a whiplash that brought Geralt back from his thoughts

“That his fever has been brought on by too much stress to his sick body, Mother Nenneke is with him, as I was leaving she said that she didn’t understand the fever, his symptoms point to anaemia but the fever is an anomaly, you can imagine what the healers are saying about her and her diagnosis. But Geralt Vesemir’s medallion is humming when I’m in there, the boys delirious with the fever but he keeps saying the monster in his room, and calling for you, I can’t help but think its related.”

Geralt was already moving towards the bedroom, pulling at the leather straps that held the ceremonial armour together.  
“Emhyr give me a hand Ciri, go through my gear, grab me a moondust bomb and some vampire oil, there’s only one creature that causes anaemia in its victims if there is a monster then I’ll know, I’ll find it and hunt it”

He moved fast and with Emhyrs expert assistance he was dressed and ready to go in minutes. He almost ran back out, grabbing his swords and buckling them into place, Ciri handing him the oil and bomb.

“If I think the vampire is still in the room I’ll sit next to Anton, Emhyr you’ll then come up and take him, saying that you want him in your rooms tonight, everyone will leave following you, Ciri close the doors behind you and evacuate the wing. Get Eskel and Lambert if their both not drunk enough to stand, and both of you, don’t come back in.”

Ciri was pale but resolute, Emhyr nodded his head once, firm and in control of himself.

“It will be done as you order witcher” he said gruffly “and Geralt, I will see it as a personal affront if you come back to me with even a scratch” he warned a hitch to his voice, and Geralt noticed an unvoiced fear in his eyes.

Geralt stopped, reached out and gripping Emhyr by the back of his neck and pulled him in for a violent kiss, one where he did the raiding, Emhyr kissed him back desperately.

“You can take it out on my hide later” husked Geralt as he stepped away.

They moved quickly, Antons rooms were on the same floor, a little further along then the rooms that Geralt had briefly been assigned too. As they had left Ciri had grabbed a guard and quietly ordered him to find the two witchers, as they moved down the corridor both Ciri and Emhyr made a small subtle gesture that had the guard and the Brigade stationed along the corridors come to battle ready alert. Geralt quickly oiled his blade as he walked, sheathing it as he reached Antons rooms.

Ciri swept into the rooms followed by Emhyr and Geralt, they found Nenneke and the healers almost yelling at each other and beyond the large open doors into the bedroom Geralt could see a tiny little lump in the bed his nurse hovering over him wiping his brow.

A weak cry rang out of the room as Anton tossed and turned pushing at his nurses hands.

Heart in his throat Geralt ignored Kraedelair’s scathing retort upon seeing Geralt something about it being his fault. Ciri took the surgeon to task and Geralt walked into the bedroom, only just taking in the conversation behind him.

“Why come fully armed to a sick room” snapped one healer

“Not that its any of your concern master Hedlir, but the Witcher has been called out on a contract” Emhyrs cold voice rang out

“He wished to see Anton before he left”

“If it were up to me, that freak wouldn’t be allowed near any child” hissed the surgeon.

“Then its a good thing that its not up to you surgeon, and with an attitude like that I don’t care how lauded you are you are no longer welcome in this palace, you will remove yourself from my employ” Emhyrs icy voice brooked no interference at his decree and the Empresses silence backup her fathers mandate.

Geralt felt his medallion vibrate, Ciri was right, there was something here, whether beast or magic he would find out. He moved over to the window, opened, at odds with this time of the year considering frost had started to leave icy feathers over the morning. And saw the claw marks, chip of stone that had landed on the floor, claw marks coming in and not leaving. So he focused his hearing, trying to filter out the sounds of the argument in the next room and heard it, the slight scritch of claw on stone, coming from behind him and in the corner of the room, he closed the window making it look like thats exactly what he had been intending to do.

And then sat beside Anton, noticing the slight scent of nostrix and arachase venom, a brew that would heat the blood and bring about a nasty fever, but not one that would kill. He leaned in and gave a sniff, it was faint and it was coming from Antons mouth. That explained the fever he thought as Emhyr came to stand on the other side of the bed, he reached for Anton, and gathered the boy into his arms, bedding and all.

“You will attend the duke in my rooms” he declared in a voice that asked for no permission but his own and as if he was used to carrying a sick child, walked out of the room.

“Your majesty, let Nenneke know that a dose of white honey won’t hurt the boy” Geralt said calmly as he got and up and followed, within minutes he was standing watching everyone leave and Ciri closed the door behind her. The silence in the room was overwhelming.

“The contract I have” he called out, “Is for you” he heard a hissing laugh and he drew his sword

“Sssooo. You finally figured it out” came a lilting lyrical voice one he recognised, the last time he had heard it he had been forced to choose between a city held to ransom and a child in the hands of vampire. He hadn’t been able to find the creature in the weeks that followed but he had informed the Duchess just what the owner of the Mandragora was and just what she preferred to feed upon. She had lost everything and the contract was still out on her.

“Orianna” he said coldly and watched as the Bruxae materialised in-front of him, as pretty as ever

“Witcher, do the cries of the children I’ve killed haunt you at night” she laughed at him, “The children who would still be alive if they hadn’t met you” Geralt felt his blood run cold, chilled by what she had said.

“Out of all of them from the peasant spawn of your field workers, the blacksmiths boy and the de Launfels brat” the creature cooed. “the blood of the duke was ever so much sweeter there really is something to be said for quality.”

“Your nothing more than carrion now” said Geralt, not letting her words take root, he stepped towards her moondust in his hand. “Your words are nothing, you mean nothing” he pissed her off, she hissed at him, her change abrupt and final, a bruxae in all its frightful glory stood in the room with him, he tossed the bomb, silver danced in the air and she screamed.  
He threw up a shield as her voice created a maelstrom of sound, flinging furniture at him which shattered on his shield and then the fight was on.

He moved with liquid grace but she was faster and the strikes against him were brutal, yet he managed to give back as much   
as she gave and her blood decorated the floor just as much as his did.

He didn’t think he reacted, pushing himself to the limit as his sword blurred in a silver arc and just as she screamed once more, her voice shattering against his shield the door to the rooms exploded inward and Eskel tore into the room, his sword held high as he joined the fray. The two witchers moved together, poetry in motion as they utilised everything they knew to pushed her towards the edges of the room cornering her so they could take her down. But she turned and used the power of her voice to blast the windows out smashing them apart, and with the wind tearing into the room she flung herself out the gaping hole making her escape.

Eskel and Geralt looked out the broken window and into the scene below, the city was in full swing, unaware of the attack on their young duke, the palace however was another matter, armed Ducal guards and the Impera Brigade swarmed about ushering the revellers to safety, Geralt saw one guard toss a drunk noble headfirst into a boat to ferry him away.

“Shit, we’ll never find her in that crowd” spat Eskel viciously. The both leant against the sill and slid down the wall, sitting down, the fight gone from them leaving them both panting and achingly tired.  
Geralt gasping after the hard fight, just nodded his head, “Fuck she was brutal” he managed to say.

“I can’t believe you fucking went in there with so little prepared... moondust and vampire oil wolf, against a bruxa...are you fucking kidding me”

“I didn’t want to set her off if she was still in the rooms, I was concerned she may go for Anton, or anyone else if she knew I thought she was still there.

“Your fucking mad” groaned the other Witcher

“Never been so glad to see your scarred arse thats for sure” Geralt managed to say as he gave an adrenaline fuelled grin at his friend. Eskel shook his head.

They both sat there gathering their strength and getting their breathing back under control.

“Well I better get your pale arse back to var Emreis before he has an attack of the vapours” groaned Eskel as he slowly got to his feet, “I’m under strict instructions not to let you die” He stretched his back and then stretched out a hand to Geralt who took it and let himself be dragged to his feet. “Although, I’m more worried about Lambert than you... Lambert said that judging from the sounds the only dancing that the two of you were doing was the horizontal kind and that your were probably sticking a completely different sword into her, never saw Ciri get so made so quickly, and I’m certain that if var Emreis had a sword Lamberts drunk arse would be minus his head.”

Geralt chuckled, and they painfully made their way through the wreckage of the rooms getting to the doors and walking into a corridor that was barricaded on both sides silver swords and halberd pointing at them through silver shields, men at the ready.  
Damien de la Tour gave the orders to stand down and stepped over to the witchers, “Is it dead?”

“No” rasped Geralt, “She smashed through the windows to get away when we cornered her, would of had her if she hadn’t”

De la tour shook his head, “I’ll keep the men at high alert, her Imperial Majesty has ordered you to attend them in her quarters when you came out, by the looks of it, you’ll need Mother Nenneke”

“Damien, it was Orianna” he said as de la tour went to order the guards, de la Tours back straightened, 

“Understood Lord Geralt, I’ll order that her warrant with its picture be circulated”

 

Eskel chuckled. “Alright your lordship, lets get going” both Witchers walked the endless walk to the Empresses rooms and had to wade through what felt like an entire battalion of the Impera Brigade to do so.

When they entered the rooms Ciri took one look at him and went white, Mother Nenneke tutted her face set in its usual look of disapproval when she saw his wounds. Lambert was alive but obviously regretting it as Keira Mets stood above him while he held his head in his hands an Yennifer shook her head with a sigh, but it was when Geralt took one look at Emhyrs face he knew he was going to feel every bruise, scrape, cut, and, he prodded his side, the three broken ribs in more ways then one.

Emhyr went white, then red, he took a deep breath obviously taking control of himself as he looked at Geralt, cataloging every wound that he could see. Geralt winced, yeah Emhyr was really going to take it out on him, he just hoped it really wasn’t his hide, that hurt plenty.

“Is the creature dead” asked Emhyr coldly.

Geralt shook his head, but let Eskel tell the story as Mother Nenneke gestured him over so she could attend his wounds. As Eskel spoke and Emhyr asked questions Nenneke stitched cleaned and Bandaged his wounds, all in all it wasn’t as many as he thought he had, he was more bruised then anything as his armour had done its job and held back most of the raking blows a Bruxa could use with her claws.

“How’s Anton” he asked her quietly while she was attending him

“He’s settled, the fever reduced quickly when I gave him a dose of white honey, but the boys tired and is suffering from some blood loss, no training for a week, for both of you” she looked at him firmly and Geralt knew it wasn’t worth the lecture he would get if he didn’t adhere to her order.

“Lambert and I’ll start tracking her as soon as Lamberts on his feet” said Eskel to Emhyr, “We can at least do that much”  
Emhyr nodded, “I’ll call a council meeting tomorrow to discuss what happened tonight, I will not allow an attack on the duke to go unanswered”

“It wasn’t just Anton” said Geralt, they stooped talking and turned around to look at him, waiting for him to continue “She’s been feeding on children than have been close to me, ones that I’ve been teaching, she said she killed Paldaraine, Lafarge's youngest and the 4 kids from my estate, they died because they knew me” his voice was hard and his resolution clear, he was going to hunt her down.

Ciri knew it, “You have full access to the Imperial Blades father,” she said “I want that creature found and destroyed”

“So she’s been hiding the signs of her feeding by poisoning them so the fever throws off the healers... cunning, I’ll send an alert to every Temple healer to look out for this” said Mother Nenneke,

“I’ll see what the lodge can do” said Yen.

Geralt stood and everyone stoped talking to look at him, he blinked at them he had nothing more to say to them, “I just want to see how Antons doing” he said huskily.

Ciri smiled, “He’s in there, Morvran and 8 of the Brigade are watching over him” she pointed to her bedroom.

Geralt nodded and walked over to the bedroom, knocking for entry, he wasn’t going to piss of the guards by not announcing himself. When the door opened and he was allowed in he saw Morvran sitting beside the bed, a silver sword unsheathed and in his hands, Anton was curled up on his side and was sound asleep

“Ahh Geralt” said Morvran softly, not wanting to wake the boy “he woke up not long ago and he’s been asking for you, he seems to be at ease when Ciri told him you were fighting the monster that attacked him.”

“He’s okay?”

“He will be, we’ll make sure our young cousin will be fine, did you slay it?”

“No it fled, but I’ll get it”

The lump in the bed stirred at the sound of his voice and Anton sat up, he looked at Geralt his blue eyes shadowed with fear and pain “Geralt”

Morvran stood up and moved away, giving Geralt the all clear to be near the duke, he sat down next to the kid and took hold of his hand, it was shaking.

“She sung to me” Anton said hesitantly “and then she bit me she made me drink something, if nurse hadn’t come in, I think she would have killed me” his young voice held the sound of tears and Geralt not caring for his wounds or bruises pulled the kid into his lap, holding him against him.

A small silent sob tore through the small body and he let the boy cry,

“I’m sorry Anton” said Geralt to the crying child “But I promise you, if it takes me 100 years I will find her and I will end her”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fyi. I am of the camp that Orianna was a bruxa not a true higher vampire like Regis.


	15. On thin Ice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update on this, life got in the way as it often does. :)  
> Again this is unbetaed and only really roughly edited so there will be mistakes.  
> I plan to fully edit this after I finish. Which should be in about 2/3 chapters

Emhyr walked into his daughters room to see his lover and his ward curled up on the bed asleep, he understood from master Eskel that the fight had been fierce and that was when he had arrived nearly 40 minutes after Geralt had already engaged her. 

He assured Emhyr that Geralt had stood alone against a Bruxa, a type of higher level vampire with barely anything to give him an edge, no mean feat, Lambert had roused enough from his alcoholic headache to reply he could have done it, Emhyr was thankful to see that the sorceress Keira Metz had a firm grip on him as she thumped him over the head, hard and told him no one was impressed with jealousy.

Emhyr had heard of the famous stamina of witchers, capable of fights that could last for hours against creatures that could slay a trained solider in minutes. It hadn’t been until he had seen the remains of Antons room had he understood just what a witcher really stood against and just how dangerous their lives were. There wasn’t a piece of furniture in that room that was intact, broken windows, smashed masonry, it had rattled him to see just how vicious the fight had been.

He hadn’t understood Ciri’s speech at Geralts award ceremony, why she had chosen to speak of the heroics of the outcast group, he had thought it curious that the citizens of the province had reacted the way they had, exulting in Geralt and his accomplishments. The Nilfgaardians present had also thought it curious in a backwards way. He now understood her choice, and he thought he could see where she her formidable mind, more like his than most would know, was actually going.

“They fell asleep not too long ago” said Morvran softly as he came up to him, “Although I’m sure the Witcher isn’t actually asleep”

“I’m sure he’s wide awake” challenged Emhyr his tone for Geralt “and listening”

Geralt stirred and gently moved Anton allowing him to sit up and bring up a knee to lean on moving away from the soundly sleeping child. He winced as he did so, the vivid bruises on his torso showing just how much pain he was in and yet the stubborn fool was moving. Emhyr pursed his lips at the sight of such stoic manliness and shook his head, he had to go and fall for a man who exemplified a warrior it was exasperating really.

“How are your wounds?”

“Healing, I’ll be set to hunt her down tomorrow”

Emhyr felt like his head was about to explode, bloody typical male he thought, “No you wont,” he tried to sounds calm but it came out with a bit of a bite to it” Nenneke has said a week, and you will be taking it easy for a week, Eskel and Lambert have both taken the contract to hunt her down, they're leaving now, they will be backed up by Keira Metz and the Lodge is assisting them, that creature will be found.”

“I promised Anton I’ll take her down” Geralt said forcefully

“You can’t do it in your condition and if you try, I’ll manacle you to the bed.” He said it sweetly and it took Geralt a few seconds to actually parse what he heard, he looked a little shocked and then a little angry.

Emhyr sized him up, and realised that Geralt was going to stand his ground, “Leave us” Emhyr ordered and the brigade and   
Morvran almost leapt to get out of the room not wanting to be around for what looked to be a fight.

He held up a hand to Geralt and said with more passion in his voice than he had intended “Please listen to me, I know your promises are a binding to you, and that you will do all you can to ensure they are kept, but you are I are in this together. I can’t watch the man I - love - ride of to face a monster in the condition you are in but when you are on your feet and ribs healed, I will stand aside to let you ride out and hunt her down. I can give you that much Geralt, but please be patient with me as I come to grips with the fear that I could loose you.” He brought his hand down and one hand traced the patten on the cuff that Geralt had given him, it had meant so much.

Geralt was silent, and held no expression on his face as he watched Emhyr, Emhyr felt cold, maybe what he felt for Geralt was one sided but then his lover held out his hand to him and he stepped forward to take it, his heart in his throat.

“That’s the most honest confession I’ve ever heard form you” he said and pulled him down, he staggered a bit but sat on the edge of the bed as Geralt took his lips with his own and kissed him with a passion that ignited his blood.

When he pulled back Emhyr felt the hearts wound that had opened up the moment he saw his witcher as harmed as he was   
heal a little. Even though Ciri had said it wasn’t as bad as it seemed it had still made his blood freeze.

“We’ll do it your way, I’ll wait until Eskel and Lambert find her”

“I’m conducting the Blades in fight as well” said Emhyr as he put forehead on Geralts shoulder, as Geralt threw an arm around his shoulders, holding him. “They have a long reach and can find a needle in a haystack”. Emhyr was referring to the Imperial spies and assassins, he knew how efficient and deadly they were, it had been their commanding officers idea to use Letho of Gulet to assassinate the kings of the north.

Geralt just sighed, “Then I wait. I won’t lie thats going to be hard”

Emhyr felt contentment that his Witcher, usually one to haring off to trouble no matter the price was going to wait for him. He pulled back and looked over at Anton still asleep in the huge bed, but he had wiggled close to Geralt in his sleep.

“Let’s get you both settled in our rooms, Its 3 in the morning and our pregnant daughter, needs her rest.”

Geralt snorted, “You going to tell her that?, she threatened to sic Yennifer on me when I asked her if she should be riding.”  
Emhyr stood up and moved back to let Geralt up and shook his head.

“Why would you ask an idiotic question like that? Never mind....I didn’t need to Nenneke told her she needed to go to bed. I was sent in here to route you from it and to take Anton, this room and my room are the most shielded rooms in the palace, and this room the most secure, the brigade doesn’t want to move Ciri if it can be avoided”

“Why was Anton in a room that wasn’t shielded” frowning at him

“It was but the wardings aren’t as intense, I have no idea why they failed, Yennifer is looking into it.”

Geralt groaned as he moved to stand up, “where are we putting Anton?”

“Our room, besides I think he needs to be close to you at them moment, he’s really taken to you”

“He’s a good kid, and he’s trying his best”

“You have a soft spot for him” said Emhyr as he moved and took Anton into his arms, the child barely stirred against him, exhaustion finally taking a firm grip. But it touched Emhyrs usually icy heart it when the boy reached out in his sleep and curled his fist around his doublet, holding on, the trust implicit in that single move nearly took him to his knees and he realised he had a soft spot for the boy as well. His grip tightened as he looked down at mop of brown curls and slightly flushed cheeks and he had a memory of Ciri at four and holding her like this. He’d be damned before he’s let anything happen to Anton, he swore.

Emhyr settled Anton in the large bed that was his and Geralts, the serving staff had put a pallet in the room for the boy but Geralt had taken one look at it and declared it wasn’t good enough and the kid could sleep with them, the bed was plenty big enough. Emhyr hadn’t wanted to argue with him, still rattled over the boys subconscious trust of him and his unconscious reaction to it and had done as Geralt had said.

As both he and Geralt figured out what they were wearing to bed considering they both slept in the nude and had both firmly drawn the line in going to bed naked with a child in between them he paused to pour 2 glasses of Nilfgaardian lemon vodka, not a drink he’d usually partake in unless he really wanted to fur his nerves.

He watched as Geralt winced in putting on a loose linen undershirt, he had already peeled himself out of his leather pants which had taken a bit of work from both of them and some hissed out curses from his injured lover and put on a pair of loose training   
pants. And then handed a glass to him.

“How are you feeling?”

“You don’t need to keep hovering Emhyr, I’m sore but fine” Geralt said gently as he took the offered glass and drank the contents back in a single swallow.

“I didn’t mean physically, I meant emotionally, she did after all tell you she killed Paldaraine and the other boys”

Geralt was silent, “I’m angry, after the night of Long fangs and in the 3 week lead up to the duchesses death, She ordered that all guards, healers and households be told the signs and symptoms of vampire attacks or feedings, I was busy for months afterwards with false alerts but ultimately found 6 victims and took out two Katakans. The fever she induced obviously threw off the healers but damn it, we should of known” he sounded frustrated and Emhyr shook his head, trust his witcher to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders

“Geralt you’re not a mage to scry the future, you couldn’t possibly have known, you were their teacher not their healer, but now that you know you can do something about it” as words of wisdom they were pretty weak considering what Geralt had to deal with but Geralt just gave him a tired smile.

“I know that, but it doesn’t do much to lessen the guilt, when she’s dead then I’ll feel better and the children can Rest In Peace.” He looked at Anton then and Emhyr grew alarmed when a large crack appeared in Geralts glass of Vodka, he reached out and took it, pushing the white knuckled grip away before the broken glass could shatter and harm his lover more.

“You promised me a week” he said firmly, but he leaned in and whispered salaciously in Geralts ear, “and don’t think I won’t capitalise on Nenneke’s order” he nuzzled blind his witchers ear knowing just how much Geralt liked it and then kissed him, taking back the control the witcher had so audaciously taken from him, but truth be told, he hadn’t minded as much as he thought he would have, maybe because it was Geralt and he had learned that the witcher could be trusted.  
 

The next days Ducal Council meeting started bad and had quickly devolved from there. While the full council hadn’t been called as de Launfel was still mourning his son and de la Tour co-ordinating the guards response to finding Orianna it had been with 7 members than with the usual 12 but it came down to one thing. He apparently wasn’t doing enough to answer for this attack on the young Duke, the accusation had come from Count Arlow de Whitt and had made Emhyr see red, it was 9 bells in the morning, he had less than 4 hours sleep and he was still worried about both Anton and Geralt. So for the first time in over 20 years of ruling he lost his temper with a Council. 

His standard response was usually icy contempt and controlled fury when he got angry, he never raised his voice and had certainly never physically removed a council member from the room personally.

Today he had done both in spectacular style. 

He had blown up at the three lords who had dared question him and his methods and when de Whitt had sneered at him and told him that their traditions took precedence over his authority he had personally thrown the Count out of the rooms, had the guard evict the other two and told them that they were no longer welcome at the palace and no longer sitting members of the Council he had also quoted the law and article that gave him the right to do so.

To the remaining 5 lords he had coldly informed them that if they had a problem with his rule then they could tender their resignations as council members effective immediately. That they had every right to inform the Empress of any breach of his rule but considering that none of them had informed her Imperial Majesty of the situation in Toussaint over the last 5 years including the former regents abysmal treatment of the duke, her cousin they had better have a damn good reason for wanting his removal as she found them as incompetent as he did.

He also stated in no uncertain terms that He was no longer going to cater to the councils traditions as he had been for the last 6 weeks. That they had no right to rule and over turn his decisions as had happened twice, the duchess had never allowed it and he was know the Regent of Toussaint, they damn well had better get used to the fact they did not rule. He did, Emhyr var Emreis former Imperator of the Nilfgaardian Empire, conquerer of the north ruler of the south and the council would have to deal with him and he would rule as he had done for over 2 decades.

He had then dismissed them with the order to “get out” it was nothing polite and held the contempt he was feeling for the lot of them. Useless pack of sheep he muttered as he swept his hand out over the round table in front of him scattering the reports and files before him and then flopped into his chair putting a hand to his head, he wasn’t angry at himself for the loss of control, he had drawn a line and set it in stone, it was not how he wanted it to be though. Yet the last few weeks had been moving towards this moment as several of his key decisions had not been acted on or totally ignored. He had tried to work in the frame of Toussaint traditions but if this was the councils response then they could hang themselves. What he wouldn’t give for a group of competent advisors.

The door opened and he looked up to see his daughter walk into the room, the door to his study open behind her and Morvran stood in its frame, she had been using it to conduct Imperial meetings with a mega scope and to also read and go over reports. 

He waved them both in.

“Well, the next time the senate or trade corporations give me any hassle Father I am going to take a page out of your book and toss them out” She looked at him in amusement

“I have to say Emhyr, I have never seen you loose your temper like that in any meeting, it took Ciri and I a few seconds to realise it was you who was doing the yelling.”

“Over 20 years I have ruled and I have never before been pushed that far that quick.” He growled.

“They’re giving you trouble?” She said as she took a seat near him, and Morvran sat beside her.

“Its more about ruling with their traditions and a group of men who were bent on holding onto the power they had accumulated under an incompetent administrator, I doubt after today I’ll have much issue, but it also means instead of 2 open positions I know have 5”

“I advise you to appoint the new lord of Corvo Bianco as one of your council” Said Morvran with a slight chuckle.

“Ohh nooo, Geralts more likely to come after him with a sword if he does that” Ciri burst into laughter at her Husbands jest.

Emhyr quirked a smile, “I actually thought about it last week when I had the two tax advisors positions to replace, and then decided against it, I may just revise that decision however, I’ll tell him you suggested it”

Ciri was silent as she thought about it,“Then my advise is to ask him, don’t tell him, he could be a great asset if he wants to be, he can also be a stubborn ass and you’re also guaranteed that he’ll tell you you’re an ass if he thinks you need to hear it” she said it fondly but Emhyr knew she was right.

“I think that is a quality I needed to have had around me several times during my reign” he said with a sigh.

“Be that as it may father, your council needed an overhaul and you have it now, you appointed de Launfel and de la tour when you arrived which to all accounts has been a good move, I think as tax advisors you should place one of your assistants and a tax official. It will keep them honest, appoint Geralt if he says yes and you also have Lady Arundea who holds considerable sway among the merchants and the Merchant Guilds, then there’s also Lord de Dentriear who has considerable pull with the landed aristocracy.

He looked at her proud that she was thinking along the exact lines he was.

She sighed, “you had already considered that hadn’t you”

He smiled at her pleased, and nodded his head.

She muttered under her breath,

“My dear, your father may have lost his temper, rather spectacularly too but he always has a plan. Just like you” with that Morvran stood up and gave Emhyr a nod, he then bent and kissed his wife, “Forgive me but I have a meeting with the Lord var Varnistrel of the Illiach Trade Corporation.” He said to Emhyr.

Emhyr nodded, “If he’s still pushing for full right of way through the Jardel canal, the people of Jardel will revolt if the canal they built on the promise of free trade is revoked.” He said absently as he looked at his daughter.

Morvran froze, “the people don’t have free right of way” he said slowly, weighting up he had just heard with what he knew.

Emhyr looked up “Yes they do, it was worked into the treaty when Jardel came into the Imperial fold 15 years ago” the tribes of the mountains of Jardel had been the first of the people he had conquered for the Empire, not that it was much of a conquest, after being ravaged by plague they had needed and accepted Imperial help, the price being the canal through their mountains opening up the trade routes to the Empire that had traditionally been a three month caravan journey around the mountains.

“I’ve read that treaty, it doesn’t say anything about free trade” Morvran insisted frowning in confusion.

“Morvran, I wrote that treaty, article 12, paragraph 6, “ and the people of Jardel on the completion of the Jardel canal shall have full right of way in all trade and travel on said canal, any trade corporation must parlay with the Emperor who will charge a set fee accordingly, to be taxed and the remainder returned to the Governor General of Jardel to be used for the people of Jardel””

“Well then, Ciri said as she stood up “It appears someone is playing a deep game bordering on treason we need to look deeper, father would you please attend us through this meeting.”

“It will be my pleasure Ciri” he said standing, feeling the old rush of the pleasures of conquest go through him as he walked them to his study, he had enjoyed the Imperial way of ruling, and it looked like he was going to get another taste of its cut throat politics.

 

Geralt sat on the floor of the living room dressed as casually as he could get and relaxed as Anton and he played a game of checkers, it was their third game and Anton was wining again, the kid was beaming and although pale he was certainly lively.  
Antons tutor Master Greysele had arrived an hour ago and declared it time for lessons, Geralt was shocked that the man had the audacity to countermand Nennekes orders to rest. And growled at him to get out, to which he replied that rest doesn't mean dead and the duke can at least do his school work.

Geralt had all but dragged the man out and said quite forcefully in front of the closed door to his rooms that the boy had survived an attack from a vampire, if he thought that lessons were appropriate the day after such an event then he could think again. And if he wanted to talk to his Majesty about it then he would have to wait because his majesty was in a council meeting, he had left the man stuttering and gone back to rouse Anton from his funk and make the boy smile again. Which  
Geralt did to his great satisfaction and it was just before lunch time when Emhyr walked in unannounced, Ciri with him and caught them chasing each other around the room, Geralt in mid bound over the furniture while Anton was laughing at eluding the witcher holding a wolfs medallion aloft. The both slammed to a stop at the sight of Emhyrs suddenly thunderous expression and gave Emhyr what Geralt was sure looked like a guilty smile to which they were both most certainly scolded. “Do I need to explain to you both just what rest means” said Emhyr in his best Emperors voice, “No” came back two guilty responses.

“Geralt you’re not seven, I expect you to act like the adult you are and entertain a child without resorting to such shenanigans as clambering over my chaise lounge, I also expect you to rest those broken ribs, if you continue to ignore them I will ensure that both Nenneke and Lady Yennifer are told about your behaviour. Master Anton-Andrae for a young child who has for most of his life been ill you know just what is expected in a sick room, light games, reading and gentle play. Not galavanting at top speed over the furniture.”

“Blame the witcher, he obviously can’t be trusted with children” Ciri said a with great delight and her eyes dancing.

“Not helping Ciri” muttered Geralt at his foster daughter.

Emhyr actually hissed out a low growl that had Geralt thinking rather wildly that he sounded more like a pissed of hedgehog than anything he’d heard come from a human throat. But Emhyr didn’t seem to notice and he continued “If you are both on your best behaviour through lunch we will discuss your afternoon activities before I have a meeting with Damien de La Tour if not then Anton will be continuing light lessons and Geralt will be manacled to the bed.” He then turned and walked off to the dining room leaving Ciri, Geralt and Anton to stare after him...

“Whoa, that brought back memories” said Ciri eyes wide. “I had a sudden memory of when I had last heard that tone of voice.... maybe the same words too, now that was a dressing down fit for a father and an Emperor” she grinned at Geralt. “But manacles Geralt, really?”

Geralt went red and Ciri’s eyes widened, “ohhhhh” she looked traumatised as she added it together. And Geralt felt really uncomfortable, dammit he thought.

“I made the Emperor mad” whispered Anton, almost in tears.

They both focused on the boy, both so glade that a change in topic had come along, “Nah, you made Emhyr not the ruler mad but that because he’s worried about you, Anton he sounded just like an mad father, I should know I’ve made him mad on occasions, so don’t be alarmed, just apologise at lunch and be on your best behaviour.” Said Ciri with a smile as she messed up his hair.

“Okay” said Anton, blushing under Ciri’s gentle touch.

”Beside’s Its Geralt you need to worry about when you make him mad” she whispered conspiratorially to the boy at the boys suddenly urgent prodding she continued “he makes you run the gauntlet then the walls, and it was worse if you angered uncle   
Vesemir, he made you hit the dummy all day and thats it” she started telling him stories about Vesemir that made the boys eyes widen in fascination.

Geralt chuckled and led both his chicks to lunch. Ciri was right Emhyr had been mad, but more so because he had been worried, besides, not that he'd admit it to anyone, and that included his lover, the threat to chain him to the bed had actually made his blood heat up.  
 


	16. Yes, I do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, still unbetaed and only two more chapters to go after this one.

The manacles did not make an appearance that night much to Geralts irritation and Emhyrs amusement as he watched Geralt climb into the bed, gingerly because his ribs were hurting.

“If you had taken it easy today instead of horse playing around with an over excited child then you wouldn’t be in as much pain tonight” he said with no small amount of condescension as he opened the book he was reading and ignored his witcher as he groaned and splayed out flat on his back beside him.

“You’re heartless”

“Heartless? To your self inflicted misery maybe” he replied mildly, settling into the treatises on vampires and their ilk.

“I feel like I’ve been hit by a shalemar, repeatedly” grumped Geralt as he threw an arm over his eyes and his hissed out a snarl as his ribs moved.

“Don’t let be so melodramatic Geralt! you’ve been a complete and utter idiot over your first day recovering, Why you thought it a good idea to run about the rooms leaping like a nekker over the furniture I’ll never know, but you did it to yourself so do not expect my sympathy.” He was just starting on the behaviour of fledders, he hadn’t realised that Vampires lesser and higher were so very varied.

Geralt was silent and then he muttered, “Worth every second of pain to see Anton smiling and laughing.”  
Emhyr paused and looked over at his stubborn lover and sighed, when the man put it like that he had no choice but to silently agree with him, but he wasn’t a fool, he’d never tell him that.

“Be that as it may, there were other ways to entertain him, I nearly had a heart attack when I saw you jumping over the bloody chaise lounge growling like a lion at the boy, my first thought was ‘shit those ribs are going to end up in his lungs’ and Witcher or no, healing those wounds requires surgery and intense habilitation”. Emhyr put the book aside, it looked like he was going to have to get it into the witchers thick skull that he was not and never would be expendable or unimportant to him.

He slip up close to his lover and stretched out beside him leaning in to place his lips close to Geralts ear, he gently and ever so softly placed his palm over his heart barely touching, feeling the heat and the beat of it. Geralt was suddenly very still, Emhyr breathed in deep taking in the scent of him, bergamot, Nazairi Basil, Bison grass and the under lying scent that was so very Geralt.

“This” he murmured his voice like liquid silk and he felt Geralt shudder at his words “is mine Geralt” and he pressed his hand onto his chest “You are mine, and while I will accept that you are a witcher and that your life is dangerous, you will accept that I will demand that you take the time to heal” he trailed his down his chest teasing the scars across the stomach and abdomen, tracing the stories of countless fight, it satisfied him to hear the hitch in Geralts breath and the sudden intake of air as he dipped his fingers further down. “However if you act like a stubborn old fool again, I won’t be held accountable for my actions, because Geralt, I will manacle you to the bed to ensure your compliance” he grasped Geralts hard erection and shifted his hand to glide up and gently massage the tip before he let it go, he gloried in the guttural groan that came from deep in his lovers throat. “And why I should be rewarding you for bad behaviour I have no idea, but dear one I think you need to be made aware of just how treasured you are.” He shifted himself down careful not to jolt his lover as he licked first Geralts neck and sucked on his pulse before gently kissing his way down that scarred and perfect chest, past abdomen muscles that were tense under his administrations.

Geralt was trying to breath shallowly he could hear it as he settled further down sitting over Geralts body, not lying on it but hovering, his hands on either side of his body. He looked up to see Geralt staring down at him, flushed and expectant, biting his bottom lip as their gazes met.

“I want you to lie perfectly still Geralt, do not move, if you move it’s over and I’ll not continue, do you understand me?” He saw just how much that command effected Geralt as he moaned and placed his head back and grip the sheets tight, he looked back to see Geralts cock slightly jerk as it went harder still and he felt his own hardening member harden even further at the sight. He smiled at the knowledge of just how much his witcher enjoyed this, how perfect they fit each other, whoever would have thought it.

He lent in and let his breath ghost over Geralts straining flesh, hot breath on hot flesh such a decadent delight he though as he paused to let anticipation build,and fascinated as he watched a bead of glistening fluid appear on the tip, he thumbed his own cock, enjoying the deep thrum of pleasure as it danced along his spine. Then without any warning he flicked his tongue over Geralts tip tasting him and was pleased to hear the curse leave Geralts lips he licked his own enjoying the way his tongue wet his lips. He licked his way down that hardened length teasingly moving away from where he knew Geralt wanted him to be. But it wasn’t long before he himself grew tired of just teasing, the slight little pants he could hear from Geralt were not what Emhyr truly wanted to hear, he wanted so much more. He came back up and in one move, slide his mouth over and down the hard cock he took such delight in.

The taste was sublime, the musky scent that was such an intimate knowledge of Geralt had his own cock throbbing, Emhyr moved his hand on his own hard cock in time to the glide of his mouth on Geralts glistening member listening to those guttural cried and groans that had him greedily wanting everything. It was an almost mindless meditation that he settled into a rhythm that kept him such a haze of sexual pleasure and need, Emhyr was so focused on giving Geralt that pleasure, of giving himself the pleasure of hearing Geralts cries grow more and more frantic that the deep seated throbbing of his own cock was a distracting balm to which he worked in time to Geralts desperate cries.

He had finally driven the man to babbling as the cried that tumbled from his lips coalesced into actual words. “Emhyr, I’m close so close so -” he drew out a groan and Emhyr felt his cock jerk in his mouth, he pressed his lips tight and hummed his pleasure and with one last drawn out cry Geralt came and it was everything Emhyr desired as he took all that Geralt could give him.  
And as Geralt jerked under his touch, it took him seconds to follow Geralt as he brought himself to completion, he groaned and let himself go, not caring about the mess. 

It took him a few minutes to gather his relaxed and somewhat shaky muscles to crawl back up the bed, and he felt his witchers strong grip on his arm holding himself steady when he nearly lost his balance but he flopped down onto his stomach next to the man who had brought him much joy and whom he had brought much pleasure too.

“How are your ribs” he muttered in exhaustion

Geralt still panted slightly, and shook his head, “they’re fine, but you absolutely wreaked me, I couldn’t get enough air because of the discomfort in my ribs kept me from breathing deep but the pain kept adding to the pleasure, I don’t think I have ever cum that hard from a blow job”

Emhyr smiled in satisfaction, but was a little concerned over causing Geralt too much pain. “I didn’t think you enjoyed pain” he said and I am sorry for hurting you”

“I don’t enjoy pain, but this was more a sharp discomfort so it was different than true pain, I would have said stop if it was too much, but you’re not bringing a whip into the bedroom next time” Geralt said still trying to get his breathing sorted, he reached out as was his want to do after sex and slowly stroked Emhyrs head and then settled on his back, he liked this it soothed and calmed.

Emhyr shook his head “don’t like to cause pain during sex” he said out “even if my partner wants it, I’ll only ever restrain”

“I’m not sure why that surprised me but it does, I thought with the restraints you’d enjoy a little more like whips and paddles.”

Emhyr sighed, he knew this conversation was coming, but he still didn’t like it. “You know the coup that successfully removed my father?”

Geralt froze, his hand just stopping its gentle glide and Emhyrs eyes widened as he felt that hand curl into a fist, he bit his lip as he realised Geralt had taken that one question, in the setting it he had said it and just knew. “I’ve got it” Geralt said his voice gruff with an emotion Emhyr found difficult to place.

“How did you know?” It shocked him, was he that easy to read?

“Its a sick and twisted world Emhyr, and humans are often as bad as the monsters I hunt, I’ve seen the worst humanity has to offer and the gentleness that a so called monster can give.  
“That bastard would have tried everything to get your father to legitimise his rule including terrorising a child with torture and rape, so I can see where this is heading, you don’t need to relive the memories unless you really want too, I’ll listen and be here if you do but only if you want me to hear it”

Emhyr sighed and reached out a hand to which Geralt took and brought to him mouth kissing his knuckles. “Maybe another time” he said, he hadn’t really wanted too, and he was grateful that Geralt understood him so completely. He rolled to his side still holding Geralts hand and just looked into those amber eyes that had seen too much of the world and yet still held a capacity to laugh and wonder, often cynically but it was still there.

“Now you know why I always take the dominate path, I won’t ever be that vulnerable again and I know the pain, its why I take such care in not giving it.”

“It doesn't hurt if there’s love involved Emhyr” Geralt said gently, his eyes softening as he looked back at Emhyr, Emhyr was silent as he realised just what Geralt was now saying, Geralt had stayed when he had told him to go if he couldn’t commit, he had given him a gift more precious than rubies when he gave him the cuff, and had acceded to his demand to cease the hunt while he healed, but he had never said the words.

“You?” He choked out, unable to say the rest

“Yes Emhyr, you bloody well wormed your way into my heart, I’ve never had someone so concerned for me, or consult me in the decisions you were making that would directly involve me, you treat me as an equal, well out of the bedroom that is. I never expected love to come so quickly from this but it has, and as you said, ‘you hold a little more of my heart each day’, so to do you with mine” Geralt leaned in, winced once at the pressure he placed on his ribs and caught Emhyrs lips in a gentle kiss.  
Emhyr kissed him back completely overwhelmed with Geralts confession, squeezed Geralts hand to acknowledge what he had said and pulled back not wanting to let the kiss develop into more not when he needed to be mindful of someone’s broken ribs

“Thank you for your gift” he whispered against those firm lips. Geralt smiled sleepily at him,

“Thank you for mine” he said back.

Emhyr heaved himself into a sitting position, fully intending to read that treatise as Geralt slept beside him, Geralt wiggled closer to him, so he played with the soft stands of white silk that lay across his hip with one absent hand as he tried to read, but his mind kept wandering back to what Geralt had said.

“It doesn’t hurt if theres love involved” and he wondered what it would be like with Geralt, one who loved him.  
 

 

Breakfast was a family affair, the five of them discussing the days plans, Geralt sat next to Anton who was on his best behaviour after yesterdays shenanigans, and had been since Emhyr had chewed them out over it, Geralt had had nekker bites that had hurt less than Emhyrs bark. Which actually still stung a little now that he thought about it, being called a child was a bit demeaning to man nearing a century old.

Ciri, Morvran and Emhyr were discussing a potential case of high treason as it appeared as if someone was trying to sabotage a treaty that Emhyr had struck 10 years ago, Geralt understood from the seriousness of their tones that Morvran needed to be back in the city of Golden towers as soon as Yennifer could get him there, and Yennifer was coming back to teleport the Emperor consort later this afternoon, Ciri was practically chomping at the bit to go as well but due to her - ahh - delicate condition was stuck here, she rounded on Emhyr her frustration evident as she said stridently “Now you have a reason to give Toussaint a standing army, I could be halfway to Nilfguaard with them by the time it takes the Brigade to get here”

Emhyr raised a single eyebrow and placed his teacup back onto the table, “I wouldn’t even let you even if you commanded me too, it would have the Brigade revolting at the thought of their Empress under the protection of anyone other than them. You need to exercise patience, not frustration now. The mages have ferried 60 of the Brigade through portals since you’ve arrived to ensure your safely, I’ve just had to approve Commander var Adeela’s request to double that number over the next two weeks. Your pregnancy is possibly not the best timed but there is always more than one to do things daughter”

“Its a stupid rule, this no teleporting when pregnant” she snapped.

Geralt thought he had better nip her temper tantrum in the bud and back up Emhyr, two fathers it seemed where better than one...“It comes from the deformities of children carried to term by sorceress, there is a hypothesis from Renfeld du Addunoth that says the metaphysical pressure exerted on the foetus of sorceress’ is what creates the deformities, hence the need to minimise the pressure” said Geralt as he finished off his bacon. Emhyr looked at him and nodded his head, thankful at the interruption.

Ciri growled clearly not happy, Morvran leant over to her and kissed her cheek, “We will keep in touch my heart, everyday, and you are under the best of protections here with Geralt and your father. Please let me handle this matter in your name” she smiled at him and sighed

“You have my complete trust and faith Morvran” she said. “Its just frustrating” he nodded, and Geralt watched as he took her hand in his and brought it to his lips, he hadn’t been happy when Cirilla had accepted that she would marry Morvran to secure the Empire, especially after the ways she had spoken to him during their first meeting at Vizima, he had understood the need but it wasn’t what he wanted for her, he now saw that Morvran truly loved her and she him.

“So kiddo, we’re still on light duties, wanna ditch the tutor for another day and I can teach you how to care for a blade” he said to Anton whose eyes widened and he looked over at Emhyr for permission.

“Can I?” He said excited about the prospect of handling a blade, Geralt didn’t let him know it was only going to be a dagger, he had spoken to Emhyr that morning about it and Emhyr had thought it a good idea, most boys his age knew how to oil and keep at least a dagger sharp. Geralt thought about sneaking in a few moves and plotted how he could get away with it, when Emhyr said.

“Yes you may, and if you and Geralt behave, I’ll even let him teach you the few moves he’s planning on showing you this afternoon” Geralt blinked and muttered under his breath about mind readers, Emhyr predictably ignored him and continued “I also think if you two take it easy that a walk to the palace smithy so Geralt can explain, not demonstrate, how blades are made will be educational and good exercise”

Antons smile lit up the room and he was almost bouncing in his chair at the prospect of his days activities, Emhyr was smiling at the exuberant child as he leaned on the table facing Geralt, Geralt looked at him and raised an eyebrow at his lovers somewhat smug expression.

“Such an easy way to get him to smile” admonished Emhyr amicably to Geralt, Geralt shook his head at the provocative statement. Not surprised at the subtle way that Emhyr had manipulated them both into an easy day and a gentle reprimand at the same time.

With his point made, Emhyr stood up from the table, placed his napkin on his empty plate and bowed to his daughter, “If you’ll excuse me, duty calls as the Provence doesn’t rule itself. Morvran please see me before you leave.” At Morvran nod, Emhyr smiled at Geralt and Anton, and Geralt smiled back, his heart light... he loved the sly cunning man who kept him on his toes.


	17. A Matter of Conscience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... nearly finished, one more chapter to go....this is very Nsfw, and written for my own gratuitous pleasure so I hope you enjoy.  
> Again it’s unbetaed and roughly edited

Day 6 of Geralts recovery saw him sitting fashionably and therefor uncomfortably dressed in Emhyrs large study, the view from the windows behind him of the lake and gardens of the palace, off into the mountains and hills thats made up this part of Beauclair was breath taking and Geralt couldn’t help but admire his lover sitting before such a stunning backdrop dressed in black hose, boots and a stunning black and blue doublet with a gold embroidered vest, it was different than what Geralt had seen him in and not that he really cared for fashion, but he suddenly wanted to purchase one.

He had been a bit surprised when he had received a summons from the Regent, not his lover, to come for a meeting at precisely 11bells to which he had turned up on time and had been announced.

Emhyr seated behind his desk was sprawled in that rather negligent fashion he took when he was listening to his petitioners or advisors. Geralt hesitated when coming into the room, Damien de La Tour, Palmerin de Launfel, the Camerlengo and the Merchant Guild’s Lady Arundea were also with var Emreis. Geralts hesitation wasn’t so much at the sight of others seated in the room but over whether he should bow to the Regent, he focused on Emhyrs face and saw the sardonic lift of his brow, a clear sign that he knew just what Geralt was conflicted over, which predictably made his decision for him, he walked into the room and came to stop in front of the desk, “You summoned me, your Majesty” he said as expressionless as possible.

“I did Lord Geralt, take a seat” var Emreis pointed to the only seat left beside Lady Arundea and de la Tour, he bowed his head to her as he took the seat and looked at the Regent, curious as to why he was here.

Emhyr sat forward and steepled his fingers, his family seal glinting in the sun as it sat on his ring finger, “As you are aware, I took the unusual step of removing three members of the council due to their incompetence and disregard of the Regents authority, with the other 2 tax officials having already been arrested for extortion and treason I have more positions available for the council than is healthy, I also suspect at least 1 more will open up soon. Lady Arundea consented this morning to become a Councillor, I have the 2 tax officials replaced with a Nilfgaardian official from my own staff and a member of the tax office, I would like you, as the new Lord of Corvo Bianco to take up another position as a Ducal Councillor.”  
Emhyrs serious expression was one Geralt was very familiar with, it was the face of an Emperor and Geralt swore silently, why was Emhyr putting him into this position, he could barely stand the thought of being a noble and now he was being offered authority, but he also knew that Emhry would never offer something like this without weighing the consequences of his decision and never because he was sleeping with someone, he believed in awarding merit.

“Why me? No offence your majesty but you and I are lovers, you must be aware of what people will say about me taking a position on the Council.

“I am very much aware of what wagging tongues will say but it will only last until you turn around and lock horns with me as you and I have done in the past. It comes down to two reasons Geralt, I know that you will tell me if what I am doing is right for the People of Toussaint, you have always been someone who observes the populace and can judge what the people are want to say and do, the people love you, you are to them a Hero and one that is approachable. I need that in an advisor. The second reason has to do with securing the safety of the Provence, Damien is the Commander of the Ducal Guard, Lord de Launfel heads the Knights of the 5 Chivalric Virtues, the Camerlengo is in charge of seeing to the Knights Obligations of Active Service, the three of them oversee the safety of Toussaint.”

Emhyr pushed back his chair and stood up, walking over to where a large map of the Provence was unrolled over a large table, he gestured to them all to stand with him and as the five of them spread out to surround the table, he gestured to the dozens of coloured pins scattered across the map. “The red pins are monster activity that has resulted in deaths, the blue is bandit activity, dark blue where its a criminal Hanse and the green is undetermined to be either human or monster. As you can see Lord Geralt, the number of red out number the blue by almost 3 to 1, this is almost unprecedented in Toussaint.

Geralt scanned the map, he had known it was bad, but this was just confirming what he was hearing, he sighed and looked up at var Emreis his Regent, who was watching him with cold brown eyes, assessing and planning in the seconds it took to assess him.

“A Master Witcher with your experience will only strengthen them and their ability to commit the guard and knights to the safety of the People. I know you are aware that there has been a decided increase in monster activity across the continent of the events with the Wild Hunt on Skellige and the Conjunction of the Spheres that occurred. It is a truth that cannot be denied that there are not enough Witcher’s to see to that increase and we need other avenues to combat this latest threat. I want you to work with the Guard and the Order to train and oversee a force that is capable of committing to this threat, if this works within the next year the Empress will be committing your ideas and strategies across the Empire.”

Geralt looked back at the map, silent as he studied it and thought about just what was being asked of him, Witcher’s had guarded their secrets jealously for centuries and now he was asking to train non Witcher’s to do a witchers job. Ciri knew this and she was pushing for it.

“Have the other witchers been asked this as well?” he asked troubled at the decision he was being asked to make for all of them.

“A census ordered by Her imperial Majesty last year could only account for 16 Witcher’s on the Path, that includes the three from the School of the Wolf, all of them are veteran fighters, she plans on asking them to help with this plan or re-open the schools of old with conditions to her financing the re-opening.”

Geralt flinched, “It will take at least 12 years to train the 1st batch of boys to be Witcher’s and the numbers will be small... maybe 18 and thats if all 6 schools can train them, I’m certain that there are no more member’s of the Cat so we are down a school”

“We don’t have that time” said var Emreis

“Not if its this bad” Geralt agreed

“Why not train adults as witchers?” Asked de la Tour, “Granted many may not want the life of a witcher but-.

Geralt interrupted, “Puberty is the optimal time for the mutations to be given, the body is already starting to hormonally change, at any other life stage the mutations will kill the subject 98% of the time. There are only three cases where an adult survived The trail of Grasses, one of them was the Elven sage Avall’ach and he has some rather serious side effects because of it” said Geralt “as it is with the boys, the mutations kill 6-7 boys out of 10”

“How horrible” Lady Arundea exclaimed softly, he looked up at the matronly woman who was one of the three leaders of the merchants guild, she had placed a hand to her mouth and looked a little horrified at the sheer number of fatalities that the witcher schools were responsible for.

“Yes Lady Arundea, it is horrific, but that was the price we payed to see the people safe” he tried to say it nicely, or at least a bit diplomatically, he wasn’t sure he succeeded when she flinched at his words. But she looked him in the eyes and said quite boldly.

“You have payed in blood to see us safe Lord Geralt” 

Var Emreis brought the conversation back on topic as he picked up a folder that was beside him, “You don’t need to give me an answer about this now Lord Geralt, I ask that you think about what has been discussed -

“I’ll do it,” he interrupted var Emreis “This needs to be done now, not in a decade, but put me on record as opposing the re-opening of the schools. The loss of life through the trials is catastrophic, we need to find another way” he looked up at his lover and saw a flicker of warmth in those eyes as he stared at him.

“It will be dually noted Lord Geralt and thank you for taking on this task, I believe her Imperial Majesty will wish to discuss this matter further with you”

Geralt nodded his head as Emhyr continued, “Council meetings are held 3 days a week at 11 bells unless a meeting is called by myself, you may of course request a meeting to be held but that request must go through me first.” Said var Emreis and Geralt nodded again, feeling a little dazed at the commitment he’d just given himself, Emhyr held out the folder he had in his hands and Geralt took it feeling the heaviness in his hands.

“Then if you have no other questions now as to your duties, you may all go”

“If I may say just one thing your majesty” Lady Arundea’s sweet voice swept over the room he nodded his head in permission and she continued “I speak for all the Merchants in the capacity of my position in the Merchant Guilds so when I say that travelling has become so much perilous in the last three years I am saying it with all the authority of the guild. There has been a increase cost to moving our goods across land and that cost has been a drain on the Ducal economy. We are committed to seeing that the People of Toussaint receive the goods and services that they pay for so it is good to hear that you are taking our safety seriously. The safer you can make our roads the happier the merchants and populace will be.” Var Emreis didn’t smile but he did nod his head at her statement.

“This is the reason why I chose you Lady Arundea, I need to know all matters that are a concern to the Guild, have them on my desk tomorrow and I will address them to the Council no latter than next week.” 

She smiled at him and curtsied as she turned to leave, the other 3 gentleman as one bowed and Geralt hesitated again and then to the surprise of Emhyr, gave a small half bow, not a full one as the other had performed, but a bow none the less.  
 

 

Palmerin de Launfel was waiting in the corridor as he walked out of Emhyrs study, folder in hand, he was just in the process of opening it to start reading it when he saw the Baron. Geralt felt his stomach drop, he had seen de Launfel yesterday, dragging his aching arse down to Beauclair to visit his old friend and to talk to him about how he suspected Paldaraine had died. The meeting had not gone well.

“Baron de Launfel, I trust that you and I can -“

“Enough Geralt, I want to apologise to you about what I said yesterday”. De Launfel said hoarsely, he looked tired and worn thought Geralt and he realised that the man before him was close to breaking, Geralt was silent, and slowly nodded his head,

“You were angry and grieving” he said gruffly. “Let’s go to the small sitting room at the end of the corridor and talk” he suggested and without waiting for a reply he led them there. They sat down in the two armchairs that were placed for taking and Geralt watched with a heavy heart as de Launfel gave way to his grief.

“what I said was not the words of a gentleman, I know you cared for my son, you were a teacher and a mentor to him and he enjoyed your lessons, it gave him an edge while he was doing his knightly training.” De Launfel shook his head, “When you told me just what happened to the duke and your subsequent fight I had no right to call you a monster for not slaying that creature,   
I blamed you most cruelly for not realising that Paldaraine was a vampires victim. It is not true, you are an honourable man you had no way of knowing and you would have done everything in your power to ensure that Paldaraine did not succumb to death.”  
Geralt held out a hand and gripped the grieving fathers by the upper arm, listening as de Launfel spoke to him, releasing the anger and grief of the last week.

“I will find her Palmerin” he said, a dark promise in his voice.

“I know, but your duties here are of paramount importance and must take precedence to revenge, as a knight I understand this, but as a father it burns my soul to say it, and you were right yesterday, I would die in the attempt at killing her, my wife has forbidden me for trying” said de Launfel with a ragged sigh.

“Eskel and Lambert are both excellent Witchers, they're tracking her as we speak, there is the possibility they will loose her, bruxa are exceptionally cunning and devious but they will do all in their power her Imperial Majesty has ordered the Blades to search for her as well. I plan on joining them soon, but I will need to speak to his Majesty about this and my new duties”

“I understand my friend, if I may still call you that”

“You will never stop being my friend Palmerin” holding out his hand, Palmerin grasped it

“Then it is with a lighter heart that I walk away from our conversation, you have given me great ease this day, but I ask you to promise that you will ensure that creatures destruction, even if it takes you 100 years”

“You have my word as your friend and as a Master Witcher” swore Geralt

“How much?”

“For what?”

“How much will you charge to take this contract?”

“For you, and for Paldaraine, nothing”

“No I wish to make this as official as can be” there was an edge to de Launfels voice that made Geralt hesitate. “Then a crown” he said suddenly understanding that de Launfel needed to feel like he had done something for his sons death.

“Done”

They both sat awhile longer, reminiscing over Paldaraine, the boy had been a bright child and cleaver student, but to de Launfel he had been a cherished son and heir. They talked for close to an hour before one of Ciri’s aids found Geralt and requested he attended the Empress.

 

Ciri had appropriated the library the day after Morvran had left, declaring she needed an area to be able to do her duties for the Empire and not be under Emhyrs foot while he was trying to rule his Provence. The Library was large and able to host her considerable team of aids and the petitioners who had been granted access to a court mage to see her so it worked out rather well.

Geralt walked into the white and blue marble room lined with floor to ceiling book cases over several levels and with tables and chairs for those who used the fortune in books that the monarchs and dukes of Beauclaire had collected over centuries. He focused on his foster child sitting with her father and another man, one dressed in full ceremonial armour with his helmet tucked under his arm, which had the gold plumage of a field marshal feathering out the top. Geralt recognised him immediately, even though he had only seen him once and that was briefly as the man had been berating Philip Strenger the Bloody Baron Of Crows Perch.

She waved him over and and introduced him to Field Marshal Havant var Moehoen, the man looked older, his black hair liberally streaked with grey now but his green eyes were just as sharp as they where when he had sized Geralt up 6 years ago and then dismissed him.

He nodded his head and the Feild Marshal stood, giving Geralt a small half bow, he stood there unsure which protocol he had stumbled on and what the hell he was supposed to do.

“Congratulations Lord Geralt, on being awarded the Creasa Deien, if the reports of your heroics not just towards our revered former Emperor but also in regards to our Imperial Empress are even half true then it is an award justly given.” Said the man

“Thank you Field Marshal” said Geralt, grasping at straws in this new situation he found himself in.  
“Sit Geralt, the Feild Marshal was recalled to Nilfguaard due to his knowledge of monsters found in the Northern part of the continent, he will be heading up a new force dedicated to the protection of the populace from monsters. Father has spoken to you about it, and has said that you have agreed to train the knights and guards of Toussaint in Witcher methods.”  
“Yes, although its not just methods, its also knowledge, each monster has different techniques on how to successfully kill them, this knowledge is learned over a lifetime so think hard about the people you want trained, regular grunts won’t cut it”

“I cannot thank you enough, I know that this is a hard choice but we really don’t have the necessary fighters to keep up with the burgeoning numbers of monsters.” She said softly,

“I just hope that the others understand why I’ve decided on this course of action.

“Field Marshal var Moehoen, on being told of your decision to help has asked if you would consider training a group of Sergeants from the Nilfgaardian regular Army as well as keeping him updated with strategies and methodology”

Geralt looked at the man, who nodded his head sharply “What we encountered in the north had us unprepared, nekkers, necrophages, drowners, archespore and their like our army deals with on a regular basis. Ancient leshans, werewolves, Cockatrices, Kikimores, wyverns, zeugl and most of the lesser vampires are nothing that we have seen in the south,we had no way of knowing what worked and more men died than what was acceptable. We would value your input and your work in assisting us with this.” Said the man sharply, the tone of a man who understood and expected his orders would be obeyed.

“Well if I am effectively opening a witcher school that trains regular humans then sure, why not, the more the merrier, send who you want” he said sardonically, and got a frown from Emhyr as he said it.

Ciri smiled at him and Geralt grew alarmed, that smile said a whole host of things, and he didn’t think he was going to like what she said next. “I also want your permission to send scholars to Kaer Morhen” at his deathly silence she winced and continued. 

“The Pogrom effectively ended the training of witchers at the school of the Wolf and it was ransacked, but the Vault was never breached, it was never even found, I remember uncle Vesemir saying that for every book, scroll and journal that came into the hands of Kaer Morhens witchers, a copy was made with preservation spells and placed within the vault during the winter months. It is an absolute treasure trove of information and its why the school of the wolf was famous for its ability to lift black curses with the victim in most cases surviving.”

Geralt sat there and thought, he understood, he really did, but Kaer Morhen was the closest thing he’d had to a home for nearly a century. He also knew that time were changing.

“I’ll make you a deal” he said, and was quite satisfied when the field Marshals eyes nearly bug out of his head. “Eskel and Lambert must give you their permission as well, Kaer Morhen is as much their legacy as mine” she nodded her head, “and you rebuild the fortress to its former glory, just Vesemir would have wished”

Ciri gave a sad winsome smile, “He would have loved to have seen it restored” she said old grief in her voice and she gripped the medallion around her neck. “Very well Geralt, if Eskel and Lambert give their permission, I’ll see that Kaer Morhen is restored and that its incredible wealth of knowledge preserved”

“Then if thats decided your Majesty, I think that your meeting with Field Marshal var Moehoen is at an end.” Said Emhyr as a bell tolled in the distance, 1 bell Geralt noted, Lunch time and he was suddenly starving.

Ciri regally nodded her head as all three men stood and bowed to her, Geralt left following Emhyr as the man walked with the  Field Marshal out of the library, they were speaking Nilfgaardian but Geralt got the general gist of the conversation, he was more versed in Nilfgaardian swear words and curses but he did understand more than he spoke. Emhyr was politely explaining that Kaer Morhen could not be appropriated for Nilfguaard without alienating the Witchers who once called its halls home.   
Considering that the Empress had spent several years of her childhood training under the Witchers there she did not want to anger the people who were like extended family to her. They arrived at the library entrance, where Emhyr dismissed the Field Marshal and turned to Geralt.

“What are your plans?”

“Now? Lunch, afterwards I was going to request an audience with you to talk about Orianna and a possible conflict with my new duties”

“Do you mind a working lunch in my study then?” Asked Emhyr, mildly.

“Not at all”

“Then follow me”

Geralt smiled as he followed Emhyr down the hall and up two flights of stairs, he wasn’t about to say it but he was really admiring the view. Emhyr had a rather entrancing backside that was perfectly enhanced by the doublet he had decided on wearing considering it hinted at the delicious round curves more than showcasing them. Geralt found it hard to take his eyes off the enticing picture he was getting, he blushed as he felt his cock harden and was hoping that his cod piece would hide his rather stubborn reaction. They reached Emhyrs study quite quickly and as Geralt walked beside Emhyr who had stood aside to let Geralt in first Emhyr surreptitiously reached a hand out and brushed over his codpiece, noticing his erection immediately.

“Gerhaadtt”,Emhyr called out to his new chamberlain, “Lunch in an hour and I am not to be disturbed”

The man murmured an ascent and Geralt shivered as he was suddenly caught in eyes that had warmed to the colour of sun kissed whisky and held a promise more precious to him than silver.

As the door closed Geralt felt a hand come round his neck, grip his hair and tug him in for a deep kiss that curled his toes and left him panting for more as he was pushed up against the door and a knee sliding between his legs to grind against his straining erection.

Emhyr had been strangely chaste over the last few days, keeping their encounters sweet and non demanding Geralt knew it was because of his ribs but it had left him feeling a little disconcerted. But this kiss didn’t lack for anything and demanded everything form him and he knew that a kiss like that was going to end with him getting fucked, most likely over the desk. And he was all for it.

Emhyr pulled back and smirked, “I felt your gaze riveted to my backside Geralt and I saw you in the mirror as you tugged yourself into a more comfortable position. Do you want me to take care of you?” His liquid voice flowed like silk over steel and Geralt felt it all the way to his bones. He nodded his head, words suddenly difficult.

“I’m afraid dearest one that you will need to ask me to help you.” A dark tease to his voice

Geralt groaned, trust Emhyr to make him beg for it. He looked around the room, a little desperately but Emhyr grabbed his chin and brought his gaze back his own and growled. “I want you to beg Geralt, you’ve been teasing me for the last 4 nights, displaying your body, flirting with me. All the while knowing I couldn’t give you the fucking you deserved because of your ribs.  
“Well I’ve been told your ribs are fully healed, so say the words Witcher and I will take you hard and make you cry my name” his other hand was pulling at the strings that held Geralts hose up and he slid his hand inside, grasping at his length and with the perfect amount of pressure and grip started a slow methodical stroke that nearly had Geralt forgetting his name.

“Bloody hell” he whispered, shuddering at the touch

“Say it” whispered Emhyr back as he leaned in and took Geralts bottom lip and bit down just enough to hurt, but hurt so good.

“Gods, just fuck me Emhyr” he managed to gasp out into that firm mouth just before Emhyr caught him in another kiss.

“Then bend over my desk”

Geralt moved quickly tugging at strings and pushing his hose down further as he bent over the large ornate desk, leaning on his arms for support.

“Such a glorious picture you present witcher” murmured Emhyr as he paused behind Geralt, his large hand gently ghosting over his taunt backside. Geralt whimpered as he felt those strong talented fingers slippery with oil dance over his ass and down to the aching opening of his body and then slide in, stretching him out, he exhaled in a gust of wind that arched his back at the feel as sexual need and pleasure made him writhe against the desk and against Emhyr as those talented fingers prepared him for what was coming next, he cried out once and in desperation covered his mouth to try and stifle the sounds he was making.

Emhyr took it all in stride Geralt noticed as he placed a single hand to the upper part of Geralts back and very firmly pushed him down so that his chest connected with the desk as he pistoned his fingers out not as gently as he could but in a way that made Geralt want to scream to the heavens as his cock was trapped between his body and the hard wood of the desk that Emhyr conducted buisness form. Geralt felt that same hand that held him down grab a handful of his hair as he was positioned to Emhyrs satisfaction.

Emhyr leaned over him, his still clothed chest pushed Geralt further down onto the desk and he bit Geralts ear,“Hold the edge of the desk Geralt and do not let go” he voice filled with dark passion almost rang like a clarion bell to Geralts sexually befuddled mind and he quickly complied, moving his hands up and gripping the edges of the desk small shudders shaking his frame as he tried unsuccessfully to breathe.

Emhyr raised himself up and again stroked Geralts ass, gripping the flesh, moulding him in his hands as he moved Geralts hips into position. Geralt felt a nudge where he wanted Emhyr the most, it was so much bigger than a finger and he almost stopped breathing as Emhyr did exactly as he promised, in one smooth and unstoppable glide he completely sheathed his hard length with a forceful lunge that made Geralt give a broken moan of complete surrender.

Emhyr immediately stared a swift possessive thrusting that saw stars dance over Geralts vision and had his cock rubbing up against he table giving him a ridiculous amount of friction that he couldn’t stop and felt fat far too good.

Geralt mindlessly tried to rise up so he could move off his cock and grab it himself but Emhyr just pushed him back down and then leaned over him his hands bracketing his body and effective caging him.

“Move again Witcher and I’ll be severely disappointed in you” he growled him his ear.

“urgh Em-Emhyr, my - gods - I can’, I nee- “ he panted unable to think the words out.

“I know what you need Geralt, and what you need to do is trust me” that silken growl again as it ordered him to just breath.  
And all along that cock moved into him in a steady and though possession that had him crying out for more.  
Emhyr was relentless as he moved, never changing his speed and keeping his rhythm just at the pace where it made Geralt crazy, then with a suddenness that shocked Geralt to the core and made his give a strangled cry of pleasure Emhyr suddenly lent back up, griped Geralts hip with one hand digging his fingers in and then changed the angle of his thrusts so that he hit that point deep in Geralt body that made the world blur and Geralt cried out his lovers name, tried desperately not to scream it.  
   
Emhyr let out a groan as he Geralt tightened around him nearly making him loose concentration, sweat sliding down his temples, he was positively enraptured by the sight before him as he watched Geralt writhe beneath him, Geralts hands raking at his desk, knocking over an inkwell as he scrabbled to find his grip, Emhry sighed as ink stained the desk.  
He slid both hands up Geralts flank pulling the material of his doublet up his back until he took hold of Geralts hands and placed them above his head pinning them there, and locking his grip. He kept pounding into his witcher glorying in the feeling, the scent and the feel.  
There was nothing on earth like this he thought, as he listened to Geralt trying to string words along and he realised that his lover was trying to tell him he was about to cum. And it was almost time he thought, he stoped moving, much to Geralts desperation as he cried out in sheer frustration, “Patience Witcher” he growled and with that let go of Geralts and put one of his own hands on His lovers shoulder and slipped his other hand beneath him to hold his chest, he pulled him upright in a move he knew he would be feeling tomorrow, he panted at the effort it took and shuddered as everything tightened on him.

Geralt garbled a cry of shock and panted as Emhry let his legs collapse him into his chair, he had strategically and secretly placed behind him while Geralt had been busy, which had Geralt sprawled in his lap and shuddering at the intensity. He took a few seconds to recover from the switch in positions and then he spread his legs, forcing Geralt to spread his own and then reaching up to pull Geralts head back into the crook of his neck he whispered his pleasure and his love into Geralts ear as he gave a few short sharp jabs of his hips to test himself, yesss he thought almost there.

His hand griped Geralts hard length and for the first time since they started he thumbed the head of his Witchers cock and started stroke it in time to his thrusts. Geralts cries grew a little more strangled and Emhyr bit him on the ear and that was all it took, Geralt shouted one word “Emhyr” and came all over Emhyrs hand. The sudden tightening on his cock as his lover came made Emhyr finally loose his control and he followed with two short thrusts, letting go of his seed as he sighed his pleasure into Geralts ear.

A few minutes later saw Geralt start to stir in Emhyrs arms, and Emhyr winced at the tug on his softening member, Geralt stoped moving “the fuck Emhyr? Do you plan everything” he managed to gasp

Emhyr gave a tired snort and reached up to slide his fingers through Geralts sweat dampened hair “I have been sitting at this desk for the last three weeks wondering just what you would look like spread out over it, or bent over it or sprawled in my lap. Its been a luxurious indulgence of mine so yes Geralt, I have planned exactly how I wanted you, I also have several other plans I will enact out here in the months to come”

Geralt just groaned “Your gonna kill me”

“I hardly think a Witcher would perish from too much sex” Emhyr shifted under Geralts weight, he hated to move this along, but his witcher was getting a little too heavy

“I’m sure its a thing” Geralt muttered and without asking Emhyr, got his feet under him and stood up, Emhyr cursed at the abruptness and as his cock was squeezed and pulled on as it slipped out of Geralt.

Geralt swore as his legs trembled and he braced himself on the desk, and Emhyr chuckled at the sight the two of them must present, “Lunch will be here soon, he said “you really must fix yourself Geralt” e saw Geralt give him a mock glare as he shifted his hips and tucked himself into his hose, tying the cod piece back into place took seconds.

“You’re a bastard, I can’t even feel my legs and your already dressed”

“Now now dearest one” Emhyr stood and to his surprise and delight he was steady, “Does the big strong witcher actually need more time than the Emperor to recover?” He said with a smirk on his face.

“No” growled his Witcher and with that Geralt started tugging his pants into place and straightening his clothes. In a few minutes they were both redressed and Emhyr directed Geralt to sit at the small table he used for meals, he reached for a folder of correspondence lying on his desk grateful that the ink hadn’t gotten to it. He contemplated the desk but he had nothing to wipe up the ink stain so he left it, besides with Geralts last shout he was certain his staff knew exactly what was going on here, he wondered how his witcher would take it.

After pouring both himself and Geralt a glass of Est Est he sat across from him tossing the folder down.

“To us” said Geralt sardonically raising his glass in toast.

“And to acting like young fools” he replied tilting his glass at his lover, Geralt chuckled and they both drank to it.

A knock at the door heralded lunch and then both sat in silence as several servants entered and placed 4 covered dishes on the table in front of them, one cleaned the desk and Geralt went scarlet as he finally realised that his hand was stained with black ink.

As the servants left Emhyr and Geralt ate their fill, they were silent but it was the comfortable silence that only good friends or lovers would understand. They didn’t need to fill the empty spaces with idle chatter, just gloried in the others company.

At the end of the simple fare, Geralt sat back and said “I can’t be your advisor just yet, I need to kill that bitch”

“When the time comes you can have a leave of absence to hunt her down” said Emhyr as he poured them both another glass of red “But I’m afraid you wont be leaving to catch up with Eskel and Lambert tomorrow’

“And why is that” said Geralt his tone boarding on dangerous as he looked at Emhyr with a calculating gaze.

Emhyr didn’t take offence, he knew just what Geralt was thinking, there was too much between them still. He just flipped open his correspondence folder, picked up a single letter, the wax seal bearing the seal of a member of the school of the wolf affixed to it and held it out to Geralt, “It arrived just after our meeting, I went to talk to you but de Launfel seemed to need to sort himself out after your arguments yesterday”

Geralt read the letter, swore and threw it away, anger and disappointment stamped on his face, it was short and to the the point. And as Emhyr had already read it he knew exactly what it said and just how his Witcher would take the news.

We lost her   
E and L


	18. Silver for Monsters...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are, this is a small chapter, and the last one in this story arc. please read the notes at the end. I have a few things I’d like to say
> 
> So to everyone who has read this, thank you. This was my first try at a FanFiction and I really did enjoy writing it

18 years later

 

Geralt silently stalked up the path to the dilapidated but still functional barn, the moon was bright and full shining on the world in a silver glory that heralded deep night.

He watched as his prey, as the one who he had been hunting for nigh on 18 years was finally within his sight, she was singing  
softly, gently, that same tune that had haunted his sleep for so many years.

Wolves are sleeping midst the trees  
Bats all a swaying in the breeze  
But one soul lies anxious words awake  
Fearing all manner of ghouls hags and wraith

She bent down and picked up a doll from the ground, one from the orphanage that was close to the sea, where her latest victims lived.

She hadn’t heard him, wasn’t aware he was there “Nice tune been awhile since I heard it last “ he said mildly as he prowled a little close, silver sword held within his grasp. 

The woman paused in brushing the dirt from it “Folk have forgotten it” the bruxa said her voice lilting with a soft accent he could never place

“Got other things on their minds” he replied almost gently to her.

“Things like me” she said a dark smile in her voice, and there she was he realised as she pulled her long red fair loose and turned around to see him, Orianna hadn’t changed, but then again, other than a few more scars, neither had he.

“They paid me for you” 

She laughed “in times past no amount of coin would have convinced a Witcher to take this contract” she was unbuttoning her dress as she spoke, looking at him coyly from beneath her lashes, power in her voice Geralt really hoped she wasn’t trying to seduce him, it wouldn’t work.

“Times have changed” he growled “This contract came down to a single crown, in the end that’s all you were worth.”

Her eyes flared at the insult and in less than a second had tossed off her dress and vanished her presence rushed past him and towards the barn.

Geralt turned and calmly walked towards the building, he was prepared, he was ready, this fight was one he had been stalking for years. And this time he would win.

 

Geralt woke with a start gasping for breath, he looked over and saw the still smoldering corpse of the bruxa he had killed, and just like that the guilt he had felt for the death of all those children started to fade. They could finally Rest In Peace. He got up slowly, by the gods he hurt, and while it hadn’t been as vicious as the last fight he’d had with her and it had certainly been a heck of lot quicker he had to admit, she still hit hard enough to break bone. He knew his ribs were broken, again. Emhyr was going to chew him out for that he thought. He looked at the position of the sun and winced, Emhyr was going to do more than chew him out he thought he should have been home back at the estate by morning.

He whistled up Roach, his latest Nilfgaardian horse, a stallion this time, Emhyr had winced when he had called it Roach again and had chided him for such a lack of respect for the beast. Geralt had replied that he’d called every horse the same thing and he wasn’t going to change the habit of a century just for a horses honour. The conversation had ended up with him being taken hard over a bale of hay in the hayloft by Toussaint’s Regent, Geralt grinned at the memory.

18 years and he and Emhyr were still together. Yennifer had called it a Miracle but he thought not, Emhyr complimented him in more ways than she had ever done, and he cared about Geralts opinion, not taking him and his reactions for granted and above all Emhyr loved him, Geralt knew within his heart that they loved each other just as equally. 

As he galloped towards Novigrad he thought about all the last two decades had brought. He had almost single handedly trained a force of men at arms in witcher tactics, in turn the teachings and strategies had been spread across the empires forces ensuring that they could effectively fight.

The new Duke of Toussaint had taken the reigns of office last year and Emhyr had stayed for 6 months to ensure the authority had transitioned well, but in truth Duke Anton-Andrae had been making all the decisions regarding his duchy for 2 years as Emhyr ensured he knew how to rule. 

Geralt was so proud of the young Knight, for every accomplishment the man had to his name, as was Emhyr.  
But the time had come and Emhyr had wanted to travel back to Novigrad to his estate he wished to leaved Toussaint so that Anton had a chance to rule without feeling like his Regent and surrogate father figure was watching him, Geralt had naturally gone with him, he wasn’t going to let his lover trapeze the countryside without him.

He galloped up to the gates at Farcorners and slowed down, waving at one of the guards as he and Roach moved into the city proper, the dwarven guard had looked worried when he had seen Geralt, not surprising he was pretty sure he looked a sight, but he hadn’t wanted to stop and tend his wounds, he wanted to get home so his love wouldn’t worry.

 

Emhyr stood by the window looking down into the outer courtyard of his estate in Novigrad, he was worried, Geralt should have been home by now but the Witcher was nowhere to be seen.

Trust the man to make him worry, Emhyr thought slightly panicked, but just as he was turning to summon his guard detail to order them to look for Geralt he heard the clatter of shod hooves on cobblestone and the cries of the stable hands as they came to see to the horses. He spun back around and saw that shimmering head of silver silk as his Witcher gingerly slid of his horses back, Emhyr pursed his lips as his steely gaze immediately noticed Geralt favouring his left side. 

He turned back to the area in the library he had had prepared in case Geralt came home wounded, all was ready, and it appeared that he was right in preparing for this.

He waited arms crossed tapping his foot impatiently as listened to Geralt make his way down the corridor, it sounded like he was fending off the concerns of the staff. As the man he loved and adored walked in he saw the full extent of his injuries, he sucked in a small tight breath, granted he had seen worse on the dratted man but this!!!

“I trust you fulfilled your contract” he said, his voice a gruff edge of consternation as the witcher placed both blades beside the door.

“She’s as dead as I can make her” Geralt replied brusquely and he moved into the large, well appointed room, stopping when he saw the set up. He sighed shaking his head and then gave Emhyr a fond look. “You never change” he said. 

“Until you finally decide to retire you can expect this” was Emhyrs only reply as he pointed to the chair.  
Geralt started unbuckling his chest plate and Emhyr moved to assist, they moved together having done this so many times in the past, in quick order Geralt was seated and knocking back a white honey while Emhyr looked at the wounds, not too many and nothing that required stitching, except the wound at Geralts throat.

“She bit you” he exclaimed, shock lacing his voice and then anger burning through him, how dare she mark his lover so, Geralt was his to mark!!

“Yeah, if she hadn’t bit me I don’t think I would have won” he said softly and Emhyr felt himself go cold at what his witcher had just confessed. To keep himself busy he cleaned the wounds, applying salve, he noticed the bruising on the ribs and sighed, the way Geralt was moving they were sure to be broken, there went his plans for the next few days he thought, and he had had such exquisite plans as well. He sized up his lover, he was going to make sure Geralt knew just what he was missing.

It took him half a bell but all the minor wounds taken care of and he started on the mess the creature had made of Geralts neck. Yet all through his ministrations his lover was silent, just the tensing of his grip on the armrests to indicate his level of pain, gods help him he was in love with a fool he thought fondly, with the last of the wounds patched and cleaned he stood up, and looked down at his lover. And then with one hand reached out and touched the large scar on his left pec muscle, predictably Geralt’s body reacted and his nipples hardened, Geralt rolled his eyes and looked at Emhyr, that warm amber gaze was smiling and Emhyr just couldn’t help himself, he moved his hand across that scarred and perfect chest to rake a single sharp nail over that engorged nipple, Geralts gasp said it all and Emhyr gave a dark seductive laugh, “After all these years Witcher, I think I have found all your surprises... how do I love you” and he leaned in and gave him a fierce kiss. One that said in no way was he finished with the man before him.

He pulled back and looked at his lover, the one constant he’d had in this life, and he swept those silver strands back just so he could feel them.

Geralt sat up in his chair and reached out a hand to gently cupped his cheek, Emhyr nuzzled into it and kissed the calloused palm. “Gods I love you Emhyr...” murmured his lover, those amber eyes the same colour as the cuff round his wrist burned and Geralt smiled at him a tired smile, one that said he was done “I’m retiring” Geralt said wearily and with no warning, “No more contracts”

Emhyr froze at the words, and he almost crumpled to the ground his legs no longer having the strength to hold him. Geralt caught him and pulled him into his lap and their foreheads touched together bringing them close, he threw one arm around Geralts shoulder to brace himself and he caught the hand that was holding his hip, pulled up to his heart their fingers entwined. His breathing a little ragged at the sheer relief he was feeling, he hadn’t realised just how much seeing his witcher hurt had affected him over the years. Geralt held him tight and Emhyr felt the last of the tension leave him.

“You promise?” He said deeply.

“Yes, you know I have never broken a promise, this was the last one, the last promise I needed to fulfill” Geralt said mildly and with that Emhyr was thoroughly kissed, it was everything they had ever had together...every feeling ever fought for and cherished beyond all reason. But Emhyr could taste Geralts uncertainty and the fear the future held but Emhyr poured all that he felt into the lips that held his so unashamedly. He sent a message back...he didn’t know what the future held but he was certain that he, the former Emperor of Nilfgaard and his Witcher would explore it side by side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story arc is over, but i have a few ideas that I didn’t write as this was getting longer than i had originally anticipated so Ive decided that I’m going to write a few one shots or a few story arcs based around What Lies Unseen... a prequel when Geralt and Emhyr meet in Novigrads sewers when he was supposed to be enjoying a quite life.
> 
> Oh and by the way... kudos to the person who guesses the importance of each chapter title, specifically where they were chosen from :)


End file.
